Stolen Object or Stolen Heart (Soon to be rewritten Ignore Ch1's AN)
by PercyJacksonPoseidon
Summary: Whilst Alyssa is at camp, days after the war with Gaea ended, she gets a visitor, her half-brother Triton. With the news that something of her fathers has been stolen, Alyssa is thrown through another hoop. Poseidon wants his two children's help to get the item back, but can they work together? Will they bond, or will a fight break out like the last time they met? FemPercy/Triton
1. The Beginning of Many Things

**A/N: So, I would just like to post this author's note to clarify a few things.**

**First: Chapter one has officially been betaread by MoonTitanessSelene, who I am very thankful towards, and therefore is now spelling-mistake free and has correct grammar.**

**Second: All of my chapters will be renewed and removed of mistakes, however this may take a while, and therefore I ask you to be patient. I apologies now for the in-corrections you will find past this chapter, but they will eventually be corrected.**

**Third: I am currently rewriting all of my chapters. I can confidently say that nothing major is changing and the story line won't be altered, it's just I feel like they needed more detail. Because of this, I suggest you read this story like it isn't completed and check weekly for the next accurate chapter with more detail and no grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not saying that a new chapter will be betaread and posted each week, because I know they won't as me and my beta both have schedules throughout the day and obviously can't be on fan fiction 24/7, besides that she has her own stories to write and update for, however if you do want to read my story like it's being updated and incomplete, please do check regularly. This is obviously your choice, but I felt it was worth putting the suggestion out there.**

**Currently, only chapters one and two have been betaread.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

-Third Person P.O.V-

In the underwater palace of Atlantis everyone was celebrating. On the topside, it was finally the end of the war with Gaea. She had finally been defeated less than two hours ago. The Earth Mother was vanquished - put to dust - by none other than King Poseidon's daughter, Alyssa Jackson. Of course there were issues down in Atlantis whilst that war was raging earlier - with Polybotes around it wasn't exactly peaceful. However, King Poseidon and High Prince Triton made it back safely - not that they could die, but the merpeople worried about serious injuries.

As King Poseidon and Prince Triton made their way through the crowd, Queen Amphitrite came and joined them as they walked gracefully towards their thrones. Everyone was cheering and the two Gods and the Goddess were smiling. However, all three had concerns scratching at the surface of their minds.

King Poseidon was worried for his daughter, Alyssa Jackson. She had been forced to face many difficulties in the past year and undoubtedly had the most traumatic experiences during the war. She and Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter, together, were the storm that the prophecy spoke of: Greek and Roman, they brought Gaea down. However, while they were on Olympus being rewarded, Poseidon noticed his daughter seemed extremely distant and he was concerned for her. He was sure her eyes had finally witnessed too much bloodshed. While in the throne room of Olympus she didn't look fully present, and, honestly, that scared him. Still, he smiled and waved to his people knowing he'd find a way for her to visit. To Tartarus with the laws.

Prince Triton smiled for the merpeople who cheered at their success, but in truth, he was disturbed. He was happy the war was over, that not a lot of damage had been inflicted to his home, and that he could soon resume his normal life, but he had lingerings of paranoia and anger and he didn't really understand why. Maybe it was the shock of finally meeting Polybotes again after the last time. However, even as they destroyed him, the unwell feeling all beings related to the sea felt when in Polybotes presence hadn't left his system. He also saw his half-sister Alyssa again and Triton wasn't exactly sure how to process her - betrayal from his father definitely, but she was his first daughter and so unlike his father's demigod sons. He also witnessed one of her many near-death experiences and he couldn't quite get the image out of his head. He didn't care for her and he certainly didn't like her, but the image still made him squirm.

Queen Amphitrite was smiling the brightest, but she was also hiding the most. Whilst her husband and son went topside to battle, she had stayed behind to fight - to rid Atlantis of the slaves Polybotes had sent down. However, while they were fighting and no one was guarding the chambers, someone had snuck down and stolen something incredibly important. It was something that only she, Poseidon and Triton knew existed and it had vanished right under her nose. She couldn't tell anyone as there would be chaos, but she knew she shouldn't keep it to herself - that she couldn't keep to herself. It would be impossible.

-Early hours of the morning-

On high ground, Alyssa Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, sat alone on top of her apartment roof. She had been sat there for hours, now, merely observing the night sky. She had climbed out of her bedroom window and onto the fire escape, going right up to the top for just a glimpse of the stars. Alyssa loved the stars - they were so bright and intriguing to her. Although she'd never admit it aloud, she was actually rather jealous of them. They had not a care in the world. They remained in one place and shined down on humanity brightly. However, Alyssa also came out to grieve as many campers, Roman and Greek, were lost in battle. Sadly, the number of dead included of Reyna, the Stoll brothers, Drew, Chris, Malcolm, Octavian and many, many more.

It wasn't much of a fair fight at first: the demigods, Cyclopses and gods vs. Gaea, the Titans, Giants and monsters. However, as soon as most of the Giants were defeated and sent back to Tartarus with no escape, the fight became more even and the odds grew in their favor. Alyssa had destroyed two giants during the fight and nearly died both times. She fought her father's bane, Polybotes, with him and Triton, as well as Hermes's bane with him and Leo. They had won the war with their dignity intact, but still they suffered many losses and she was devastated. The opposing side announced their surrender as soon as the giants and Gaea were destroyed. What was left of them knew that they would not remain alive should they continue - that if they went up against determined, angry gods and rage-ridden demigods, they would not survive.

With a sigh Alyssa stood up and carefully climbed back down the fire escape, taking herself back into her bedroom. She was back at home with her mother and Paul. However, it was only for a single night. Alyssa had promised Chiron and Mr. D that she'd take her part in cleaning and fixing up camp. While the war was raging, Gaea had sent many monsters to attack her camp, resulting in it being almost completely destroyed.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I climbed down carefully from the Building's roof and silently made my way into my room. Coming home today was an exhausting experience, and although my mother, Paul and I spent some long awaited time with each other, I was desperately in need of my own quiet time. They wanted to hear everything from the time I'd gone missing and I reluctantly told them. I figured that with the amount they worried for me and with the length of time of my absence being almost a year, that they deserved to know every detail. The only thing we did not speak of was the final battle. After all, it only was yesterday, and the wounds were extremely fresh. I had only minor cuts and bruising left. Apollo had healed most of my injuries from when I obtained four broken ribs - courtesy of Zeus's bane.

I rubbed my pounding head and I collapsed on my bed in a groan. A nightmare had woken me up a little over two hours ago, but it wasn't a demigod dream - merely after shock from the war. Sadly, despite how exhausted I felt, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. With a sideward glance at the corner of my room I groaned - it was only 4:00 A.M. Apollo wouldn't be lighting up the sky for another few hours. Sighing, I stood up and began changing clothes. Since being bored had never really suited me, I figured I'd go for a jog. Being a lone teenage girl in the early hours of the morning in New York was mostly likely not the best idea, however nothing in the mortal world really scared me anymore.

Once I was outside, I realized how good it felt to run. Although demigods run a lot due to monsters, it's refreshing to know nothing is chasing you.

Two hours had passed by the time I returned home, and walking through the front door, I saw that my mom had begun making breakfast while Paul was sat down reading the newspaper before heading off to work. As soon as I entered the apartment, I had a sudden desire to be alone once again. I really just wasn't up for company like I was yesterday. I'd noticed that ever since the war had officially ended my emotions and moods have been all over the place - it was extremely distracting and happened unpredictably - but there was nothing I could do. Apollo had assured me on Olympus that it was completely natural given my post-traumatic stress, and given this was my second war within a single year, it wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before.

As soon as I closed the front door, my mother looked up. As her blue eyes met mine, she spoke with a warm smile, "Hello, honey. Breakfast is nearly ready."

Forcing a smile due to my current mood, I greeted her causally, "Hey, mum."

I was assuming I'd be questioned about why I was not spending the day and therefore cut to the chase. "Oh, mum, Paul, I have to help clean up camp today, so I should go and pack."

I took one step further into the room and began to feel crowded, almost like I was beginning to suffocate. I briefly closed my eyes, breathing in and out slowly in a desperate attempt to calm myself. Gods, this was becoming a problem. One second I'm perfectly fine and next I'm bordering on having a panic attack.

Not noticing my uncomfortable posture, Paul began speaking as I opened my eyes. "No, that's fine, Alyssa. Your mother already packed for you while you were out."

"Er, How did you even-" I began, but was cut short by Paul chuckling good naturally.

"Chiron Iris-Messaged us no long ago. He explained that you'd volunteered to help out at camp," he stated while stealing some bacon from the pan.

I smiled at his action and at my mother swatting his hand with a spatula. Sighing, I exited the room and made my way towards the bathroom, intending on having a shower.

-Later at camp-

Chiron met me right along the borders of camp and waited patiently as I said goodbye to my parents. I continued to wave until the car went over the hill and out of sight, then turned and walked silently over to where my mentor stood, smiling at the golden dragon as I passed.

We made our way through the camp in a comfortable silence, but every now and then I could feel Chiron's gaze on me, checking to see if I was still following. I had never been this quiet before - not even after the war against Kronos. Silently moving forwards, we passed the area where the campfire should have been, however all that was visible was small piles of rubble scattered on the ground. Upon seeing it I felt my anger return and boil inside of me. Shaking away the negative feeling I glanced around the small group in font of me and was deeply disappointed that only a handful of campers were here. Leo and his entire cabin were here. Piper McLean, predictably the only member of her cabin was here, along with Nico, half of the Apollo and Ares cabins and Jason Grace.

Breaking the growing and uncomfortable tension, Chiron clapped his hands together and announced in a forced calm, "Well, demigods, thank you all for coming today. Now, our home is a complete mess. Therefore, let's get started."

I glanced around the camp as Jason and Leo made their way towards me, and what I saw was sickening. Cabins 2-6 and 8-10, along with the majority of the new - now completely ruined - minor god/goddess cabin's were down to stacks of rubble. Half of the forest trees were burned or torn down; therefore the majority of the naiads were gone and most likely dead. All the benches, chairs and equipment around the arena were either ripped apart and completely unrecognizable or had been reduced to dust. But to make matter even worse all the supplies for camp were gone, and we had no way to replace them as the strawberry fields were destroyed, meaning our only money source was now non-existent. Everything was either half burned, broken or completely put to dust.

How dare they?

This was my home. This camp was everything to me and now it was destroyed. My home was destroyed.

Taking all my effort not to scream in frustration, I turned and smiled sadly at Jason and Leo, "Well, we better get started then."

They both nodded in reply as we walked solemnly over to our cleaning base, the arena.

We began by removing all the crushed equipment and stacking them up into one corner so they would be easily disposed of later. I sighed as I bent down to pick up an old shield and toss it where our clutter laid. This was going to be a long day.

-In Atlantis, Poseidon's P.O.V-

The very last thing I ever want outside of my palace walls was missing, and to say I as angry would be a major understatement. It was the one thing that was in need of protection at all times and was not to be removed. It was the one thing that could decide the outcome of a third war and it was stolen.

My son, Triton, had been equally displeased when I informed him of the news. I didn't even bother to cease the earthquake destroying California.

"Father, the other gods must not get wind of this. There would be complete chaos!" Triton hissed.

Despite the lack of respect his tone projected, I let it pass, understanding the temper he'd gained from me. I shifted forward in my seat, my restraint already worn thin due to the war was now at danger-zone, "I am aware, son. But we must find it and keep it a secret while doing so. That is of great importance."

"Yes, but we may need help, Father. After all, I cannot do this alone and you can not at all. No, that would draw suspicion. If we had any leads it would be possible for a small group of merpeople to be handed a quest, however we have none."

Triton cannot do it alone, I cannot do it at all, and I will not have my people know how incompetent the palace guards seem to have grown. I shot a sideward glance to my son, who wore an irritated expression as he pondered his thoughts. Absently gripping my trident, I allowed my mind to wander in an attempt to decipher who'd stolen it. Who could have? No one from Olympus could. After all, every god and goddess who lived on Olympus was fighting in battle. No one from Polybotes's army of pathetic slaves could have- they've all been put down. No one from Camp Half-Blood could have either - like Olympus, every camper was in battle. Besides that none of them could breath underwater or survive the water pressure. My thoughts then drifted to Alyssa. Maybe she could help? I wanted to bring my daughter down to Atlantis anyways. This could be the excuse to use on Amphitrite. If something threatened the palace and Alyssa was able to help, there was no way Amphitrite would defy me and inform the Olympians of Alyssa's presence in my domain. However, Alyssa had just finished a war and was still mourning. I did not want to add more pressure on her shoulders. But maybe being in the ocean would help her? After all, the ocean was her birthright; it was where she was from.

Facing Triton once more, I spoke up sternly, "Son, I need you to do something for me."

I knew Triton wasn't going to like this. Yes, he wasn't as difficult towards Alyssa as my wife has been, however I could feel his dislike strike high when they first met. Yet whether he was thrilled about my decision or not, he would have to accept it.

"Yes, father?" he replied without looking up, the brooding expression I was familiar with drawn on his features.

"I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood and bring Alyssa here." My tone implied no argument was to be given. However since the topic was of my daughter, I knew he'd still try.

His head snapped up instantly, a look of absolute outrage on his face. "What? That is against the law, Father! Besides, now is most definitely not the time to have her dow-"

I held a hand up in a command of silence, which he fell to immediately. "You need help with this quest and my daughter can give it. I do not care for some law, son. Especially one that has been broken countless times before this. Now, Alyssa can be trusted and she will most likely be willing to help. Also, my child, I ordered you to do something. Therefore you do not reply by arguing with me. Now leave and be quick. No time can be wasted."

Triton shot a sour look in my direction before flashing out, to which my only response was an eye roll. Once he was gone I sighed. I had hope that once my children had gotten to know each other better they'd be open to getting along. Apparently that desire was too far-fetched. Triton was too jealous and had built up too high of an anger toward Alyssa for him to ever be accepting. Alyssa, however, just found his attitude highly annoying and her extremely sarcastic nature would always come out to play when he spoke. I also hoped that Alyssa would be willing to help. I need my daughter right now. Also, I wished to speak with her in private - not about what was stolen, but about her. She's lost a great number of friends and I know for a fact my child does not handle grief well. Maybe this quest would be a distraction for her?

-Triton P.O.V-

I flashed out as soon as my father ceased speaking. I was not pleased at all, but he did have a point. She was a child of the Sea and therefore could be trusted.

I walked over to the edge of what I assumed was previously an arena, and watched as a tall blonde boy, about my height, lifted a large sheet of wood. Beside the child, a smaller scrawny-looking dark haired boy was helping to decide where he should place the pile of scrap. They both looked exhausted and sported cuts and dark bruise all over their skin from the war.

Uninterested, I glanced around for Alyssa. Soon enough I spotted her. She was throwing small chunks of metal and broken equipment into a bin beside her. With a scowl I slowly approached my father's demigoddess and cleared my throat loudly. Alyssa's head shot up instantly.


	2. Being in the Deep Under

-Triton P.O.V-

I flashed out as soon as my father ceased speaking. I was not pleased at all, but he did have a point. Alyssa was a child of the Sea and therefore could be trusted.

Reappearing in Camp Half-Blood, I walked over to the edge of what I assumed was previously an arena, and watched as a tall blonde boy, about my height, lifted a large sheet of wood. Beside the child, a smaller scrawny-looking dark haired boy was helping to decide where he should place the piece of scrap. They both looked exhausted and sported cuts and dark bruise all over their skin from the war.

Uninterested, I glanced around for Alyssa. Soon enough I spotted her. She was throwing small chunks of metal and broken equipment into a bin beside her. With a scowl, I slowly approached my father's daughter and cleared my throat loudly. Alyssa's head shot up.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

As I heard someone above me clear their throat, I looked up instantly. My hand automatically twitched towards my jeans pocket, ready to remove Riptide and defend myself. However, as I saw whom my visitor was, my hand retracted and dropped numbly against my side. As the man – god - met my gaze, I narrowed my eyes immediately.

What was he doing here?

"Er, hi," I said awkwardly, attempting to break the tense silence that had fallen. However, due to my suspicion and surprise at his presence, my words sounded like more of a question. I cringed at the patheticness I'd portrayed.

Triton, my half-brother, who was standing directly in front of me, looked extremely different from the last time we'd met. He no longer had two tails to support his upper half - as he was on land, had acquired a set of legs. His thick, black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail, but instead of the blue-green skin, Triton appeared extremely tanned - much like myself. It didn't surprise me that he looked taller in this form that his merman one, having a height of around 6'1, which easily surpassed mine. His sea green eyes, identical to mine, were staring at me with cold distaste, which was not shocking to me at all. My eyes automatically wandered over his figure and I took note of his causal clothing. I was not used to seeing my half-brother in anything other than Greek clothing or armor, and was mildly shocked to see him in causal dark jeans and a medium grey hoodie.

I knew it was his aura, much like one most Gods and Goddess portrayed, that made me feel insignificant to him and of a lower status. It also didn't help that while he looked casual, Triton also looked well taken care of. I, however, did not. My dark hair was down in messy and un-tamable waist length waves. I wore light, tatty and ripped denim shorts and one of Thalia's old light grey ACDC T-shirts. They made me look quite unappealing.

Triton stare at me emotionlessly, not blinking, for about five seconds straight. Then, accompanied with an irritated huff, he spoke with a dry tone, "Father wants you down in Atlantis."

Ok, straight to the point.

I felt a flicker of amusement stir inside me at his tone, which made me understand perfectly that he did not share views with our father about my presence. However, I knew the rules of being heir. Triton could not, under any circumstance, defy a direct order from our dad. Therefore, whether or not Triton wished for me to be in Atlantis was irrelevant. I got a kick out of that.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, and when does he want me there?"

Triton rolled his eyes, answering shortly, "Now."

I pursed my lips in aggravation and suppressed an undignified snort; I was slightly busy at the moment.

Normally, if it was any other deity, I would of just pushed aside their tone, but as it was Triton, my thoughts acquired a severally sour edge. I was also once again not in the mood of any type of company, least of all him.

I scoffed, "I can't exactly just leave camp without permission, especially with it in this state. I at least have to tell Chiron or Mr. D first."

"Get one of your little friends to tell Chiron, then." Triton grunted impatiently.

"Fine."

I turned around to look for Jason or Leo, sending an unpleasant scowl in Triton's direction as I did, and saw the son of Jupiter bending down to lift what I assume was previously a dummy.

"Hey, Jace!"

Jason turned to face me, scrunching his eyes slightly as the sun hit his face, "What?"

"Can you let Chiron or someone know that I've gone to see my dad, please?" I shouted.

He started at me for a few seconds, annoyance and jealously defined clearly on his face, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes at his completely dry tone. Jason always got jealous whenever any other demigod, Greek or Roman, was given a chance to see their godly parent. I suspected that this was because he had ever only met his father once, and even that was in his Greek form.

I sighed and turned back to face Triton, raising a completely uninterested eyebrow.

"Come. We're teleporting," he stated tonelessly.

I suddenly had a silent panic attack; I absolutely hated teleporting. I'd been forced to endure it twice before, and I didn't like it at all. My eyesight went blurry, I lost my balance once we landed, and was light head for at least an hour afterwards. I glanced at Triton again, who raised an eyebrow at me impatiently. So, with a clench of my jaw, I nodded, not wishing for any questions to arise should I object.

Triton strutted forward so he was directly in font of me, and, reaching out with a grimace, roughly gripped my forearm. I could feel his dislike of me flowing off his body in waves. He grunted in clear annoyance, then flashed us out.

Well, here it comes.

A wave of dizziness hit me instantly, and I could hear muffled voices and the sound of waves crashing as my body molecules separated with the water. A bright light hit my eyes and rendered me blind for a minimum of five seconds before finally dying down slowly into a fuzzy haze. But gods of Olympus, I felt extremely sick. It was a few seconds later before I felt myself reform and we landed on the rocky, sandy seabed. My lungs immediately adjusted to breathing underwater, however my stomach did not.

As we appeared outside the palaces golden doors in an envelope of golden light, Triton removed his grip from me instantly, causing me to lose my balance and sway sideways. Mostly likely with his Godly senses, as he was no longer facing me, Triton moved with speed and prevented the fall by tightly restraining my wrists.

"Are you, er, okay?" he asked seriously.

I narrowed my eyes at his tone; I could detect the under-layer of amusement directed at me.

"Yes." I replied shortly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I'm not a particular fan of teleporting," I concluded and ripped my grip harshly from his.

"Yes, I can see that," he said, causing me to clench my jaw.

His tone when saying the sentence made annoyance and anger fill me. The way he said it, almost like he was suggesting that I couldn't handle much, made me extremely mad. However, before I had the chance to return the jibe, Triton turned his back to me and gestured to the guard who stood before the double-doors. The merman bowed at Triton and nodded to me in respect before stepping aside and allowing us entrance.

Triton and I made our way through the palace fairly quickly. In fact, I was almost running in an attempt to keep up with him. I wasn't surprised to notice he looked twice as arrogant in his merman form.

-Poseidon P.O.V-

I had informed Amphitrite of Alyssa's invitation merely minutes after Triton left, and, predictably, she did not take the news well. Despite Amphitrite's obvious dislike for my daughter, I was surprised at her sheer stubbornness to the situation. However, under the serious circumstances we had circling us, whether she liked Alyssa's presence right now was irrelevant.

-_5 minutes previously-_

_"What!" my wife spat, a glass vase behind her shattering. "And why, pray tell, does she need to be here?"_

_"My daughter can offer us help, Wife. She can give Triton the assistance he needs with this quest," I replied hotly. I should not have to explain myself._

_Amphitrite merely sneered, which tickled my limit dangerously._

_"Even so, Alyssa is my daughter, and therefore she may visit Atlantis whenever she pleases," I stated authoritatively._

_"I do not understand how she of all people could possibly offer us help!"_

_I had begun to notice that not long after her first visit, Amphitrite has never called my daughter by her name. It was quite infuriating. Nonetheless, now was most definitely not the time to lose our temper, especially myself._

_"Alyssa can be trusted, dear. She can help Triton. You know as well as I do that he cannot go looking for it alone. Besides, my daughter is the only person within the circle of family that can be trusted enough with this type of information! Tyson, as you perfectly well know, is much too young for this!" I stated hotly._

_My wife made a noise of disgust, "The Demigod is a laz-"_

_I knew exactly how my wife was planning to finish her sentence._

_"AMPHITRITE! Alyssa is not lazy! She helped bring an end to both Kronos and Gaea, and I would hardly call that an easy task. Besides, my daughter has also been on many quests, and therefore makes her highly experienced. More importantly, my wife, Alyssa Jackson is my daughter and if I say she is coming to Atlantis then she comes. That is final!" I snapped, Amphitrite finally evaporating what little patience I had left._

_"As you wish, My Lord, " Amphitrite said, realizing she was fighting a losing battle." I will not, however, speak a word to the child."_

_I nodded curtly, clenching my jaw._

_-Present_-

Amphitrite and I were sitting in the throne room when the marble doors opened. Triton, as expected, swam inside first, with Alyssa following in a close second. As my eyes found the figure of my daughter I took note that she appeared extremely exhausted. I was, however, pleased to see that some of her minor wounds were slowly fading, a process that began automatically via the ocean as soon as she touched it's water.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

The main palace of Atlantis was as beautiful as I remembered - if not more. There were small shells and engravings decorating the white marble walls, while statues of all different sizes were perched on stands throughout the corridors and throne room. Baby blue, sea green and cream coloured tiles were placed decoratively along out path and created a strangely alluring aura that danced along the ground.

"Son," my father greeted Triton, and his voice broke me from my musing.

My dad stood from his throne and began making his way towards us. He was pretty much the same as the last time I saw him: his black hair was slightly messy, though not overly so, and his sported a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as the smile crinkles around his eyes and cheeks. He wore causal clothing: Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, and a shirt with coconuts and parrots on it.

He smiled briefly at Triton, who hovered before him as his two-tailed self. For some reason unknown to me, Triton had remained wearing his hoodie even now while underwater. The combination looked extremely odd, but I knew that any comment I could give would not be appreciated.

Triton returned a strained smile and nodded in acknowledgment. I felt slightly uncomfortable that my presence was causing this much trouble, but I knew now that I was here there was nothing further more that could be done.

Poseidon turned to face me, his face breaking into a smile, "Alyssa, my daughter. I'm pleased you came."

As my dad pulled me into a brief hug, over his shoulder my eyes landed on a clearly displeased Amphitrite. The Queen of Atlantis was perched graciously upon her throne, grimacing down at me with displeasure.

This amused me greatly.

My dad pulled back and kept only a hand upon my shoulder, "Triton will show you too your room, Alyssa."

I nodded.

"Then, if you wish, you may go and visit Tyson."

Poseidon's tone had taken a fatherly edge, which given our relationship was mildly off-putting. Ignoring this, I nodded once more and smiled.

"Yeah, I miss Tyson."

I hadn't seen my brother for a while now. I had missed him during the war as he'd obviously been commanding his Cyclops army. I'd also been unable to find him up on Olympus afterward due to him returning here in an attempt to help rebuild from an attack.

My dad smiled, and, turning to face Triton again, gave his heir a sharp nod.

My brother's face hardened with dislike as he instructed me to follow him. A brief flicker of annoyance rose inside of me when he turned and trudged off before I could even respond.

I moved quickly in an effort to catch up with him, yet still remained significantly behind. As we made our way somewhat gracefully through the palace hallways, I began to notice how different each one was. No two were the same. There were different types of coral, shells and sea rocked edged into the walls, all different shade as the walls glowed like abalone.

Eventually, Triton and I pulled up to some silver double-doors. By this time we were at the end of the fourth hallways, which looked significantly newer than the rest of the palace. Facing the doors and translating the engravings on a strip of golden panel, I identified that it was my name written in Greek. I glanced towards Triton, who nodded at the doors impatiently.

Therefore, with an inward shrug, not really expecting anything remotely special, I pushed open the doors.

Ιερά χάλια *

The room was absolutely massive. It was possibly almost three times the size of the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

The walls were a mixture of blue and green shades, and they swirled and blended together, creating an alluringly beautiful effect. I noticed small and medium light-coloured shells, sea rocks and jewels were edged into the walls, creating a replica of the ocean's floor. Also, placed carefully around the room were different types of sea plant and flowers, most of which I did not recognize. But still, they were magnificently beautiful.

There was light colour furniture arranged smartly around the room, along with a plasma screen TV perched on a stand. At first I wasn't exactly sure how that would work underwater, electricity and all, but then I remembered who my godly parent was. The room also portrayed a slightly homey feel and for that I was glad.

And then, I looked at the bed.

I thought, as stupid as it sounds, that I had died and gone to bed heaven. It was Super King sized, and given my small height, was ridiculously unnecessary. It was structured with golden bars and held sliver curtains that framed the entire structure. Also, engraved directly in the center of the headboard was a stunning green and silver trident that caught my eye instantly due to its emitted glow.

I had a sudden urge to run and jump on the bed like a child.

I hadn't realized that Triton had left me to my own devices until I heard a faint knock on the door behind me. He stood cross-armed in the doorway wearing a half amused-half satisfied expression, which looked oddly intimidating.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw in annoyance, "Where's Tyson?"

"He is with the Cyclopes," he stated, remaining still in the doorway.

I raised an eyebrow in irritation.

"Follow me." He turned around instantly, leaving me to run after him again.

Eventually, after suppressing the urge to whack Triton over the head on the way, we arrived at the door of the forges. As soon as Triton and I entered everybody paused what they were doing and nodded in respect. This time, unlike with the doorman, I didn't return the gesture. Instead, my gaze was solely focused on my baby brother. Tyson met my gaze immediately and his big brown eye widened comically as a large cheesy smiled broke along his features. He dropped whatever he was in the process of creating and ran quickly towards me.

Reaching Triton and I, Tyson enveloped me in a bone-crushing bear hug and lifted me from the floor. "Sister! I missed you so much!"

I laughed breathlessly, "Ah, I missed you to Ty, but I can't breathe."

Reluctantly, Tyson placed me back on the ground and chuckled.

I spent the remainder of my day down in the forges with Tyson and the other Cyclopes. I'd missed my brother so much, it was unbelievable. I also, surprisingly, found that that my recent mood-swings didn't exist with my brother and his friends. I never once felt the desire to be alone, or gained an unnatural amount of anger at any un-predicted time. I felt completely at peace.

Throughout the rest of the day the Cyclopes made me laugh. It was mildly amusing how close they all were; almost like there own little family. I even began to grow closer to a few of the Cyclopes myself within the day - the ones who remembered me from the Second Titan War.

It was a couple of hours later when Triton - who had left me in the care of the Cyclopes as he had 'Important' business to attend to, something he didn't hold back bragging about - came to collect me, stating that dinner was nearing.

It seemed dad had instructed him to be my tour guide of sorts, as he unfortunately was forced to walk me back to my room. Once there, Triton had informed me that dinner would be in an hour, and briefly commented that despite the dinner wasn't a formal event this evening, I had clothing in my dresser and I would be wise to change. Then, with a stern reminder not to be late, he left me standing there staring at his retreating figure.

I let loose a breath I was unaware of holding and fought back the rising aggravation as I entered my room. Only Triton could agitate me to this extent.

Silently, I walked over to where the two dressers stood and looked inside. I found that I actually had a large variety of clothing in there: shirts, vest tops, jumpers, leggings, skirts, etc. There were also a mixture of style types too, from modern to Greek wear.

Sighing, I took my time choosing an outfit to wear.

-Triton's P.O.V-

Once my father's demigoddess had sat down and everyone placed their food order, the conversation was rather light. I only briefly listened as my father questioned Alyssa about her schoolwork, for I didn't take a liking to gaining knowledge about her mortal life. Unfortunately, while conversing with my mother, I caught snippets of their discussion, therefore discovering that in her Greek Mythology class she was unsurprisingly high marked, and that in Maths she, in her words, 'was beyond help'.

It was once the food had arrived that everyone engaged in the same conversation, which involved informing Alyssa how the ocean life was like. But still, the discussion wasn't entirely relaxed. You could conclude from just one glance that Alyssa presence wasn't wholly appreciated. The conversation held an aura of strain, particularly on my mother's behalf.

Alas, she was the queen, and therefore couldn't outright ignore the demigod. If she did, the tale bearing servants would spread word that the royal family had issues, and by Tartarus, that wouldn't be well tolerated given current circumstances. Therefore, when spoken to, my mother gave short one word answers, and opted to glare ferociously at Alyssa when no one was watching us.

It both amused and disconcerted me that Alyssa seemed unaffected by the disregard she received. In fact, the girl looked rather amused herself. I knew my mother was still wounded due to my father's constant affairs, yet for some reason unknown to me, Poseidon hoped that, over time, she'd eventually move on from them. I, myself, seriously doubted this wish, so to speak, would ever transpire. It was too large of a leap.

Only once had my mother ever fully forgiven him for an affair that produced a demigod: Theseus. Even so, that had only occurred due to the fact he saved her from being struck by Oceanus, nearly obliterating himself in the process. Only then did we both gradually begin to forgive and warm up to the child.

I wasn't ecstatic myself about Alyssa's birth, yet I also was not in the mood for another altercation with her either. The sooner she was informed about the recent disruption of Atlantis, the sooner we could retrieve what was stolen and the sooner she could leave.

* * *

Ιερά χάλια = Holy Crap.


	3. Breaking Down

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I wasn't thrilled myself about her birth, but I also wasn't in the mood to argue with her either. The sooner we told her and see if she'd help the sooner we could get back what was taken. **

As I took glances at Alyssa during dinner I couldn't help but realise she was rather pretty. She wasn't in the messy thrown-on clothes anymore, which surprisingly she didn't look that bad in. Instead she was wearing a purple silk top that had small straps with fabric flowing like water onto her arms. Across her top half there was a blue ribbon underlying her bust nicely and the blue fabric was also decorated with tiny shells. All-in-all the silk graced her well. She also had black leggings on, patterned with small studded golden jewels around the ankles. I noticed that they hugged her legs rather nicely. Her hair wasn't like the unruly waves earlier, it was in a fishtail braid that fell down her right side while loose curls fell down onto both sides of her face. Alyssa also wore silver flats that went well with what she was wearing, though gave her no extra height at all. I knew, with satisfaction, she'd always be shorter than me. But still, as the small, extremely unpredictable and lazy girl sat in front of me I could help but notice how beautiful she actually was. I coughed and shifted uncomfortably when I realised I'd just checked her out.

However, what surprised me the most was that she was on time. I'd obviously heard of this girls achievements and therefore what made her my father's favourite, which extremely annoyed me and was the main reason for my coldness towards Alyssa. But I knew she'd done many things since finding out about the Demigod life. All of them had spread throughout the sea like wild fire -if that was possible- yet despite her acts she was a girl, so I assumed her to be late.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Dinner was going okay I guess, though I really missed Tyson's company. I felt a little uncomfortable; I never wore anything girly, like pink or purple, and here I was in the latter. Aphrodite would have a field day with me if she looked down from her lofty perch and saw me now. Her attempt to get me into more girly things failed, epically.

I could tell Triton was trying to be civil and I was great-full for that, I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument tonight. Amphitrite ate mostly in silence but made small talk with Triton. Yet she gave me one word answers whenever the servants came in. I noticed it was only for the appearance, making sure no rumours went around that my presence disgusted the Queen.

Dad, naturally, wouldn't shut up. He was obviously happy to have his family in one room with no arguments taking place. However, I noticed that every now and again, when he thought I wasn't looking, he'd shared a knowing look with Triton. I didn't think anything of it at first, but now it was just getting annoying.

We were nearing the end of dinner, just in the middle of desert, when my father looked over to me and spoke in a strained voice.

"Alyssa, we need to talk."

It sounded important but like he didn't know how to go about it. Honestly, that freak me a little. What God gets anxious? Then again nothing really surprised me anymore, the demigod life an all.

"Oh, What about?" I asked slowly, trying to sound only mildly curious.

"As you know, whilst the war was going on," I flinched sadly at the mention of the war that took so many of my friends lives. Father noticed this and his expression softened, "Me and Triton fought up top with the demigods and other Gods." I nodded, "well, whilst we were up there, Polybotes sent some of his slaves down here to fight and while Amphitrite here was defending the palace and in charge of its grounds, someon-"

And that's when it kicked off.

Amphitrite bolted up, yelling, "It was not my fault, milord! I was defending your palace, so do not go blaming me for wha-"

"Mother, no one is blaming you for-" Triton started, but got overshadowed.

"Well, son, it sure sounds like it from my husband's description of the events! Even so, I don't understand why she has to know what's going on down here! When she has no right t-"Amphitrite was in absolute hysterics, screaming loudly in defiance and anger until Poseidon cut her off.

"AMPHITRITE! No one is blaming you, my wife. I was merely saying what you were the only one in charge down here and it was out of your hand because you were defining our palace," Amphitrite opened her mouth to argue something else, but Dad put his hand up to stop her, "And as for telling Alyssa what is happening is my decision as what was taken was mine. I trust her, and if she wishes to help she may,"

Dude I was totally confused, what in Hades was taken and what for Zeus sake happened?

Amphitrite took a breath to calm herself and nodded, knowing she couldn't actually defy her husband and king.

"Fine," she glanced at me and gave me a cold glare, which I gladly returned, before continuing, "but I shall leave for you to both tell her yourself, as I do not get along with the…child. I wish to be excused to calm my nerves."

My father sighed and nodded, therefore she stood up and left but not before muttering a 'Goodbye' to Triton, who nodded and gave a small smile before turning to look at me, his face neutral. Poseidon turn to look at me with an apologetic look but I waved it off.

"So, what's happening exactly?" I asked totally confused.

"Well, as father was saying," Triton answered me in a tone of forced politeness, "mother was fighting Polybotes' army when someone snuck into the palace and went into the chambers. As it seems they have stolen a very important object of fathers,"

It was obvious by his facial expression he was completely frustrated as to how someone got into the palace, and out again, unnoticed, along with stealing a possession. I nodded at his words despites fact I was still a little confused. I didn't even know there was a 'hide your precious things' chamber.

Fully curious now I spoke up, "And what was taken?"

"A precious jewel, however, it is not a normal one," Triton replied stiffly.

Wow, Wasn't that helpful. I thought sarcastically, he gave me nothing.

"This jewel has the power to open up a cell. A cell deep in the ocean." Poseidon stated gravely, looking directly at me, "The cell holds Oceanus, but if he gets out...there would be chaos, another war and destruction to the biggest of scales."

Whoa, and dad told me that Zeus was the dramatic one...

"The other Gods no nothing of this jewel," Triton stated. I was about to ask why but he noticed and continued, "If anyone ever went against us, though a betrayal or if we went to war with another God, or any enemy for that matter, and they knew of this jewel, all they would have to do would be to stun the occupants of the castle and take it. Then they could unleash one of our deadliest enemies against us."

This was a lot to take in. The last time I was here the war with the titan lord was raging and Oceanus was out. I remember the palace was barely standing and my father was old, resembling his home. Both of them were nearly destroyed by Oceanus hand. If he got out again there would be no end. Yet the jewel-like-key thing was stolen, and that's when I started having yet another mini panic attack, though I was careful not to show it.

They were both looking at me intently in the eyes. My Fathers glazed with a hope that I would help. To help do what I had no clue, but I knew I would no matter what. Also, he had a slight worry edged into his face, an understandable fear of losing his home. Triton had the same fear, however a look of irritation was there. An irritation of the disbelief and unknown. Irritation that someone actually took the jewel without anyone knowing, yet the confusion as to how they knew of it in the first place. There was also something else in his eyes, something that was far back, something I couldn't quite decipher.

"What are you going to do? Who do you suspect?" I asked quietly, still processing the information.

"Triton is going on a, as you would call, a quest. However, he cannot go alone and I will not have my people knowing what has happened, chaos would occur in our city out of fear of Oceanus, it could only be one of his men. But I trust you Alyssa, and I'm asking you this. Will you help him?" My father spoke with a forced blankness to his voice but it meant nothing, I could read the emotions on his face.

I didn't even have to think about it and I found myself I nodding, agreeing. I could tell from the look in my father's eyes this was deadly important because otherwise he wouldn't of asked. My Dad smiled slightly in gratitude while Triton nodded in approval of my loyalty to my father.

"As for suspects we only have vague ideas: It's most likely someone from Oceanus inner circle. However, we cannot be sure." Poseidon looked miserable, and also a little pissed off at the lack of knowledge for the situation.

I nodded and for some reason my eyes drifted to Triton, who also looked away from father. As soon as he met my gaze a silent understanding passed between us, a silent swearing the same thing. We would find the thief, we would both do everything in our powers to help and we would not fail our father.

"You will both set off tomorrow evening, we cannot waste more time. Also first you must go to the oracle because after all this is a quest." Poseidon stated.

Triton didn't look happy about going back on land but he didn't argue, and instead we both nodded. A silence fell and I recognised it as a silent option of dismissal, therefore quietly we both stood up to leave.

We'd reached the door when my father called just me back. I glanced at the coral clock on the wall as I walked to stand in front of my dad, half 10. I didn't realise we'd talked for so long.

"Alyssa,"

At the address I looked up to where he was still seated. I kept my expression blank as he spoke, however his face was twisted in guilt.

"I know you just finished the war two days ago, Alyssa. And I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary." He said truthfully.

"I know, dad,"

As the words left my mouth I tried for a smile, however the mention of the war was like a knife to my stomach. My old campers faces flashed before my eyes.

"I didn't just call you down to Atlantis for the quest," From his words I looked up, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how you'd be coping. You looked extremely distant on Olympus. I knew you were grieving but you looked broken, Alyssa. Are you sure you can do this?" He asked softly.

It was weird for my dad to show this much concern for me in person. I wasn't quite expecting it, but I was great-full. I very suddenly wanted to be alone again, however not wanting to hurt his feeling, and start to worry him more, I answered.

"I can handle it, dad. I promise,"

He nodded. My dad kept his gaze on me. Slowly growing uncomfortable from the stare I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I wasn't the only one that noticed, Alyssa." He stated after a while.

My eyes shot back up to his. At my confused expression he continued, his voice sympathetic.

"Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Hera told me they noticed your distant behaviour, too. Even though you were grieving, natural of course, we'd won and you didn't seem to register that. Are you sure you're doing ok, my child? Given the situation?"

I was now officially on edge. My ADHD was battling for me to get out of this conversation, but he was my father, so I answered, "Yes, I'm grieving dad, but soon the pain will numb down. It did last time, and besides I could be doing worse I suppose. I could be Annabeth."

My word were true, my best friend was worse. Annabeth was on the verge of going into a psychotic state from the guilt and grief she was harbouring. She'd done nothing wrong other than just being there. She felt responsible I guess, like I did, like I do. I was honestly scared for her, she was more broken than me. I wanted to talk to her but Apollo wouldn't allow anyone, Mortal or not, to see her.

My father nodded.

He could tell clearly by my expression I wasn't ready from this conversation, and to my surprise he dropped the topic. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears and I figured soon he dismiss me. It was too my surprise again when he didn't, instead he pulled me onto his lap, and into a hug. As he did my eyes filled with tears and my mind flashed with the images of all my friends dying with me stuck watching, so unable to help them. Eventually I let my guard down and the tears fell as I sobbed into his chest. He stayed silent as I cried but soon begin rubbing circles on my back. It was much like how a father would comfort an upset 5 year old. However, right now I wasn't too bothered by how childish I looked.

-Poseidon P.O.V-

I could tell Alyssa was about to break down right before it happened. She looked defeated, so unlike her usual self, and I felt a twinge of guilt for not knowing what to do. As the tears began to pool in my daughters eyes I just went with my instincts and pulled her to me, burring my face into her hair as she cried. I didn't know how to comfort her exactly but I wanted to let her know I was there for her, that I was her father and she my daughter. That I was proud.

We sat in silence together until she'd calmed down. It was after a long while when her breathing came less ragged. I glanced at the coral clock on the wall: twenty two minutes past eleven. Sighing, I felt Alyssa shifted slightly in my arms, and looking down I noticed she'd fallen asleep, clearly exhausted from stress.

I absolutely didn't want her to go on the quest, not that I was a big fan of the idea in the first place, I tolerated just because it was the only option. But now I was certain. I hated the idea of my daughter going to do this. However, she has her mother stubbornness, now she'd agreed there was no going back.

Amphitrite walked into the dinner hall after a few more minutes and saw us. I pretended not to notice that her scowl was slowly turning into an expression of sympathy. Glancing at my daughter, I too noticed how her tear stained face looked so broken and innocent as she slept. Amphitrite then turned to the door on the left, which lead to the throne room, with a soft expression.

I stood up, cradling my daughter, and walked towards the main doors. I made my way down the hallway slowly and quietly, trying not to awaken Alyssa. I was glad that no one else was awake in this part of the castle, not that I was embarrassed to be seen carrying my sleeping 17 year old daughter to her room, I wasn't, but I knew Alyssa pride would be wounded should someone mention her break down, which would be noticeable to anyone as the tear stains were still clear on her face.

I walk into her room and placed her carefully on her bed, pulling the covers over her as I did. She was still dressed but she looked comfortable enough for me not to need to call the maid to change her. I stood back up straight and walked towards the door. Just before I closed it I glanced back at my daughter in a peaceful sleep, silently praying she'd be okay soon.

I walked to the throne room in thought, a blank expression across my face. People in the palace would just think I was brooding, but I was actually thinking of Alyssa and Triton. I was extremely worried for both of them.

My daughter was still recovering from the war, and in all honesty, she wasn't doing a good job at it. She was keeping her emotions locked up and that was extremely bad news with a temper like hers, which she'd gained from me. As the daughter of the earth-shaker that wasn't good news. Her emotions could overwhelm her at any point, causing her powers to react with them, and therefore cause destruction. Not to mention the fact she could possibly get killed on this quest, and that I definitely didn't want.

Despite the fact that Triton put up a guard I could still read his emotion as easily as a book. He was frustrated about the thief, he was worried for his home, and lastly he was confused about Alyssa. I could feel every emotion he was emitting, those the main three and easiest to read, however there were more, many more. He had too much conflicted emotion running wild in him, he too was possible of an explosion of power at any point. I knew that Triton couldn't die on this quest, but he could get seriously injured, and I didn't want that either.

Sighing loudly, I headed towards the Throne Room.


	4. Isn't my First

-**Poseidon's P.O.V-**

**Sighing loudly, I headed towards the Throne Room. **

-Tritons P.O.V-

I awoke at the sound of someone knocking at my door. Sighing, I yelled sleepily for them to enter. I was too tired and not fully awake enough to get up and answer for myself. When the door opened I saw that it was one of the day manservants that had entered.

"Lord Triton, I am here to inform you of your schedule for today," I sat up and nodded for him to continue, "You have your highly advanced battle training today from Ten o'clock till Half past Eleven. Then your father would like to speak to you, and after that,"-he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket-"you have been requested to join a meeting in the centre room."

I nodded in gratitude and dismissed him.

Once I'd got up, I showered and put on my armour. Then I made my way outside to the battle field training area. I was slightly bored at the fact it was just a repeat lesson, to make sure everyone had caught up. In fact I didn't really need to take this class as I knew it all, however father had insisted I 'refresh my memory'. While trudging along down there I let my mind wonder to how this quest could go down.

-break line-

At half past I made my way to the dinner hall, where I knew my father would be. He always liked to eat before meetings. He and my mother looked up as soon as I entered, Alyssa wasn't there.

"You wanted to speak to me father?" I asked politely

"Yes, son. Sit down,"

I did so, whilst taking some toast from the plate that appeared in front of me.

"I need to speak with you about the quest."

"Yes?"

"You are only allowed to use your powers a total number of three times."

A deadly silence fell.

"What?"

My father raised an unamused eyebrow at my low tone.

"Why only three?' I yelled.

Later the volume of my voice would shock me, but I was fuming too much to notice at the moment. I instantly absolutely hated the idea of not being able to use my powers freely. What if something happened and I needed to defend myself after my number was up! Then what huh? However, I didn't say this out loud, not trusting my voice.

"You are limited with your powers for the reasons followed: One, whilst your time on land should be short as you are only getting a prophecy, and the assumption the thief is still under sea, yours and Alyssa scent combined may cause monsters to come after you. Also the usage of your powers will ensure that they do, as it will amplify your sent. Two, when you are in the ocean during your quest, we have noted that Oceanus sea monsters are still around. Though deep in the ocean, they could smell the power radiating should you use it." He explained calmly.

It did make sense I guess. A high usage of my powers would cause an up rise should we cross any unwanted guest, not to mention the fact that Alyssa would be with me. But that didn't stop me being mad.

"And if we are wrong about the thief being from the sea? What if we have to stay on land?" I questioned.

It's dangerous to walk on land almost defenceless. There are still some monsters that haven't been sent to Tartarus from the war. It wouldn't usually be a problem, only these monster can make even the Gods fade, and I didn't particularly want to meet them without being able to protect myself. This was absolutely mental and humiliating.

"Like I have said, land or sea, three times." I swallowed rather harshly, a lump forming in my throat from my anger and disbelief, "You and Alyssa may take whatever weapons necessary for your defence of course."

I nodded.

"The only time you are permitted to use your powers over that number, should the need arise, is if you are in extreme danger and there is no other option what so ever, understood?" My father ordered sternly.

I nodded again, though this time more sharply. This was bloody ridiculous!

At this moment Alyssa walked in and as father glanced at her he sent a warm smile. She returned it and seated quietly across from me. Once she'd sat father continued with our conversation.

"Triton, I'm serious when I say only if the need should arise." He repeated.

"I know, father!" I snapped.

I really didn't want to hear my so-called rules again. But then a thought popped into my head, what about Alyssa?

Father seemed to read my mind and answered my silent question.

"Alyssa may use her powers more freely, but not often," He announced.

Are you freaking kidding me? I thought as I glared at her. She could use her powers whilst I could not? For Zeus sake, this was so unfair! How in the name of the underworld was that fair. Monsters can still smell a demigods scent, on land or in the sea, so how was that pissing fair? I was about to retaliate in annoyance when my mother spoke up.

"And why is that, My Lord?" she asked stiffly, looking directly at father. I noticed her tone wasn't as aggressive as when she usually spoke too or about Alyssa.

"Tritons powers are more noticeable than Alyssa's as he is a more powerful being. She is a demigod and Triton a God. This being she can use her power more freely, though I would prefer her not to use them every single time she can," He looked straight at her whilst talking now, his tone half-warningly half-proud, "She is still a powerful demigod as she is my child, one of the big three, and will eventually get her scent noticed too."

She merely nodded and carried on playing with her cereal. Honestly, she didn't look like she cared about the conversation at all. In fact she actually looked quite sad. I suppose she was still grieving.

"Unfair" I muttered.

Even though my dad heard my comment he didn't reply, he just sighed and carried on eating his lunch. I shook my head. I understood why but I didn't like it.

There was no talking for about fifteen minutes at the table, therefore we eat in silence. Well not all of us, I noticed Alyssa didn't eat, she just kept playing with her cereal. It wasn't until dad spoke up again that the tense silence ended.

"After the meeting Triton you must pack for the quest, and quickly. Alyssa can do hers once she has eaten something," he said with a stern glance at her, apparently he'd noticed her lack of appetite too, "And then she can see Tyson again, if she wishes?"

We both nodded silently. She started eating after a few more glances from dad, much to her obvious annoyance. It grew silent again, though it was less tense this time. However, my anger was still obviously there.

-Alyssa's P.O.V-

Once I'd eaten around half of my cereal we all stood up, going in different directions, with nods to each other in departure. Dad and Triton went towards the centre room, Amphitrite towards the throne room and I went to my room.

I entered and started packing straight away. It also gave me a chance to go through all of the cloths in my dresser, as I actually haven't looked properly. This morning I just opened the draw and threw on what was on top of the pile: a white tank top, a darkish blue half-buttoned thin jumper, light denim jeans and black pump-vans. Also the fact I never really cared how I looked explained why my hair fell in loose unruly waves, even more so than usual.

There was just regular clothes in my drawers: light and dark jeans, along with a few shorts and a few pairs of three quarters. There was many sea green and baby blue thick and thin jumpers. Seriously, there were loads. However, the short, long sleeved tops and tank tops were each different colours, some even neon. Weirdly, this amused me.

Once I'd pact a few sets of clothes, my spare weapons, some ambrosia and Necker I was good. It had taken me forty-five minutes to pack, I was taking my time. Smiling lightly I stood and made my way to the forges.

-Triton P.O.V, two and a half hours later-

I'd just finished packing when I realized it was nearing half-three. Father told me after the meeting was finished that we'd be setting off to the oracle, whose name was apparently Rachel, at four o'clock. The fact that she was apparently a friend of Alyssa was also good, this meaning she'd most likely help us with a prophecy. Sighing, I stood and headed to get Alyssa from the forges. On my way there a thought popped into my mind. Since when was I the servant? Rolling my eyes at nothing in particular I continued. According to father we had to meet half an hour before we leave, so we could check over what we'd packed.

The meeting was boring as ever. It was just the regular reports on what was happening in the city, so nothing fairly new other than what was being rebuilt from the wars destruction. The only difference was mourning the nineteen soldiers that had lost their lives from bravely fighting Polybotes' slave-rats.

I walked towards the forges, wondering when I'd next be safely back at home. It made me a little sad to think if I have to stay on land for some reason, especially when I'd only just returned to my home a few days ago.

Once at the forge doors I pushed them open without knocking. Alyssa, Tyson and two other Cyclopes were talking and laughing while sitting at the very back table. The other Cyclopes were talking a break, or what they called a break; they were sharpening their tools. As soon as I walked in, the Cyclopes' that noticed me over the racket nodded in respected, I nodded back and made my way to the table. As soon as I got there Alyssa looked up, probably sensing my aura.

"It's time." I said and she nodded.

As she faced Tyson, he looked incredibly sad and on the verge of tears. I'd never felt that, the urge to cry for family over a little things, to care for someone that much it makes you sad when they leave. Must be nice.

"Why you have to go, sister?" Tyson asked in a solemn voice.

"We need to do something for Dad, but I'll see you soon, Tys." She gave him a sad smile.

"Will miss you, Lyssa." He replied, sniffling as he did.

As they both stood he gave her a hug, less bone crushing than the others, but it was clear he didn't want her to go.

"You too, Tys." Alyssa replied, patting his head and effectively making him smile, batting her hand away.

She finally let go of him and turned to me. Looking her in the eyes I saw a pool of emotion behind them. It was rather enchanting; there was guilt, grief, sadness, fear, and an anger that's was so close to rage I was surprised that she hadn't exploded yet. However, there was also loyalty, compassion, pride and a fierce determination. I felt quite bad for her actually, to have to be the leader of an army in both wars, the second one that started not even a year after the first ended and the latest to finish less than a few days ago, to now be thrown on a quest to prevent a third. It was hard not to admire her, or at least respect her, for all she'd done and was willing to do despite how she feels.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Me, Triton, Dad and Amphitrite were at the gates of the palace walls, each of the 'adults' faces were blank from emotions but the aura was obvious. Dad patted Triton on his back, wishing him well with a kind smile as he hugged his mother. Poseidon turned to me and pulled me into a hug. It was clear from the look on his face he didn't want me to go, but it was too late now. I wouldn't back down, not for the life of me.

"Try to be safe, my Children. I will aid you both anyway I can." He tightened the hug slightly before letting me go.

"Well be fine, dad. Triton's a God and this isn't my first." I replied, trying for a smile.

"I know, Alyssa." He said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "But do try to be as careful as you can."

I nodded and climbed on top of the whale that was bobbing next to the one Triton was sat upon. He wasn't too keen on this idea and kept complaining about it until I pointed it out that they would be faster at getting us to the surface than us swimming, and thank the Gods, he finally shut up. With one last glance at Dad and the palace we kicked off, speeding up to the surface.

Once we'd broken the surface, some where near Santa Monica, I waved goodbye to the Whales whilst Triton changed forms. His hair was in the same ponytail, and I wondered if it was automatic every time he changed. He wore slightly lighter, yet still quite dark jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off half of his tanned, nicely toned arms. He was pretty good looking. I realized he must of noticed my slight checking out because he smirked at me before talking.

"Father said I can teleport us there and that is when my three start." he told me with an amused expression, obviously aimed at me. However, his voice was hard, annoyed by his rules, which amused me.

Gods, and he calls me the childish one.

I nodded and he walked to stand directly in front of me, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he did. I sighed.

"Don't you need a location?"

He rolled his eyes, "As you're teleporting with me all you need to do is think of her location and we'll arrive there."

I nodded as he held out his hand. Gods, I was glad for my short breakfast. With a grimace I took his hand, then we flashed out.

We arrived outside her cave, just within the camp borders. When she first became the oracle it was Apollo's idea with the cave. Honestly, I thought it was rather odd, how was it comfortable? I noticed that Triton had a repulsed, judgey look on his face as he observed Rachel's cave. I shot him a glare before walking towards the curtain, with him next to me, and called out. I began to wonder whether Rachel would mind giving us a prophecy. I knew she doesn't like the feeling, and sometimes she'd even get light headed.

I suddenly began to feel bad. It wasn't like we were giving her much of a choice here, However, all my worries halted as she pulled aside the curtain. Taking one look at me she pulled me into one of the biggest hugs of my life, one enough to rival even Tyson. Laughing, I hugged back.

She pulled away after a while and smiled, "Hey Ally, it good to see you in one piece,"

'Hey, Rach, Yeah you too. Mind if we come in?" I ask politely, trying sounding impatient or rude.

She smiled and nodded, stepping aside.

We walked into the wide cave and I was instantly amused. It was decorated with paintings. Seriously, they were all over the walls. Also her school uniform was thrown around a wide range, I was impressed. Each piece: shirt, tie, blazer and skirt was at an opposite side of the rock structure. It rivaled my bedroom back home. She told us to sit on the deck chairs while she got us all a glass of water. As she entered the 'room' she considered a 'kitchen', Triton turned to me.

"She's the Oracle?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? An old women in rags?" I asked, amused by his shocked expression.

"No, of course not." He snapped. I rose an eyebrow at him, and eventually he continued, "Just not a teenager covered in paint...and living in a cave."

I nodded.

After a few second Rachel came back in. As she glanced between us she began eyeing Triton suspiciously, causing me too laugh again.

"Rachel this is my half-brother Triton. Triton this is Rachel Dare, the current host of the Oracle of Delphi." I announced.

They nodded to each other and Rachel smiled kindly. Then turning back to me, she spoke, "So, what's up?"

"We need a Prophecy, Rach,"

As the words left my mouth my tone was so unsure of myself, which was odd, and I showed my distaste with a grimace at myself. She pulled a face, similar to mine, that I would of found funny on any other day, but this was too serious. Also I knew Triton would flip out and starting moaning saying: 'We're wasting time. This is too important. Don't be so childish.'

"I know you hate giving them, Rach. Honestly, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important I swear, but we really do need one."

"Its fine, Ally. I'll do it. Besides my head aches less than when I first started giving them. So, what is it for?" She asked.

I was pretty irritated that she'd asked the exact question I wasn't allowed to answer. This whole secret quest thing was already getting rather annoying.

"We cannot reveal that information." Triton stated bluntly.

"Fair enough." She replied sharply, looking him straight in the eyes, her hair like a flaming bush. It was pretty amusing for a second

She closed her eyes in concentration and, after about twenty seconds, a green type of mist surrounded her entire body. Her mouth shot open but it didn't move as the voice spoke.

'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.'

I glanced at Triton with a slightly disturb look, he met my gaze and nodded. Sighing, I continued. I'd done this how many times now? and it still freaked me out. Pathetic.

I took a step towards the Delphi-styled-Rachel and spoke.

"What is my Destiny?"

It answered me with the same raspy voice, and the mist began to curl more tightly around Rachel's body.

_'A quest for the two children of the sea,_

_Shall head north to find the jewel key._

_Both will fight the Goddess that has turned,_

_Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned._

_Yet too return what was stolen,_

_He must understand why he's fallen._

_You'll try kill the energy that will defend,_

_But will still drown in the ocean in the end.'_

The mist disappeared and Rachel slumped forward from her standing position. Thinking fast I ran forward, catching her before she head-butted the hard, wooden painting board.

"Thanks," She said gratefully.

"No problem."

She stood up, pulling from my grip.

"So, I guess you can't tell me what I said?" She asked, absently rubbing her head.

"Sorry, but no. I can't." I replied guiltily.

However, she merely shrugged, clearly not bothered at the moment. She grunted and mumbled something about aspirin, then silently walked off towards the 'kitchen' again.


	5. The Awkward Car Ride

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**However, she merely shrugged, clearly not bothered at the moment. She grunted and mumbled something about aspirin, then silently walked off towards the 'kitchen' again. **

-Third Person P.O.V-

Alyssa and Triton were sitting in Rachel Dares living room, individually pondering different meanings of the prophecy, but as they both new, prophecies could have double meanings. Alyssa in particular was debating the meanings of the last two lines. As she'd asked for the prophecy it was in her point of view, also the usage of 'you'll' didn't give high hopes for the drowning in the ocean in the end line. She all-in-all was rather frustrated about the sense of drowning, logically she couldn't.

Triton was just as confused, however he wondered what God had turned, as none, which he knew of, had been acting strange lately, so who did it refer too? And why had they turned? Also who must understand why they'd fallen, and who'd fallen and fallen for/from what? Was it a metaphor?

Triton broke the silence first, the irritation was clear in his voice as he exclaimed. "So, we have to head north, but where at in the dam North?!"

"Well, are we to travel in the 'north' land or 'north' sea?" Alyssa asked, she was clearly unhappy with his tone of voice.

"I'd say land," He sighed. Alyssa shot him a questionable look so Triton explained, "within the three lines of 'Shall head north to find the jewel key', 'Both will fight the God that has turned', and 'Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned' it's hinted. One: The North direction in the nearest sea area is widely used, there'd be no point in hiding anything this important there as you'd be easily spotted despite the war. Two: all Gods in the sea have made it perfectly clear whose side they're on and there isn't any unknown, meaning it's a God from land, Three: lives burned, if it means fire, you can't create it underwater without an oxygen bubble which, unless a child of Poseidon and therefore come naturally, is difficult to create. And therefore I'd say land is the smartest place to start searching."

"Okay, I see your point, but like you said, where too in the north?" Alyssa ask clearly unhappy. This time not from Tritons tone, but from lack of knowledge of where to go.

Triton gave her a look cross between sympathy, understanding and annoyance, clearly feeling the same as she did.

Poseidon was pacing the throne room whilst Amphitrite was perched on her throne. Poseidon was obviously worried for his children, he knew Triton and Alyssa didn't get on the best but they had improved from the first and second encounter during the first war. The first time being Tritons coldness and Alyssa snappy sarcastic-ness when she'd awoken, arm finally healed, from the explosion of Kronos ship.

_-flashback-_

_Alyssa came into the battle strategy room, Tyson swimming beside her. Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite where looking over battle schemes as they entered. Poseidon noticed them first, and Alyssa was taking in his older features. When the others too finally noticed them, he introduced Alyssa and Amphitrite, and soon enough the latter excused herself. Then Poseidon introduced his two children together._

_"Triton this is my demigod Daughter, Alyssa,' Poseidon stated, clearly uncomfortable, 'Alyssa, this is my Immortal Son, Triton."_

_"Immortal Son and Heir to the Throne of Atlantis." Triton exclaimed proudly and matter-of-factly, "So Alyssa, I see you've decided to take time off your year's long break and finally come to help?"_

_Alyssa scoffed, "Break? Yeah sure I guess my 'years long break' was super relaxing, absolutely. It was very nice, I do like the easy life," She made sure every single word was oozing dislike and sarcasm, "As the many near death experiences and my constant repeat of prolonging impending doom was really the icing on top of the cake during my...break."_

_Triton had a momentary look of shock from her cheek, however he soon recovered. Giving her the coldest glare Poseidon had ever seen on his son's face, he then turned and spoke "Ah, Father I shall head to the front line and fight. I won't let you down."_

_Poseidon nodded whilst Alyssa rolled her eyes._

_-end-_

During that first meeting Poseidon hadn't expected anything more or less. He knew his children well, and despite being children of the sea, therefore unpredictable, he knew how they'd react. How could he not? He was the sea.

The second time was definitely worse, yet neither of them new Poseidon even saw them fight. In fact they still didn't. That was the first time Poseidon was disappointed in both his children at the same time. Triton for starting an unnecessary argument and Alyssa for starting the fight.

_-flashback 2-_

_Alyssa was walking towards the elevator to meet Annabeth and Grover after her conversations with Hermes and Athena. As she turned the corner she saw someone she wasn't expecting too, I guess it was just the day as she kept getting unexpected visitors._

_Well, that was one of the most stupidest things I've ever seen." Triton said looking her up and down clearly not impressed. However, deep in his eyes you could see the jealousy._

_"What?"_

_"Declining Immortality because of a promise to a dead man." He said lined with amusement._

_"Look, Your highness, you don't know me stop acting like you do yeah? Also what I do and what request is not of your business, Dear Brother. Therefore you cannot comment on my life got it?!"_

_"Now you listen here, girl. I'm am a God you cann-" He started, eyes full of rage._

_"Yes, a God. A God who would have faded about an hour ago had I not helped defeat Kronos, okay? So, just leave me alone or I'll make you, got it?" Alyssa eyes equally full of fire._

_"I don't care what you have done. But you will never speak to me like that, girl." He walked past her, smashing his shoulder into hers as he did._

_However, Alyssa wasn't having any of that, she turned and splashed him with water. The blast enough force to jolt him forward and almost fall down. He turned, eyes glowing, and sent his own jet towards her, with more force than hers, but she refused to drop._

_A miniature fight broke out yet they were fairly even. However, every now and again Triton would gain the upper hand, but it soon faltered. Hurricanes, earthquakes and forceful water was fired at the opposite for at least five minutes. In fact it carried on until a couple of minor Gods and Goddess pulled them away from each other._

_-end-_

Poseidon sighed, he didn't particularly like remembering his children fight. His pace came to a halt and he slumped onto his Throne. Next, the merpeople arrived, as they did he remained silent, in a brood, and awaited for the meeting to begin.

-Tritons P.O.V-

"Well, how are we to find where at in the North?" I complained. This was taking too long.

Just then the girl, Rachel, walked in and added to the conversation, "I'm totally lost at whatever you are both talking about, but what if you pray to Athena? As she's the Goddess of wisdom she may know."

"I know who she is!" Alyssa snapped whilst The Oracle shot her a smug look. Weird.

"I know," she shrugged, "It was merely a suggestion."

"Obviously." Alyssa stood up and walked to sit at the counter instead. She mumbled something about 'interfering, self-centred, uncaring wisdom goddess' as she did. I rolled my eyes at her childishness.

We'd left the oracles house after agreeing, well me demanding, to get more answers from Athena, who Alyssa was sure wouldn't answer our questions. It was clear from the look on Alyssa face she wasn't keen on seeing Athena, a slight bonus, however I did wonder the story behind it. The more I thought about it the more I reckoned it was just because Alyssa was a child of Poseidon, so they both instantly disliked each other. I got on with Athena, but I was likely the only one.

I wondered just how many Gods or Goddess Alyssa had pissed off. I'd heard she showed no respect, or if so very little, towards Gods, even toward the Olympians. It was told that she thought they were 'Stuck up, Demanding, Selfish and Proud' which is a little harsh. Not all were like that, some maybe, not naming names, but that didn't give her an excuse to be disrespectful or challenging the Gods, as they were on a higher status.

Everyone, Demigod, God and pretty much anyone part of the Greek word knows what she's done. Apparently at the age of 12 she'd beaten Ares in battles, she'd injured a few minor Gods/Goddess on her many quests, but the main one was the sword fight with Hades skeleton warrior and then she pinned him, the king of the underworld, down on the floor with a sword to his face after she destroyed his helpers. She'd also stood up to Hermes when he was in a bad state and he threatened to dust her. Not to mention the very few Gods that had switched sides during the giant War took a beating from her. It was unbelievable she was still alive, she was unpredictable and too outspoken, yet no one had blown her up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alyssa spoke. "We're not teleporting again are we?"

I shook my head. No, we needed to save up when I used my powers.

At the moment we were walking through camp, heading for the boarders. It was slightly better then yesterday, it was more clean, and things were beginning to be rebuilt. We were only being noticed by a few people, everyone else was busy.

"The chariot," I replied, glancing at Alyssa she pulled a face.

I wasn't keen on the idea myself. There fairs where overpriced and I'm not a fan of nearly plummeting into walls, fences, trees or any other hard objects near the roads. However, thanks to my 'Limited powers rule' we had no other transportations because I wasn't waiting a chance on teleporting when there were other ways.

She groaned as we walked out the camp boarders. Grunting she pulled out a drachma and threw it onto the road, muttering the summon as she did, "stethi 'O harma diaboles,"

The chariot pulled up nearly instantly, 'clearly in the neighbourhood' I though sarcastically.

We each got in and it instantly it went gloomy, which I hated without fault. The sisters, Wasp, Tempest and Anger, turned to us at exactly the same time and said together, "Children of the sea, ah."

"Where too, sweeties?" Anger pondered

"Do tell us honey's, don't make us guess." Popped in Tempest directing it at Alyssa.

"But that's the fun part you hag." Yelled Anger and hit Tempest on the head with a coffee cup.

"Not when I have no eye it's not." Argued Tempest batting her hand away.

"Shut up, you old hags," interrupted Wasp, "So, where too?"

Making eye contact with Alyssa, she shot me a small smile, "Lady Athena's location." I requested blankly.

They each gave us a creepy smile with greyish-blue teeth and turned to the weal. However, a five minute argument broke out about who got the eye and who's turn it was to drive and who got control over this and that. Growing annoyed Alyssa snapped at them, using some quite foul language in Greek, which was amusing because she instantly looked guilty after she'd said it. The three sisters stared at Alyssa, she quickly hid her guilt at glared in return, grunting Tempest warned us it would be a longer ride. Great.

We shot around buildings, museums and a few churches, though trees and bushes. We basically saw at least a quarter of the city in five and a half minutes, and we both didn't look great from the rough movements. We slammed shoulders a couple of times but I think it hurt her more, being pushed into the door frame from backlash.

We turned a sharp corner and both crashed into each other. As I slammed backward I fell onto my back, and something hit my front. It wasn't heavy, but it was light either. I instantly grabbed onto it, my hand gripping it tightly, to stop it from falling and hitting the floor. Then realised I had my eyes closed, and apparently so did Alyssa. We opened them at the same time. There was a small squeak from Alyssa when she realised what position we ended up in.

I was lying across the seats on my back, my hands on Alyssa waist -who was on top of me- holding her against myself pretty hard. Our faces had about an inch between them, I could feel her breath on my face. It was slightly awkward, but I still liked it way more than I should of. It wasn't just because I'm a guy and urges, but it just felt real. We were staring into each other's eyes and even though I still wasn't sure if I even liked Alyssa as a person or as friend, I did like how natural this felt.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

A million thoughts when threw my mind as we turned the corner. One: I thought I was going to die. Two: I was likely to fall though the windshield. Three: I can't see. Four: Gods, this is what seat belts are for guys! And a couple of other vulgar languaged last thoughts. Yet surprisingly I didn't hurt myself, but I did become extremely embarrassed. As we'd turned the corner, the jolt had me landing on top of Triton, who'd also fallen backwards when we'd turned. He was gripping me tightly on my waist and holding my body against him. That's when I realised one of my hands was smashed between my chest and his, holding me up slightly, while my other was gripping his bicep. It was weird and super embarrassing, but another part of me felt a little normal against him, felt right.

As soon as that thought popped into my head I'd had enough, and was slightly grossed out too. Therefore, I began to sit up, and so did Triton. However, as he moved quicker than me, I was jolted once more, my legs slipping to either side of him. Once we were sat up straight I was practically straddling him. He still had his hands around me and mine on him, but then, curse the fates, we went over a pothole, -funny how that's when I realised we were still driving. Therefore, the hole jerked me forward, slamming me against him more. I then realised that almost every inch of my body was tightly pressed against his.

Looking into his eyes I saw they had a calculating look, like trying to figure me out. I didn't know what it meant but I knew I wanted to move. As comfortable as I was, I was still equally as uncomfortable. And Gods save me, I blushed! I didn't hate Triton, I knew that for a fact, but I didn't know how much I liked him. I didn't think I even considered him a friend.

Yet despite my want to move, I didn't. I swear we sat like that for about 5 minutes, just drinking in the other face. I was trying not to be so confused as to why neither of us had pushed the opposite away yet. I thought for sure he'd shove me off him with a glare, however I was proven wrong, way wrong, in fact he gripped me tighter.

Suddenly came to a stop and the Sisters yelled each word alternately.

"Honeys" ~ Tempest

"We're" ~Anger

"Here" ~Wasp

We untangled ourselves in silence, and got out. Triton paid the Grey Sisters and they each shot us a wink, clearly saying they saw what happened. As they did Triton shot me a smirk, well he was obviously back to his old annoying, pig-headed self. I turned away whilst rolling my eyes and trying to act normal whilst dialling down my blush.

As the cab shot off into the distance we turned and took in our surrounding. We were near an old cabin, a huge fresh water lake cover the North side of the building and trees overflowed the south. It was in the middle of no where but the view was rather pretty and right there, sat on the porch, surrounded by blue prints, was Lady Athena. My ADHD kicked in as I saw the Goddess that has threaten me millions of times before. Well, let just say we're not the best of friends.

I stood still just staring as Triton started to walk forward. He taken about four steps forward when he noticed my absence and turned around to look at me. When he saw me stood stick still he rolled his eyes and sighed. He came back in silence, grabbed my arm and not so gently, and pulled me along with him. Highly annoying me, I ripped myself from his grip.

"You're not scared of Athena, are you?" he ask highly amused.

"What? No, why?" I asked, slowly getting irritated. It didn't help the fact the closer I got to the Goddess the more my ADHD kicked in, obviously sensing the bad feelings.

"You froze just then, and now you're all jumpy." He replied, still amused, though slightly less so.

"There's a difference, dear brother, between being scared of someone and wanted to shove my sword up there God-like, self-centred, shitt-" I started in a voice full of anger and irritation.

"Okay! I get it," he cut me off, which didn't help my sudden mood change.

As we reached the porch we stood directly in front of her, merely on reflex I sneered, I couldn't help it.

Triton hovered for a moment, then cleared his throat awkwardly and impatiently, causing Athena's head snapped up, breaking her concentration. She was the same as the last time I'd seen her, casual clothing, jeans and a nice top, her curly hair fall just below her shoulders and her eyes looking like she was calculating a million different things at once. When he saw Triton her grey calculating eyes brightened a quarter of a fraction, but when she looked at me, her face darkened instantly. Athena glared at me, square in the eyes, before speaking.

"Well, well," She voiced, her tone full of dislike. "Children of the sea."


	6. Fighting Gods to get Answers

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**'Well well," She voiced, her tone full of dislike. "Children of the sea.' **

"So Athena, it's been awhile." I said sarcastically, not really caring she could blast me to pieces in a heart beat.

"Yes, it has been a while." She replied with clear aggravation, which deeply amused me. I hated this Goddess, and my instincts were in overdrive, warning me for an attack.

Triton cleared his throat again, "Lady Athena?" Her Grey eyes flickered to her adoptive father, "We need to ask you something."

"I know you do, why else would you be here? But will I answer you, that is the question." She replied in a knowing voice.

"This is stupid..." I muttered annoyed.

"I'd keep your mouth shut, Demigod. If you keep talking to me with such disrespect I might not answer your question." She taunted.

"Well, My Lady, how would you like another war to break out? Given you're the Goddess of wisdom you should know the situation. Though it's ironic, wisdom Goddess but not smart enough to keep her nos-"

"Okay, point even. You both have fair arguments, can we drop it, please? Good. Now, Alyssa shut up. Athena will you answer our questions or..?" Triton said clearly impatient. However, I could see the confusion in his eyes from our exchange.

"As you are my adopted Father, Triton I will answer your questions. You get one each. However, after this expect no other help from me." Athena said, making great effort not to look in my direction as I clearly disrespected her. I blamed her for Tartarus.

Triton nodded, "Okay, give us a minute?"

Athena nodded and returned to studding her blueprints, muttering coordinates under her breath. Triton pulled me back a few steps by my wrist, just out of hearing range and turned to face me.

"Ok, you'll explain that little scene later," he ordered in disbelief, my thoughts were somewhere along the lines of 'screw you.' then he sighed as he continued, "But now we need to figure out our questions."

I nodded, "We need to know where at North, who's turned and what lives are going to be burned, but as we only have two questions. Personally I think we should ask Where at North? and another one, the others can wait."

"Well as the 'burned' line could be life threatening we could ask that, I mean, it's logical. However, knowing which God has turned… we could use that to our advantage."

"Yeah, I guess," I was only half listening, my mind had drifted to the last two lines, what did they mean? I couldn't drown but the prophecy line seemed to think I could. However, it could be a double meaning, but what kind of metaphor would that be? Apparently, my thoughts were portrayed on my face, and Triton noticed.

"Alyssa?" He murmured. I looked up at him, he was about four inches taller than me, slightly annoying. I swear I'd soon get a neck cramp, "If you want to ask about the last lines you can, it's your question."

He didn't sound too keen, obviously thinking other questions where more important than mine and I understood that. But as he said it was my question, but still we did need to know more of the slightly more dangerous situations. Besides, if I drown I drown, there's obviously nothing I could do about it, and there was a chance Triton could get hurt if I asked my death via drowning question as we'd be down on important information. I looked at him and nodded, silently telling him I'd decided what I was going to ask.

He let go of my wrist and we walked back to where Athena was busying herself in paper work.

"Lady Athena, I shall ask my question first, then Alyssa will ask hers." Triton stated. The goddess nodded, eyes pooling with knowledge as she waited.

"Where to in the North should we travel?"

"Travel towards Boreas, the God of North winds and winter."

Hang on. North was a person? What the Hades.

-Tritons P.O.V-

I couldn't believe I didn't think of that! I mean I'm no Athena, but everyone knows all the Gods that betrayed their own were in hiding after the second war. How in the name of the fates did that not cross my mind?!

Athena then turned to Alyssa, a smirk stretched along her face and a dangerous look entered her eyes, it made me feel uneasy.

"Now Alyssa, a little challenge? If you can defeat my Immortal son, Erichthonius, you may have your question." Athena voice was full of rebellious authority.

As soon as Athena spoke his name he appeared out of thin air. The minor God in front of my sister clearly had Athena's eyes, he was also rather bulky with muscles, his paled skin was slightly layered with soot and also his hands balled in fists looked extremely hard and rough, most likely from the works he does in the forges.

"So be it." Alyssa emotionless stated. Glancing at her, her eyes spoke volumes: Anger, Irritation, Defences and an unpredictable amount of determination.

Erichthonius tried to jump at Alyssa side, conjuring a sword in his hands as he did so, intending to take her off guard, however she simply side stepped and raised her hand, forcing the water from the lake to dance along the ground and hardening in front of her as he tried again. There was a loud thump where he'd hit her solid-water formed shield before it shattered.

"Clever girl. Ironic really for a Poseidon spawn," Erichthonius said with obvious smugness.

"Funny, you're rather stupid, for a spawn of Athena." The comment made his face harden with loathing.

Then, taking him off guard as he continued to glare, she suddenly dived towards him and clutched her hands around his neck, choking him, and they both fall down to the ground. Kicking him in his manhood she then rolled them into the pond.

I could see from where I stood Erichthonius struggling to breathe, as he was a God he couldn't actually die, however he could get knocked out for a while. Taking her off guard he jabbed her stomach with a knife, one he'd made appear at the last second. kneeing him again in his manhood his crumpled, the water making her kick more powerful. After using the water to quickly heal herself, she gripped his arm and collar and then forced the water shoot them back on the land, him soaked to the bone, cold and struggling to catch his breath.

Alyssa was stood with her back to the water, a wild look in her sea green eyes as Erichthonius stood in front of her, anger radiating from every inch of him, but she did not cower. Next he gave her a cold smirk and began turning into his Godly form, knowing she could not look at him. However, she was prepared for this trick and threw a hurricane at him, knocking him backward into a wooden post, turning him normal again from loss of concentration.

He stood and they circled each other, glaring supremely at the opposite. Suddenly he lunged and she shot a forceful amount of water at him, he stumbled but didn't fall, refusing to be beating by a mortal. Watching this I was hit with a sense of Déjà vu.

He lunged again and grabbed her throat, she started the cough as his grip tightened, but she wouldn't give in, her pride in the way. She looked him dead in the eyes, letting her unpredictable nature take over her. She turned and twisted in his grip so he was eventually behind her, she grabbed his arms, still clawing her neck, and flipped him over her shoulder with massive strength. He dropped to the floor and she pulled out her sword, Riptide, and held it to his neck, not so kindly either as Golden Ichor could be seen from where her blade was placed. She also had her knee on his chest whilst giving him his own personal earthquake, as she stood her ground it was clear Athena's son took more after his father than the wisdom Goddess.

"Yield?" She asked, her voice full of smugness and an unstable amount of rage.

He slowly nodded, sensing the power radiating off her.

She put away her sword and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up with an unkindly amount of force. With harsh force she pinned him against the post on the side of the jetty. I walked over to them and stood next to her. It was rather enchanting to watch, she fought like the sea, unpredictable and ruthless.

"My question?" She growled as she faced Athena.

"Ask away, Alyssa" She said her name as a hiss while grimacing at her son, clearly disappointed that he was beaten by a 'Poseidon Spawn'.

"Which God has turned?" she said it emotionless, just as her expression was, I couldn't read her. I was confused though, she desperately wanted to know why or how she was supposedly drowning, I could see it in her eyes during the whole time from since we'd heard it, yet she gave up her only chance to ask something I thought was more important. Wait, what?

"I cannot be sure child, however I believe it to be Circe the Goddess that has turned. I will alert the council when I am positive." The Goddess replied dryly.

Alyssa dropped her grip on Erichthonius when he started to cough loud and roughly, as he fell to the ground she then turned to me.

"We should find somewhere to stay the night, it's gotten darker and we need to go before a monster gets attracted to out scents, plus we've been here way too long." She glanced at Erichthonius then to Athena and back at her son. She wore a half angered-half guilty look while observing the pair, did she always feel bad for every little thing?

"Your right, but we can get a normal cab this time," I replied, though she merely nodded.

We walked to the path way that we could see lead to a road side. As we walked down the short-cut, Alyssa breathing slightly heavier than usual.

Once we'd gotten to the road side we found ourselves on the edge of a one way main lane, therefore it was easy to get a taxi to pull up, I just manipulated the mist. It wasn't technically my powers so I could do that. Once one pulled up and we got inside quickly, the driver was a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair, a round face in a cabbie uniform. Yellow. Didn't suit him at all.

"Where too?" He asked with forced politeness.

"The nearest Motel, B&amp;B or whatever." Alyssa answered. She'd clearly calmed down a lot but not completely. I could see that she tensed every few minutes, trying to push the anger back down.

We pulled up to a Motel, paid the caber and walked towards the main doors. As I pushed them open we headed straight to the front desk, it was a nice dark wood colour. Glancing at the clock hanging above the computer screen, it read quarter to eleven. Looks like the walk to the road side took longer than anticipated.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked. She was a very pretty blonde haired girl, with blue eyes, light makeup and a cute smile. She looked to be in her late teens-early twenties.

"We need a room for the night." I announced kindly. The receptionist nodded, moving to the computer and I saw her name tag 'Isabella'. She looked between us, from Me to Alyssa then back to me again, she wore a slightly questionable look.

"Separate beds?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" we both replied certainly.

She gave me a flirty smile and moved to the computer screen, she tapped on it a few times and then stood, walking to a cabinet. Opening it she grabbed a room key and walked back to the font of the desk.

"Price is Fifteen pound per person," I nodded, "Here, room 6B, if you need anything give us a ring." She announced kindly, then she handed Alyssa the key, a slight scowl graced the blondes face. Alyssa merely rolled her eyes, wearing a light smirk as I handed Isabella the money. As we walked from the desk and headed for the stairs a man in the company uniform lead us to our room. I was ready for some sleep.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

It was a nice room, just over average size. The walls were painted cream, and the skirting boards were brown. A single bed was placed one side of the room, a small dresser on the left right side of it, and a telephone placed in the centre of it. Another bed, on the opposite side of the room, also had a dresser, however had no phone. I noticed there was two glass doors which lead to a small balcony that overlooked the small city village. There was a door that lead to a brilliantly white bathroom with quite a big bath and a glass windowed shower.

I walked back into the room as Triton sat on the bed on the left side, nearest the balcony doors, and he was going through his bag.

"I'm going for a shower." I mumbled and turned, I think he looked up and nodded, but I wasn't sure.

The shower was warm and I really needed it, it calmed my nerves. My fight with Erichthonius flashed in my mind suddenly, it strongly reminded me of how Chris died during the giant war. When the God had stabbed me underwater the flashback came to me, that's why I hesitated. Chris was fighting a hellhound when one of the betrayed Roman demigod plunged a sword into his abdomen. As it flashed in my mind once more I slid down the tiled wall and sobbed silently in the shower for a few minutes, letting reality catch up with me once more. After about ten minutes I stood and washed my body and hair. Then, with a sigh, I stepped out and dried myself off.

I put on my Blue PJ shorts and Pink long sleeved shirt, it was a slightly warm night and I'd noticed the quilts where thick, and walked back into the other room. As I entered I saw Triton was lying on his bed, he wore navy blue joggers and no shirt. I noticed as I walked to my own bed he was pretty toned and the light tan complemented his abs nicely. As soon as I got into my bed he turned the lights off.

We'd be up early tomorrow, and I was silently praying to the Gods that I didn't have a nightmare, but as always my luck was never good.

It was around Four in the morning when I awoke from the horrid dream, it all fresh in my mind.

_I was walking through a deep underwater cave, there was a massive eerie feel to the place that I instantly loathed. It was like the water ripples danced evilly off the cave walls and were amused by my fear. There was a noticeable feeling of being watched. I turned around to see if anyone was there, there wasn't_

_I heard a cold cruel laugh emerge from the darkness and a distant voice, bitter and detached speak_

_"Alysssaa, come to me. Free me, I could give you anything and everything you've ever wanted, just free me Alysssaa. Don't be a pawn to the Gods, they've hurt you, killed your friends from their pride in the war, avenge them, free me Alysssaa."_

_I knew instantly it was Oceanus._

_"Never." I growled._

_"Alysssaa do not be foolish, I offer this only once. Free me, Alysssaa, and you could be Queen. You can avenge your friends death, make sure it never happens again. Alyssaa find the key. Free me, Alysssaa."_

_"Rot in Tartarus." I hissed, my anger building as he played on my guilt._

_"You will burn." Oceanus growled. There was swishing sound and a crash, then just as something made contact with my face, I bolted awake._

A small, strained scream ripped through my throat. I couldn't breath, I felt restricted. Nothing was right. No dream had ever scared me as much at that, this was more personal, and I didn't like it. I sat in the pitch darkness, breathing heavily.

I glanced to where Triton was laying, he was still asleep. Thankfully, my scream hadn't woken him. As the dream replayed in my mind I felt the need for air grow. Slowly and quietly I got up from my bed, I tip-toed over to the double doors, steadily unlocked them, and slipped out onto the small balcony.

I looked at the view in the night and took a deep breath. The street lights were lighting up the beautiful parts of the village, while a few cars were traveling, people obviously doing night shifts, there headlights illuminated unseen objects temporarily, it was a nice sight. I looked up and sadly you couldn't see all the start because of the light pollution, but the few you could see shined brightly. The light from the full moon was beautiful, it shone with the brightest of beams. Artemis was clearly taking care of it. I stood gazing for about ten minutes when a voice behind me spoke.

"Alyssa, what are you doing out here?" It was Triton, his voice was mostly natural, however had a slight sternness about it.

"I had a nightmare and needed air." I replied rather depressingly, I didn't see the point in lying about it.

I heard a soft sigh and footsteps, then I felt and gentle hand on my wrist and another on my waist. A soft warm breath was emitted near my ear and the feel made me shudder slightly.

"Come on, we need to be up early tomorrow." With the sternness gone, his voice was left soft and deep. It was comforting. Together we turned, and he lead me silently back inside.


	7. The Metropolitan Museum of Art

**Alyssa P.O.V-**

**I heard a soft sigh and footsteps, then I felt and gentle hand on my wrist and another on my waist. A soft warm breath was emitted near my ear and the feel made me shudder slightly.**

**"Come on, we need to be up early tomorrow." With the sternness gone, his voice was left soft and deep. It was comforting. Together we turned, and he lead me silently back inside. **

-Triton P.O.V-

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. Upon sitting up I glanced at the clock, 6.00 am, Apollo's up early. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I was a still tired but figured we'd be leaving soon so it was my last chance to get a shower. Once I stepped into the falling water it quickly washed my weariness away and replaced it with strength. I stood there for a while, thinking and soaking everything up.

My shower only lasted about ten minutes. I stepped out and dried myself with my towel, it felt weird not using my powers for the simplest things. I pulled on a grey V neck T-shirt, some baggy dark navy jeans and my normal black trainers. Glancing out the window I noticed it was a pretty warm day. Walking out I saw Alyssa was already up, seeing me walk out she then made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Whilst waiting I repacked my things, the few clothes I brought, weapons, ambrosia, nectar and food, I wondered what her nightmare last night was about. Sighing, I decided to ask her later. I noticed Alyssa had packed her bag whilst I was in the bathroom.

She came out into the room five minutes later. Moving to sit on her bed she wore fitted light three quarter jeans, a medium purple T-shirt and black converse pumps. Her hair hung loose and wavy down her back, she had two braids that pulled her fringe and hair back so it didn't go in her face. Honestly, she looked good.

"Ready to go?" I asked naturally.

"Wait, Where does Boreas hide?" She asked, it was a fair question but I felt like she should have already known this.

"He hides in one of Hephaestus old forges, its hidden near The Metropolitan Museum of Art." I replied, amused by how interested she looked at this.

"Near a Museum? How would we get into the forge?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, there are some Greek and Roman art there, one refers to Hephaestus. The art is on a stand that can 'feel' when a demigod or god is near, if you put fire under the Artwork at a certain point it opens up a passageway that leads to a tunnel. The tunnel follows on for about a mile long and a mile deep underground, ending up at his old forge and Boreas hideout." I announced. During my little speech her ADHD started acting up, obviously sense danger in what could happen down there. I was curious, concerned and amused all at the same time.

"Is there any other way to get into the forge? I can't imagine Boreas walking through a museum." She said in a blank voice, beginning to settle down.

"Obviously he wouldn't walk through the museum. Even the mist couldn't cover a ten ft. angry God walking through a building, No. There are other way to get into the forge but trust me this way is the safest." I explained with slight impatience. I didn't want to go into detail about the other ways as they were way too dangerous.

She merely nodded and after a few minutes she stood up, "Shall we?"

I nodded and stood, heading to the door, Alyssa behind me.

When we reached the street we walked forward, North. It was nearly half eight in the morning and still the streets were rather full. There were people heading to work, people jogging, walking dogs, early shopping when the shops aren't as packed or doing the walk of shame from a night out. The latter made me smile slightly.

"Where abouts is the museum at?" Alyssa ask turning to look at me as we side by side.

"1000 5th Ave. It's about a mile away." I said. I could see in her eyes she knew what I was thinking. Instantly after I said how far away it was, she butted in.

"I am not getting in the chariot again, Triton." She said sternly. Gods she was annoying. Praying to father for the strength not to blow her up, I turned.

"And how else do you suppose we get there, Alyssa?" I half-yelled, stopping to glare at her, purposely using her name as she did me.

She rolled her eyes at me and my scowled tightened. Closing her eyes her face shifted into one of concentration, I wondered what she was doing. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me amused, then at the sky. I followed her gaze but saw nothing, looking back down she was still looking up expectantly. I took another glance and did a double take. I saw a black shape was flying next to a grey and brown shape in the sky. I looked down at Alyssa again and she had a smug and excited expression, she looked like a child excited for Christmas. I looked back up at the sky again and as the shapes got closer I realized they were Pegasus.

The two flying horses saw us and I nodded to an empty alleyway, thinking even with the mist two flying horses landing in a street with people on would not be a good thing.

They landed right in front of us, the brown a grey one slightly bigger than the black, however I'd never seen one quite so startling. The pegasus was as black as night.

_Hey boss, Hey bigger boss. I missed you, Boss, and my sugar cubes._

_Hey blackjack. Hey Rice._ Alyssa voice spoke both in mine and the pegasus' mind, rolling her eye as she did. C_an you give us a lift?_

_Sure, Boss, hop on. Oh, and FYI you owe me about 200 sugar cubes._ As an after though the pegasus named Blackjack said, _and some jelly donuts._

Alyssa just laughed and hopped onto Blackjacks back.

_M'Lord._ The other, Rice, said to me in respect. I nodded in return and mounted him.

We took off, flying rather low due to the sky being Zeus domain and us being Poseidon's children

_So, boss, where to?_ Ask Blackjack.

Alyssa looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes but still answered.

_1000 5th, Ave_

_Gotcha big boss,_ The pegasus informality amused me, Alyssa was obviously used to it though, as she didn't bat an eyelid.

Are flight only took about ten minutes, we flew fairly fast but not too fast that Zeus or any storm or wind spirits would get suspicious of us and follow.

Once we landed, on the museum roof, Alyssa said goodbye to Blackjack, who reminded her to bring sugar cubes next time, and they left. I stood, looking at her for a moment, slightly confused

"What?" she asked. I noticed the insecurity laced in her voice.

"Sugar cubes?" I asked amused and mildly curious.

"Aha, he's obsessed with them." I nodded, rolling my eyes with a slight smile. Only Alyssa would actually give the pegasus sugar cubes.

We walked to the door that lead down from the roof, Alyssa went to pull on it but apparently it was locked. I tried next but it wouldn't budge. I suddenly got an idea, something Hermes taught me how to do. I turned to Alyssa.

"Got a clip or a pin? Something long and thin?" she looked at me confused but reached up to pull a curvy grip from the side of her hair, passing it to me. I bent it out straight and shoved it in the keyhole, picking the lock.

It finally opened after two minutes, as it did we shared a look. Nodding, I stood straight and we walked down the hallway, towards the stair case.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Well, the museum was rather big, full of old art, Greek and Roman. There was American wing, types of artefacts, suggested donations and Alexander McQueen. We headed for the Greek and Roman section, there was a fair few artefacts, couple of statutes and many different interpretations of Greek and Roman mythology. We walked up to the Hephaestus art piece, it was of him in his forge of St Helens, before I blew it up obviously. It was a gold, silver and bronzes type of fabric looking metal, it was on a gracious White stoned stand with a Golden plate titled 'Hephaestus, the Greek God of Fire and Metallurgy in Ancient Greece' with information in a much smaller text and fancy font my dyslexia couldn't determine.

"Where do we light it?" I asked, quietly moving closer to him.

As it was only quarter to ten there was only two other people in this section, the guard included, but that didn't mean I wanted them to hear. I still found it slightly weird how close we were after ours fights, and then how he comforted me last night, but I didn't comment.

"Under the fuse in the design." Triton whispered back, also moving closer. His arm resting against mine, suddenly I got the shivers, and it wasn't cold.

"Greek fire, or any type of fire?" I asked. I slowly put my hand in my pocket, reaching for my lighter and hoping for the latter.

"Both, any. It doesn't matter."

I turned to observe where the guard was, I saw he was chatting to the women who was looking at a status of Neptune, Ironic. I pulled my lighter fully out and moved silently around the artwork, I noticed Triton glancing around, trying to look normal. I turned it on, exposing the small flame, and hovered it over the fuse in the piece just like he said. Nothing happened. I was about to ask Triton if he was sure we could use just a normal, small fire when the guard shot around.

"Well, Miss Jackson, Lord Triton, we've been expecting you." I stumbled out from behind the works and made eye contact with Triton.

We were screwed.

Here we are, in a public place, with very little mist, being caught trying to burn a priceless artefact, with a God who couldn't use his powers, a screaming mortal women and a security guard slowing merging into Gods know what. All I knew was that some weird was frost spreading the ground where it stood, he was turning a yellowish colour, gaining height and fur began sprouting from his body.

Suddenly my attention was diverted from the creature. I looked away and too the sound, I looked to Triton as he gasp out in pain.

-Tritons P.O.V-

I was trying to quickly analyse what was happening and how we could both get out alive when suddenly a sharp pain emerged into my side. As I fell I saw that a fire spirit from the North had come out of the trap door, that chose a totally inconvenient time to open, and stabbed me in the side, not even giving me the slightest chance of defending myself. I gained a heavy feeling in my head, then I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was hoping that Alyssa was alright.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Forgetting the screaming mortal, forgetting the merging guard ready to make me fade into the void with one blow, I ran to him. However, before I reached Triton, I stabbed the Fire Spirit with Riptide in a fit of rage. Then a wave that had evolved in front of my eyes, crashed down on the oncoming Fire spirits about to come and attack me from the passageway. I didn't conjure it, and Triton was flat out. I guess my father was watching. I transformed my sword into my pen and shook Triton enough to wake him, then I half dragged him into the tunnel. He was bleeding out, obviously not allowed to use his powers to heal himself, and gold immortal blood was getting everywhere. Here in the moment I wasn't caring that the mortal was being terrorised. Triton was hurt.

As soon as we got into the first ally the door closed. However, in front of me appeared a jug of sea water, from dad. I settled Triton on the ground as his breath became more ragged. I lifted his shirt up slightly to look at the wound, it was pretty deep. Grunting, I pulled him onto my lap, his blood getting all over me in the process, but I didn't care. I grabbed the jug and was about to carefully pour it into his wound, to heal him, but obviously his pride got in the way.

He gripped my wrist, and it was pretty damn tight for a wounded God. "I'm fine. Don't. I can do it."

I scoffed, "Triton, you're not allowed to use your powers. I am. So, shut up and let me heal you!"

"No, it will heal naturally, it's not that deep," He protested, trying to get up. As he still had hold of my wrist, he gripped it extra tightly as he stood. He stayed balanced for a whole second before crumpling back onto my lap in pain.

I looked at him dead in the eyes, "For the love of Olympus, let me freaking heal you!"

I'd said it with so much frustration, anger, concern and annoyance, that this time he didn't object..

After about two minutes he was nearly fully healed, but he was still groggy. I held him on my lap as he clutched on my shirt and wrist, trying to regain his breathing pattern again. After about twenty seconds he started coughing, worried I held him closer. When in Hades did I get this concerned over him? I thought straight after my action occurred, and instantly loosened my grip.

"Er, are you okay to stand now?" I asked him awkwardly.

"I think." He croaked, letting my shirt and wrist go. I knew I would definitely have bruise by tomorrow.

He rolled off my lap and onto the floor. Sighing, I stood up and held a hand out to him. Keeping his eyes on the ground he reluctantly took it, as he did I pulled him up. He swayed a little but then stood still, letting go of my hand.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from down the tunnels passage, causing us both jump a mile. Taking a deep breath, and pulling out my sword, I crouched into an attack position. Silently, I began moving forward as quickly as I could, Triton, who's side I guessed still hurt, only pulled out his sword and made his way along side of me. Every now and again we heard bangs, roars and smashes from the bending, winding tunnel. It got more frequent and louder the closer we got, however we no longer jumped at the sounds. My ADHD had kicked in and I was twitching, getting ready to pounce on anyone. The fierce light in my eyes when I was fighting Athena's son was back again, and more brighter than ever.

I was ready to rip apart whoever had sent the Fire Spirits and the Guard, whether it was Boreas or Circe I didn't care. I was in my fighting mode. We walked about a coldy-sack length of tunnel before it began to open up out into a huge forge. It was massive. There was old weapons lying around, shattered Glass, rubble and metal scattered on the floor, fire blazing in random places, and a cage with electric bolts running around the outside. It was very dark in the places where the fire was none existent, almost like death was watching from there.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. Children of the Sea." A voice rang out. It was cold and empty, like it came from darkness, "Circe, we have unwanted visitors. Burn them."


	8. Alyssas buried rage finally unrestrained

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. Children of the Sea." A voice rang out. It was cold and empty, like it came from darkness, "Circe, we have unwanted visitors. Burn them." **

We stood in what you could call a doorway, when a huge ball of Greek fire, the size of a tractor tire, came shooting in our direction. We each dove the opposite way in panic. I dove left, crashing against an old, very thick metal table, hitting my back against the leg. I winced but stood back up. Triton had rolled to the right and as soon as he was up again, he charged at Circe.

I stood frozen in shock as Boreas emerged from hiding in the shadows. Turning around we made eye contact, his eyes were ice blue-white, as cold as a glacier, and full of hatred and rage. I remembered from my time in Alaska his odd smile that didn't seem full, however that wasn't what he was giving me it now, this time it was a cold smirk. His smirk had one clear message: Death. At first I was curious at how he could even be in a forge, as the God of the north winds and winter he could manipulate Snow, Ice and frost, didn't fire weaken him? But my thoughts were cut off as he blasted me back into the wall with Godly energy.

I winced from pain, my head was throbbing but I refused to give up this early in a fight. I glanced to where Triton and Circe were battling, Triton had Gold ichor dripping down his left arm, he was clearly losing. It wasn't a fair fight, though. Because he was limited on his powers and didn't want to take chances, he couldn't use his full range. All he could do was slash in half the objects that Circe was telekinetically throwing at him with his sword and jump out the way when she teleported behind him. I prayed to my father asking him to let Triton use his powers, since he was being too stubborn to do so himself. Just before Circe hit him with a Greek fire ball she was re-conjuring, his Trident appeared in his hand. With a side glance at me he continued the fight. He blasted her backwards, which she wasn't expecting. Now they were evenly matched.

I stood back up and Boreas slowly began making his way towards me, an evil fire in his eyes.

"You cannot win puny, little demigod. Nothing you do will stop us. We will free Oceanus, and Titans will rule again. Mark my words." His voice was like from an old fashioned play, like Shakespeare but it had an under layer that promised destruction.

He raised his hand to blast me through the wall with more Godly energy, but I saw it coming. Getting irritated I rose Riptide and slammed into the forges' floor, with a loud war cry too boot. My earthquake started, stronger than any of the ones I'd created before. I was pissed off, high off emotions, and that fueled me. I did not want a third flipping war.

The God fell backwards, and from the sound of it so did Circe and Triton. Yet once they'd both gotten back up it didn't affect them greatly. Triton, who could also create earthquakes, wasn't immune to them, but he could use it to his advantage which helped, however Circe used her magic to stay as balanced as she could, but my quake kept getting stronger.

Boreas regained his balance and the anger in his eyes multiplied. Glaring at me he growled, raising his fist. Then he charged. His sword radiated cold, raw power, and whilst bringing it down on me I leaped away. He tried again, with more speed, but I rolled under his legs and pulled riptide out of the ground. Of course then a fire spirit came towards me. Hissing, I felt the familiar tug in the pit of my stomach, and I blasted it with the water, turning it to dust.

However, from my distraction Boreas saw an opening chance. He kicked me backwards and I slammed into a forge stand. The stand jolted, and the fire fell on top of me, covering me in shoot. From doing this my earthquake stopped. As a child of Poseidon the fire didn't burn me as much as any other person would, but it was still uncomfortable. My ears ringing, I glanced around to my brothers fight. Upon seeing them I suddenly remembered an important line from the prophecy. 'Both will fight the Goddess that has turned.'

Then it hit me.

To get the key we'd both have to fight Circe. O'Gods, but how? I was too busy trying not to get killed by Boreas at the moment, -as the thought occured, his sword slashed down on me again, proving my point. Whilst I tried to stand, he turned the fire around me into ice, cutting my arm with his sword and keeping me stuck there.

To say it aloud it would seem simple, given what I've been through in the past. All I needed was to unfreeze myself, stop Boreas from attacking me and help Triton fight Circe. However, I was stuck in Godly ice. Also this was happening in the moment, which meant my mind went blank. After when its all over, I could come up with a million ways to get out of this situation, but right now I couldn't.

"See Demigod? You've lost, I shall kill you whilst Circe shall make your dear brother fade, if not we'll keep him, torture him. We need some more entertainment." His smile was devilish but it wasn't that that provoked me, it was the jibe at Triton, it made me more alert. I started wiggling inside my ice cave, slowly cracking the sides. Then I let out a small scream, which I would later deny, as he blasted me with sharp ice, making deep cuts all over me, my face, arms, legs and stomach. It stung like hell, but I refused to give in.

I braced myself, letting my ADHD take over me, and suddenly my emotions heightened, as did my senses. I could feel the water all over the forge from Triton, I could tell exactly where he and Circe were battling, what they were doing and what they were going to do before they even knew. I could feel where Boreas was too, I could feel the emotions radiated off him in waves. Then I did something that I didn't know I could, yes I'd done once before in Tartarus but I thought that was because the laws of nature where different. I felt the Gods ice. I knew I could feel normal ice but never control it, even if it was just frozen water. As it was not liquid I could never will it, however the pure Godly ice I could feel. I could feel its presence as well as the tug on to do what I wanted with it. I could feel the evil within it, I could feel it wanting to be free, kind of like how water can't be restrained. So, I did something I swore I'd never do since I'd gotten out of Tartarus. I worked with it. As I focused on the Ice I felt the ball shatter within me, the tiny crystals erupting. I forced the ice to smash, just like the ball. I forced it to break. I willed it to rebound against Boreas. I felt exactly like I did in the pit, Powerful, and I didn't like it. I hated the feeling but we needed it. I needed to do this to get the key.

Boreas crashed through the forge wall on impact, right through to the other side. Power radiated off me a strange light and I saw the shock and fear in his eyes as he stood. With a side glance, that he didn't notice, I saw the electric cage, I figured it was tall and wide enough for a God. I pulled out Riptide and we fought sword against sword. I was leading him backwards slightly, purposely giving him an upper hand, the fear in his eyes gone and was replaced with amusement. He smashed his sword down at me again, but instead hit the metal table, shattering it into tiny pieces. A few pieces grazed my leg but otherwise I felt nothing.

We were duelling in front of the cage, the bolts making loud bangs as it collided with the metal. I grabbed him in to stomach but he didn't falter, he kept going. With his other hand he grabbed a long piece of wood and tried to hit me with it, his sword coming down on my other side. He aimed to hit me with both. However, as he was totally focused on injuring me rather than covering himself, right where the Golden blood was falling form his belly, I aimed a hurricane at him. Hitting the target he shot backwards, smashing into the cage. The cage toppled backwards, rolling on its side, the door slamming shut from forced and locking him in. However, my victory was short lived. As he'd fallen backwards his sword remain in his hand, but the massive piece of wood didn't. Therefore, though my amazing luck, it got dropped right on me. It was heavier than expected, knocking me to the ground. I felt my ankle snap whilst it splintered all up my right leg, and let me tell you, it stung like a bitch.

-Tritons P.O.V-

Me and Circe were evenly matched, though we were both growing tired and faltering more. However, I refused to give up and apparently so did she. She started teleporting less and focused on hitting me with fire balls, or randomly dropping the temperature around me from boiling hot to freezing cold, trying to wear me out.

I fired water at her, then blasted her back with Godly energy, however it didn't do much as she stood up straight away. We both paused, starting at each other, sea green eyes on black green eyes. There was dangerous light in her, a promising for pain. Growling, I'd had enough and fired at her again, fire and water collided creating a huge bang, blasting us both backward from sheer force.

I landed next to Alyssa, who'd just pushed a huge wooden piece of equipment off her ankle. She was covered in blood, both hers and mine, her shirt was full of tiny cuts and her right leg was swollen. However, the fight in her eyes hadn't left.

"Get yourself out of here." I told her, well, more like ordered.

"No." She snapped. Her voice was laced with self-authority, like no one could tell her what to do anymore, "The prophecy said we both have to fight her."

Then the prophesied line rang through my head and we locked eyes. Alyssa's eyes were no longer sea green, they were similar to Circe, though instead of a promise of pain and destruction, there was pure rage and determination. They were the colour of Greek fire.

I nodded at her and we stood our ground.

There was a dead silence as Me and Alyssa received a death glare from Circe. She turned towards Alyssa and her facial expression spoke louder than words, it read personal hate. Great, I thought with deep irritation, and a slight awe, another God Alyssa had pissed off in the past.

"You and your diseased demigod friend, a Child of Athena I recall, escaped from me once. You will not do so again." She stated in a voice of frustrated anger.

She fired at us with Greek fire once again. Growing tired of this I merely held my hand up and in front of us the fire half blended-half evaporated as it met the water I'd created. I felt a nudge at my powers, Alyssa was wanting control. I gave it to her, curious as to what she'd do, she held her and up as I had, and blasted the ball towards Circe. The goddess looked shocked that Alyssa, a Demigod, could control her godly fire ball mixed with my godly water. Alyssa had knocked her through a wall, crushing her with bricks.

I stormed forwards and Alyssa limped quickly as Circe regained her balance, she had Gold Ichor dripping off her left arm and a deep sash on her right cheek, her black hair with golden threads was messy and tatty, her black dress that when she moved shadows formed in the fabric was ripped and wet, it also looked like the shadows were at war with each other. She shot forwards, fighting me with magic and Alyssa with a sword. The expression on Alyssa face was similar to the one from the Cyclopes forges. Her build-up anger that had turned into uncontrollable rage, her past losses and experiences looking worse than ever in her mind, giving her the emotion boost. She was soon going to blow soon, I could tell, and it wouldn't be pretty when she did.

We were only just winning against Circe, but my pride prevented me from stopping the fight, all of ours did. The fires in the forges had died a while back, however I began to notice light was slowly fading too, then I remembered, Circe could control light. Suddenly, as though my realisation caused it, it went pitch black. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard Alyssa half groan-half scream, and once the light came back, faster than it disappeared, it nearly blinded me. I glanced around for Alyssa and when my eyes landed on her I froze. Circe was standing behind Alyssa, who had a knife to her. There was a small amount of blood that ran down her neck from the blade and a fire ball was in Circe hand, ready to slam into Alyssa head should she attempt to move.

-Third person P.O.V-

"Well, well, Triton, you proved to be a good fighter, however your efforts were worthless. Now, release Boreas from the cage, or she dies." Circe said furiously smug. Triton looked at Alyssa, she gave him a small shake of her head and winked.

He figured she had something up her sleeve, hoping he was doing the right thing to keep her alive, he growled "No."

"See here mere demigod, he's betrayed you, merely to save himself. How stupid of you to put your faith in him." Circe grunted in Alyssa ear. "Join us sweet Alyssa, we'll spare you, and you can rule with us. We'll keep your mortal family safe." She sang the last part as though it was Alyssa prayer.

"Never." Alyssa hissed furiously.

"So be it, Child. You shall die like your rat friends in the war, you'll see your ungrateful, pathetic kind in the underworld soon enough, right where the arrogant idiots belong." Circe sneered at her. However, at the mention of the war and her dead friends, her rage was re-ignited, and it was more fierce than ever.

Alyssa expression twisted into one Triton had never seen before. At the sneer towards her passed friends, her face turned of pure coldness. Totally forgetting her broken ankle Alyssa grabbed Circes wrist and twisted it, forcing the knife from Circe grip. Then, Alyssa flipped the Goddess over her shoulder, smashing her back on the metal table in front of them. Alyssa held her at the throat and Ichor was slowly dripping off the table. The daughter of Poseidon radiated anger and power. She gave another battle cry and an earthquake started, one that could rival Poseidon on his bad days. Then suddenly water burst from under the floor, slowly flooding the forge.

Triton stood in silence as he felt her powers act up, and upon hearing the hurricane blearing down the tunnels, he knew his sisters powers weren't just happening in the forge. Alyssa had created an earthquake over half the city, and a hurricane to match the other half. Also the shore lines on the beaches, near rivers and lakes began flooding massively, causing dams to break and crumble. From just standing in the forge you could hear the rain pissing it down, it was pretty heavy. Dark clouds were over a 60 miles radius each way, and Alyssa buried rage from the war was finally unrestrained.

Triton was slightly impressed, Circe had plain shock in her eyes and Boreas was sat in his electric cage finding fascination towards Alyssa, who was covered in a sea green-blue aura. Alyssa powers were warning everyone to back off, including Triton.

"Good, now that I have your attention, how about you and I have a little chat?" Alyssa said in a dangerously calm voice, despite what she was doing to the city. Her powers weren't just getting Circe attention, all the Gods on Olympus's were starting noticing the strange weather.

"You'll never fin-" Circe started, but she cut off choking, Alyssa had tightened her grip again. "oka-" Circe coughed and Alyssa loosened. She was feeling slightly guilty, however her anger didn't let her show it, and the storm continued to rage on.

"Well? Where is the key? and you may want to tell us before my sister knocks you out." Triton growled.

"It's hidden." Circe replied roughly, still struggling to breath.

"I need a full sentence, sweetness." Alyssa said with great venom.

"Boreas hid it, it's still on ground." Circe yelled, regaining her nerve. The Goddess began to feel like Alyssa was no threat. The demigod wasn't doing anything, other than wasting her powers, and holding her down.

"Where?" Triton asked.

Circe just smiled sickly sweet at him, about to manipulate his mind to attack Alyssa instead, but was caught off guard when the girl lifted her head up just to slam it back down again, and hard. The goddess grunted in pain. She could feel blood gathering around her. Circe glanced down at the ground and gasped. Just now noticing the flooding forge was around waist deep in freezing water, she panicked

"Okay! It is hidden in the cave of the winds." Circe yelled. The goddess was seriously annoyed at being held down and being put in pain by Alyssa, a mere demigod.

"Is that the truth?" Triton hissed. "If you're lying, Circe, I shall know. I can show you your greatest fear, scare it out of you. You know I can."

"Its true, it's in the cave near the waters. I swear on the River Styx." She swore, clearly frightened of Triton, and thunder boomed.

Silence followed after the revaluation. Everyone was unsure of what to think. Taking the opportunity Boreas smashed against the cage door with angry Godly force. Sadly it burst open, as if it was made of playdoh. Triton and Alyssa turned in shock, but Alyssa destruction of the city never ceased, in fact seeing that Boreas had healed and escaped made her powers heighten, giving the city more to work with. He glared at Circe and Alyssa, thinking Circe was weak for giving up the key to very little pain, pathetic. But when looking at Alyssa, Boreas wanted her. A powerful demigoddess. He could use her to his advantage in the third war. His glare became a smirk as he stepped out of the cage and towards her, about the freeze the water into ice to keep all of them in place as he got to work. However, Triton grabbed Alyssa, who'd let go off Circe as she'd teleported out in fear of Boreas, and did the same, but not from fear. Instead for the survival of Alyssa.


	9. I Valued her as a Friend

**-Third Person P.O.V-**

**Instead for the survival of Alyssa.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I felt Triton grab my arm and heard him whisper, "Close your eyes."

Doing as I was told I felt the rush of teleporting again. I pushed down the sickie feeling that flooded me as we landed, and upon opening my eyes, I glanced around. A bright blue sign caught my eye. 'Hilton Niagara Falls, Fallsview Hotel &amp; Suites.'

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of nausea and found myself feeling extra tired.

"I can't use my powers anymore so are you going to stop your little outburst?" Triton said to me both amused and bruised, no longer holding his trident.

I shot him a glare and he gave me a light smirk. I actually hadn't realized I was still doing it. I guess that's why I was tried. Closing my eyes I focused on stopping my weather attack back at the museum. It was extremely harder now I wasn't actually there, but eventually I made the hurricane very slowly die down, to a medium wind, letting the wind spirits regain control. Then, after another minute, I made my earthquake stop. I gave a few tiny aftershocks to make it look realistic, then ceased it all together. Next, I willed the rain slow to a stop, and commanded the waters to stop retaliating.

"Happy?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, just super." He replied sarcastically, indicating to his wounds.

Then he turned and started walking towards the hotel. Sighing, I took a step forward and winced. Clearly the adrenaline had worn off now. Given it hurt to walk I remained still, causing Triton to turn as he noticed my absence.

Grunting, he spoke, "You coming?"

I nodded, taking another step, grimacing as I stumbled, both from the pain and how pathetic I looked. I heard him sigh and walk back over to me. Coming to my side he grabbed my right wrist and put it round his shoulder, holding me up. Then he put his other hand on my waist, putting my weight onto my good leg and allowing me to lean on him for support. As we began walking to the hotel I noticed then it was getting dark again. Woah, today went really quick.

We stumbled into the lobby and right up to the front desk. This time receptionist was a man. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, his skin was pale, not Nico pale, but close. He looked good. I'd say he was aged around eighteen or nineteen-ish, but he also looked a little over-confident. Well, who wouldn't be if you worked next to Niagara Falls.

He looked up at us, as Triton pulled my arm off his shoulders and just held me up by my waist, just so it didn't look like I was completely crippled

"What the hell happened to you two?" He murmured in shock. I clicked my fingers and played with his mind though the mist, merely so it covered ours cuts. "Oh, sorry, I thought… never mind," his eyes flicked to me and he smile brightly, "I'm Dan, what can I do for you, sweetheart?"

_Great._ I thought. A broken ankle, loads of cuts over my body, extremely tired, and now I have an idiot prolonging my want for a bath and some sleep. I faked a smile, "Hi, we need a room."

"How many nights, sweetheart? Cheapest or highest?" he asked flirtatiously, looking me up and down like he already knew the answer. I restrained myself from an eye roll.

"Just one, please, and about medium." I said politely. I was highly annoyed but didn't show it, not wanting to be rude. Or get a crappy room.

He gave me another flirty smile, this time with a wink, before turning and began tapping away on the computer. I swear Triton grip on my waist tightened. After about a minute and a half he looked back up and handed me a key. As I took it he made our hands touch longer than necessary.

"Here you are, gorgeous. Room 4D," he glanced at Triton, giving him a small scowl. I hid the urge to laugh. "It's twenty nine pound per person."

"Two beds?" Triton ask, tone emotionless.

Dans eyes flickered to me, "Obviously."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"Need anything, Gorgeous, let me know." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, I replied in a sweet voice, just for fun, "Oh, I will."

Dan smiled, it was slightly cocky and deeply amused me. He shot Triton a smirk as he handed over the money, then went back to the computer. Well, that was different, I thought. A small hiss escaped Triton as he guided us to the elevator.

-Triton P.O.V-

I inwardly scoffed. _Mortal._ I bet that smirk would be wiped clean of his face if he knew who I was. But that wasn't the only thing. As he flirted with Alyssa, I felt something weird erupted inside me. I could quite place the feeling, but it was strong. I inwardly shrugged. I doubt it means anything.

Our room was bigger than the last, however this time the beds were on the same side, separated by a small wooden night stand. They had light blue covers and were slightly bigger than the last hotel's. The balcony looked great just from standing in the room, and looking through the windows, you could see Niagara in the distance. There were black out curtains that you could close, and I was glad I wouldn't be woken up by the sun light. The bathroom door was open, and it looked good. It was pretty similar to the last except the bath was larger and the shower wasn't glass, also the tiles where baby pink.

I placed Alyssa down on a chair near the balcony windows. Sighing, I then walked into the bathroom and turn the bath on, Alyssa needed to heal. As I walked into the room again she spoke up

"Do you want me to heal you?" She asked, voice neutral.

"No, I'll be fine after some Necker and ambrosia," I replied.

She just shrugged and nodded.

After a few minutes I figured there'd be enough water, and walking back in I shut the faucet off. It was only about a quarter full, but she was only healing herself so she wouldn't need it all. I walked back into the bedroom and picked her back up, grabbing her bag as I carried her there. Sitting her on the stool next to the tub I helped her stay upright as she pulled her purple T-shirt off, she had a white-blood stained vest top on underneath. Alyssa bent down and stuck her hand in the tub, the water slowly began climbing up her arm, healing her along the way.

I walked out and went to my bag, getting some Necker and ambrosia. The Necker tasted like salt water and I realized I was feeling extremely homesick.

"Triton.'' My father voice spoke.

I turned and looked at the iris message, he'd obviously put the mist there himself. I edged the uneaten ambrosia behind my back and sat on the nearest chair, to hid my ripped clothes.

''Father.'' I greeted.

"Tell me what has happened. Why did Alyssa pray to give consent to your powers?" He asked, both worried and stern. Oh, so that's why my trident appeared.

"Ah, Circe and Boreas attacked us but we're fine.'' I replied rather smoothly

He raised an eyebrow, ''Where is Alyssa?''

''Bathroom.''

''Is she healing herself?'' he ask worried but obviously not wanting to check.

''Dad, she in the bathroom, I don't know what she's doing.'' I replied a little embarrassed.

''Alyssa?'' My dad half yelled.

'Dad?'' Her voice came from the closed door.

''Are you healing yourself?'' Concern evident in his voice.

''Dad, I'm in the bathroom, what do you think I'm doing?'' She obviously didn't want to worry him either,

''Oh, right.'' he said meekly.

I hid an urge to laugh. Taking pity, and to save him from his embarrassment, I mentioned the key.

''Have you found it yet?'' he asked with urgency. I inwardly scoffed, I wish.

''No, but we know where it is. We'll head to it as soon as possible tomorrow.'' I replied, Poseidon nodded approvingly.

''I must go, I give you both my best. Good night, son.'' I nodded, running a hand through the mist.

Alyssa walked in just as he'd disappeared. She was already in her PJs; baby pink Shorts, a light blue short sleeved top and fluffy purple bed socks. Her hair was braided down her back, falling nicely between her shoulder blades.

I figured I needed to sleep soon, I was feeling rather tired. I grabbed my grey woolly joggers and walked to the bathroom to put them on. I never slept in a shirt, I felt restrained and it was uncomfortable. I was pretty quick changing, and walking back in the room I got into the bed closest to the balcony window. I knew I'd throw the quilt off myself at some point, it was a fairly warm night. Alyssa shifted in her seat next to the window, effectively catching my attention.

I laid there watching, unnoticed by her. I saw how gorgeous she really was. Her dark hair complimented her skin tone, which was a fraction lighter than mine, the moonlight was reflecting lightly off her face making her eyes stand out more, she had nice pink prominent lips and a fairly good figure despite being small. I stiffen as the thoughts entered my mind, where had that come from?

Inwardly shrugging I let my thoughts wander off again. Honestly, I was worried for her. I noticed that she looked guilty, as though she blamed herself for something. I noticed she does that a lot, blames herself, even when she had nothing to do with it. The rage and power she displayed today definitely caused some disasters, maybe even deaths, she might be feeling upset from that? Still, I figured it was best to leave her be with her thoughts.

I was suddenly hit with the realization that I valued her as a friend. I actually genuinely cared for her. That itself was an odd thought. Given our many argument, the physical fight on Olympus, and also my coldness to her when we first met you'd think I hated her, when in fact I didn't. She was the first demigod daughter of Poseidon, I was just slightly annoyed at the attention she got. However, during the giant war, the little comments from the Titans, Giants and monster made whilst attacking her made me realise she'd had had a pretty tough life. It was during the war I figured I should cut her some slack. But after, on Olympus, I heard someone mention she'd fallen in Tartarus, that she'd been down there for just over a week and only just gotten out a few days prior the fighting. According to one of the minor Gods she refused to back down and grieve about what happened down there, and that she wanted to help. She even threatened a few Gods when they told her she should rest. I had felt guilty that day on Olympus when I found out what she'd been through, not much guilt, but some. I felt it all now though.

I glanced at her again, stifling the urge to laugh. I found it amusing to watch her brood. It was slightly like watching a girl version of Poseidon. Though she looked exhausted, she made no move to go to sleep. I rolled my eyes, huffing slightly and trying to get comfortable. Sighing, I turned to go to sleep.

-Few hours later-

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. As I opened an eye I saw Alyssa making her way to the balcony. I sat up just as she was about to open the door.

"Another nightmare?'' I asked groggily.

She glanced at me and shuck her head, continuing through the doors. I glanced at the clock, One O'clock in the morning. _Great._ I stood up and followed her. Walking out she was looking over the balcony with a tried expression.

"Then why don't you sleep if you haven't had a nightmare?" I asked dryly. I was severely irritated by the cold.

"I can't." she replied.

''Why not?''

''Because.''

''Alyssa.'' I said warningly, ''Just tell me.''

"Why do you even have to know?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Because I can't have you falling asleep at the wrong time whilst on this quest" I replied with an impatient tone. This was the side of Alyssa that annoyed me.

She turned to face me and spat, ''You don't have to worry, not that you do anyway, but I won't fall asleep whilst finding dad precious key, okay?''

As she turned to walk away I caught her arm.

"What in the name of Tartarus is wrong with you?" I growled. I noticed how she winced at the mention of the pit, however I was too much in a mood to be bothered.

Then she broke.

With a strangled hiss, she exploded, "That's what's wrong with me, Triton. I can't freaking sleep for one damn night without having pathetic nightmares of Tartarus or of my friends dying. Either it's me nearly dying in the pit, running from monsters, and doing some freaky magic thing with ice and poison, or I see my friends dying in the war, and me unable to help them. I have to live with the guilt of knowing I caused so many deaths and I just can't! I can't! And I'm so freaking tired I just want it to stop but it won't! It can't!"

After her explosion she was breathing heavily. Then she began staring at the ground in shame, she'd wounded her pride. Don't get me wrong I was pissed at for her yelling at me, I wanted to blast her to bits. But I also knew she needed to say that out loud. I'd comment on the respect thing tomorrow, likely if I mentioned it now she go off on one again.

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look at me. As we made eye contact I noticed she'd been crying. I moved my hand from her face and ran it down from the top of her arm slowly to her wrist. I noticed as my skin met hers she shivered. Taking her hand, I brought her back inside. I figured if I felt like she was my friend I should act like it. I pulled her over to my bed and sat her on it, then I knelt down in front of her.

"Alyssa, there was nothing more you could of done to help your friends. They wouldn't blame you, okay. You did all you could,'' I paused for a moment, debating my next line. With a sigh, I chose to continue, ''If father was here he'd say the same. Trust me.'' I said softly.

She looked at me and forcefully nodded. I pushed her down lightly on the bed and got in beside her, not touching her, and pulled the covers over us. Then, facing opposite sides, we fell asleep.


	10. Bridal Veil Falls

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**She looked at me and forcefully nodded. I pushed her down lightly on the bed and got in beside her, not touching her, and pulled the covers over us. Then, facing opposite sides, we fell asleep. **

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I awoke to the sound of a ringing noise. Confused and tired I sat up, rubbing my sleep filled eyes. That's when I noticed the phone on the bed stand was the source of my early rise. Triton had obviously got woken up too as he rolled over on the bed grunting, and picked it up.

"Yes?'' he asked sharply.

I pushed the covers off me and pulled my knees up to my chest as the person on the other line replied. I rested my head on them watching him, curious as to who was calling. I let my mind toddle off for a moment, thinking of last night. I thought back too how I basically said Triton didn't care about me and how he wore a look of disbelief, did he care? I know we never got along great but now we were forced to work together we were pretty okay. Sure be both go snappy at each other from time to time, but that is a lot better than what we used to be like, trust me. I wondered how I considered Triton. I guess he could be a newish friend, like someone you just met and you're unsure of them but you wanted it to work. That's kind of how I felt. I didn't hate him, I knew that, I used to dislike him but I think that's passed too. Honestly, I was just unsure of everything.

"Right. Fine, thank you." He answered, then hung up.

He looked at me, his expression a little irritated and tired, "We have to be out of the room by ten. We have just under half an hour."

I nodded and got off the bed, grabbing my bag from the chair as I walked to the bathroom to change. I assumed he'd change in the bedroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed, after that I put on my black jeans *Thalia's Jeans. What? I liked them*, black converse, a white T-shirt and sea green hoodie. I quickly brushed my hair so it fell down naturally in a side parting. Then pulling my hood up I walked out. I noticed, thankfully, that Triton was already dressed. He wore the usual, jeans, trainers and dark hoodie, the hood down.

We made eye contact and silence understanding passed between us. We'd been here too long. Monsters would come soon. Grabbing our bags we walked out in silence. Once we were outside Triton headed us towards a small woods, slightly confused as to why we were going there I spoke up.

"And why exactly are we going through this tiny forest?" I asked.

"It is a short cut." He replied matter-of-factly. I saw him side glance at me, seeing if I retaliate at his tone, but I was too tired to care. I merely nodded.

Cutting through the forest was painful, I kept tripping on branches and rocks. Triton huffed almost every time I did but I saw him too stumble a few times, not that he'd ever admit it, yet it was slightly amusing to watch. I noticed he was quite irritable when tired.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get out of the woods. It had opened up to a piles of grey/brown rocks, I noticed there were a few beams shoved into the holes in-between them. Confused I looked up, and slightly to the right, as I did I saw that the beams held a bridge walkway for tourists to move along. It was quite high up, giving them the best view to look at the falls and a few cut offs that led into the caves.

It was really quite beautiful to look at from a lower distance. However, I was amused by the fact I could make the water rise up at any second and hit the workers in the face. I didn't though, no matter how much the image made me giggle.

"We'll have to swim to the caves." Triton said dryly. Gods, he was in such a bloody mood today.

Great, here I am at Niagara Falls about to swim under the Bridal Veil Fall, this isn't something you do everyday. Gods, that'll be a lot of water pressure, not that it would affect me much. Right then I remembered something from my old geography class.

"Did the cave used to be named 'Aeolus' Cave', after the Greek god of all winds?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes, why?" He asked, curious at my tone, however I sensed the impatience

"The cave was obliterated in a massive rock fall in 1954 and subsequent dynamiting of a dangerous overhang. "I stated dryly, "How are we going to get in it?"

"Not sure yet, but if a Boreas can get in, I think we can." Triton stated pointedly. Sighing, I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Okay, lead the way then." I replied. He can try and get into the cave first if its so easy. He nodded and jumped into the volume of water below us. I sighed and looked around, making sure the workers weren't looking, then checking the mist was covering us I grouchily followed. Once I'd hit the water I felt my lungs re-adjust, I felt physically stronger and my body shifted to carry the water pressure and clear the bubbles.

Looking around in the body of liquid I saw how the water from the falls blended with the pool we were in. I saw how small crystals of water rainbows formed in the tiny bubbles giving it a beautiful shiny colourful effect. I looked to my left some more and saw Triton in his Merman form, his green skin blending slightly with the murky water. It was a good job he was slightly darker than the water, if not I wouldn't be able to see him. His fins flapped, keeping him level as he waited for me. It was slightly odd that I found he was still attractive like this.

He nodded to his left, to were the water was blending, and started swimming towards it. I took one more glance around then followed. Getting closer to where the waterfall meet the pool I felt the pressure rise. Although it didn't affect me greatly it did become harder to swim. Even if I went under, nothing bad would happen to me. I just didn't like the idea of pressure backlashing me to the surface and being arrested for swimming at Niagara Falls. It was slightly difficult getting under Bridal Veil Fall, as a child of the sea I knew exactly how much water was here, but it seemed the harder I swam the longer it took. It didn't help that the rainbow bubbles forming were catching my eye me every two second.

Finally after a 30 seconds, though it felt like 30 minutes, we broke surface, on the falling side of the Bridal Veil Fall. Thankfully, no one could see us through the falling water. I turned to face the arse end of a waterfall wall I was likely about to climb up, it looked quite easy now I was directly under it; the ledges stuck out more at the bottom and slowly started slimming off as it got higher but nothing looked too dangerous.

As I stayed dry and bobbed in the water, I turned to Triton, "Can you see an entrance or something?"

He swam back slightly to get a better view, "I think I see an entrance. But from here it looks rather small." He replied.

He was less moody now that we were close to getting the key, but still I could feel he was agitated. Upon seeing his twitching my ADHD started off.

"We'll just have to climb and find out."

I nodded and climbed onto the nearest ledge as Triton changed forms. Well, this is going to be fun…

-Triton P.O.V-

Climbing the wall was quite easy, well not easy but easier than I originally thought. Alyssa was in front and she was moving pretty fast so I was right behind her. Despite our speed I was growing impatient about finding the key, I'd been grumpy all morning, and I know Alyssa had noticed. We were about 20 ft. from the top now and the cave was 130ft high. She'd nearly slipped about 40ft. back from the water hitting us, it both strengthened us and put us off when we'd get hit forcefully and unexpectedly. I was also annoyed at the fact that and I am a God forced to climb a wall, like the demigods back at Alyssa camp. Well, before it was destroyed, but I didn't comment aloud.

Alyssa climbed up onto a slightly bigger ledge and shuffled over so I could fit on too. The hole in the wall I thought I saw actually turned out to be a large lever inside an abnormally large dint. It also had small Greek writing circling round the outside, it read, '_Welcome to Aeolus' Cave, the Greek god of all winds, renamed the cave of winds. To gain entry a blood sacrifice shall be enforced to all who wish to enter, too ensure weakness to any enemy of The Cave or Aeolus, pull the lever and spill your blood. Try doing it palm up, it might hurt less. Good day.'_

"Blood sacrifice, you've got to be kidding!" Alyssa yelled angry.

Obviously it wasn't that big of a deal to me, as a God I regenerated the blood I lose, but as a mortal Alyssa didn't and Gods were big on sacrifices, it wouldn't be just a prick of the finger.

I looked at her sympathetically, "I'll go first."

She gulped and nodded.

I put my hand palm up and pulled the lever upside-down, a sharp silver metal point, like from a dagger, came from the top of the indentation in the wall and stabbed me directly in the middle of my palm. It stung slightly but I didn't flinch. It drew more and more blood as the seconds passed on, about a pint and a half. The blood fell into a small holder under it, sitting there like a golden puddle. After a few minutes the dagger pulled from my palm, rising back up through the top of the hole.

I turned and looked at Alyssa, she looked annoyed but still stepped forward, mumbling something about 'pathetic wind gods'. She grabbed the leaver as I did and repeated the process. Alyssa face pulled into a grimace as the dagger pierced her, but she also didn't flinch. Her blood poured slowly into the holder, mixing with mine.

The cave seem to sense how many people were waiting because as soon as she was done there was loud bang and a crack appeared in the wall. Stones then started to fall, tumbling dangerously into the water below us. I grabbed Alyssa and pulled her back so she wouldn't get hit. Turns out there wasn't much room on the ledge so I was basically pinned between her and a wall, her pressed up against me. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all and she smelled like a mixture of fresh &amp; salt water, the beach, strawberries and homemade cookies. I'd never noticed the last two before but it was still nice, I smiled.

The entrance opened fully and I refocused my thoughts, the key. I nudged Alyssa's side gently with my elbow to edge her forward, taking a deep breath she then walked towards it. We walked forward, side by side, ready to pull out our weapons should something happen.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

The cave opened up instantly into two passage ways. Despite the first passage looking more pleasant my instincts told me to choose the Second passage.

"Second." I said in a voice that was 100% sure, even if I wasn't. Father always told me to trust in my instincts more, let's put that to the test.

"You sure?" Triton asked, as his arm brushing mine.

"Yes," I breathed.

He nodded and led the way.

The tunnel was short, maybe about 70 ft. long, then it opened up into a huge ass room. It was bigger than the forge by far, about three times the size and twice the height. My thoughts were along the lines of. Holey Shit. No way in Poseidon's Underpants was this a natural cave.

It was a slightly gloomy cave, everything had an eerie feel to it. There was nothing alive in the cave at all, the only thing that stood out was a single Jar. Studding it carefully from where I was stood I recognized it as the one I'd been given by Prometheus whilst fight Kronos, it was Pandora's Jar. I could feel hope flutter inside it from across the cave, I guessed I still had a connection with it. Taking a small glance around I saw largish weapons on the floor, huge pieces of armour and a large pale spear that looked strangely familiar.

I heard Triton gasp, as I turned to look at him questionably, he was completely wide eyed.

"Don't you feel it?" He whispered.

I shook my head, "What? Feel what?" I asked confused.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "The key. Concentrate, feel the pull of the ocean." He said quickly, wanting me to understand.

I closed my eyes and focused, letting the side of me I kept bounded loose. My strongest bond with the ocean flooded me, the reason for my uncontrollable nature, my need to be unrestrained and free. I felt the pull of each wave washed over me in matter of seconds and filling me with ocean scents, I could hear aquatic creatures voices filled my mind. It didn't matter how far away they were, I was bonded, so I heard.

That's when I felt it. I felt a blue brightness, and it had four layers of aura covering it. One: The ocean, Two: Evil, Three: Power and Fourth: Warmth. I was drawn to it, I felt a need to return it to my Dad, to protect it.

"You can feel it?'' He asked and I nodded slowly, trying to use my senses to find the damn thing. "Its definitely here, but where is it?" he hissed both annoyed and relieved.

As I focused on the keys presence I suddenly felt the familiar tug of the Jars power, edging me too it, it was strange. Not the pull to open it, No, that had always been there since I was given it, but now it was stronger than ever. But this time there was an outer layer of importance.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, and my grip on Tritons hand tightened. Key was in Pandora's Jar! I'd have to open it. I'd have to let hope out.


	11. I Care Now -Bonded

**-Alyssa P.O.V-**

**Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, and my grip on Tritons hand tightened. Key was in Pandora's Jar! I'd have to open it. I'd have to let hope out.**

I was having a mini panic attack, this was completely impossible. It was either let hope out and the world gets worse than what it already was, or I let the key stay here and Oceanus comes back and we get a third war. Either way, it was impossible to get it pick the right choice.

"Alyssa?" Triton asked curiously.

"The key," I looked at him, dread plastered on my face, "It's in the Jar, Pandora's Jar!"

"Oh, Gods." He breathed, the same realisation hitting him.

A dark laugh ran throughout the cave. Great, another immortal. Just fantastic.

The floor shook slightly because of the weight it was bearing as two Titans came out from the darkness. I could see the shortest one clearly, however the tallest was remained half in the shadows. The first one had grey-brown coloured hair, and a bronze kind of coloured eyes. He was slightly smaller by about three inches. He wore a white coloured armour that made his tanned-ish skin stand out more, his scary yet dim-witted eye glared at us. The scary part was they were cold and angry and it blazed brighter than the sun, however there was a light behind them that made me feel he wasn't the brightest, almost like he had to be told something or ask permission, like he was a pawn. I didn't recognises him, but obviously Triton did.

"Epimetheus." He growled.

Epimetheus glanced at him and me, then shot him a smirk, like he knew something about him that I didn't, then again it's not like we had family time.

The second Titan that came out I knew. I knew him well and upon seeing him I nearly had a heart attack. His silver hair was sticking up reminding me of Einstein as always. His pure silver eyes shone brightly and his scraggly beard was just as messy as I remembered. He was in silver armour and his giant white spear was held in his Right hand, a distant look was on his face. It was Bob.

"Son, what are they doing here?" His voice was neither here nor there. It certainly wasn't soft like it was down in Tartarus, but it still wasn't the same harsh evil voice as it was when he was Iapetus before the river. He looked at me as though he recognised me but couldn't place it. I wasn't sure what to think myself.

"The Key father, they want it. But I swear, they will not get it.'' Epimetheus replied.

Bob/Iapetus nodded and sank down on to a throne in the darkest corner. Epimetheus looked at me coldly, then shot a smug smile at my conflicted face.

"Ah, Alyssa, is it? Well, see here Alyssa, Iapetus isn't as the one you knew in Tartarus, he's back in the Titan rule. You thought Tartarus destroyed him when he helped you grace past him? No. No, Child he saved him, turned him back to the right side. You can seek no help from him now.'' His voice changed from Disgust to Anger and back again throughout his speech, however his face stayed smirking.

-Triton P.O.V-

Hearing what Epimetheus said made my suspicions about Alyssa being in Tartarus a definite fact. I felt an inkling of dread from what she must be feeling. This was someone who helped her escape the biggest prison to exist, the living point of all monsters, the sire to all Giants and someone who sacrificed himself to save her, only forced back to the wrong side. Though the look on her face was not what I expected, she didn't seem fazed after his speech, but I could tell she hadn't given up on him.

"Why do you want the key? You can't use it!" I hissed.

"Well, young God, it's simple. We, us Titans, wish to rule again. And as for we can't use it, we are Titans, we do as we please!'' He replied. As he spoke he'd turned back to Iapetus too check, who inturn rolled his Silver eyes and nodded.

"You need Oceanus to rule?'' Alyssa asked in a fake dumbness, I could tell she wanted him to keep talking.

''Of course you silly, little child. Oceanus is one of the strongest Titans, of course we would bloody need him.'' Grunted Iapetus in a voice so cold that it could freeze the world. I could tell his tone hurt her but as soon as it showed on her face she realised, and it was gone a second later, leaving her looking emotionless.

''Are all the Titans out of Tartarus?'' her voice was neutral, however she put emphasize on the last word. I looked directly at Iapetus whose eyes glazed so quickly that she, as a mortal, couldn't of noticed.

''Yes they are, but look! An audience for today!'' Epimetheus yelled, indicting to a medium sized screen that was hanging on the top of the cave roof. I hadn't noticed it was there until now, but looking at it in the moment, and seeing Alyssa flinch out the corner of my eye, I sensed it was of inside Tartarus. Also the fact that monsters and Giants watching us was a dead give-away.

'Now why all the talking? Please do try and get the key. I'd love to watch you die.'' Epimetheus voiced harshly. As an afterthought, he added, ''We all would.''

Epimetheus walked backwards to his throne, refusing to look away, his eyes piercing us, giving off the feeling like they could see into my soul. He stumbled slightly onto his chair, Iapetus rolled his eyes once more, and hit a button on the arm of his seat. As he did a faint silvery-gold light wrapped around us, half the room and the jar at the opposite side. We were in a pure titanic powered box that was not letting us go.

''And begin?'' Epimetheus yelled, though it sounded more like a question.

''No you idiot. First, the stakes!'' Iapetus grunted. ''If you don't get the Jar: You, Mere demigod belong to me and You, Sea God, will be my spy and free Oceanus. If you do get the Jar, which is highly unlikely: We will let you go from the cave.''

''Swear it.'' Alyssa Growled.

''We,'' Iapetus started bluntly as Epimetheus nodded like a chicken, ''swear to those terms on the River Styx.''

Thunder boomed and Epimetheus smirk winded looking at Alyssa with eyes of want. It was that look that started something inside me. Not in my lifetime would he ever have her. I inwardly growled in full, unexpected, aggressive protectiveness.

''Begin!'' Epimetheus repeated and small alarm went off like at a boxing match.

Two giant boars appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of me and Alyssa, we easily jumped away and slashed them into dust. The same happened with various small monsters that appeared in a small ball of light, they appeared either directly in out path or in a position they thought best to kill us. We were about 7 ft. away from the Jar and only covered in minor scratches, but as I glanced around I noticed that the two titans didn't seem to mind, in fact they looked like they were glad we'd gotten this far.

Two Empousai appeared either side of me. The one behind pulled on my hair, bringing my head back, and making it impossible to not look at her sister in front of me.

''Ssso, Triton, Ssson of the sssea God. Want to watch your sssister die? Or do you wisssh to fade firssst?'' the Empousai named Kelli hissed. I side glanced at where Alyssa was being held by a third Empousai.

''Don't kill the demigoddess. She is my prize.'' Epimetheus sneered, glancing at the older Titan for confirmation, who merely nodded.

I started struggling, wanted to help Alyssa, who facial expression clearly said she was in pain.

''Look, he wantss to help her, how sssweet.'' Hissed the monster who had me pinned.

''Maybe he ssshould kill her then, Kelli?'' the one holding down Alyssa spat.

''Yesss he ssshould.'' She turned to look at me, I knew she was going to use her powers to charm me into killing her. I struggled harder but it was no use, I was gripped too tightly. Her eyes bore into mine and I found I couldn't look away, my mind and body no longer felt fully mine and my struggling slowed. ''Triton, my sssweet, go to her.''

I was let go, and very slowly I walked up to Alyssa, who looked at me in pain, fear and surprisingly hope. I stopped in front of Alyssa the Empousai behind her loosened her grip, yet still held on. She smirked at me wildly as my mind began to battle against itself.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I was in pain. The Empousai behind me was digging her razor claws in my back in delight, I felt them getting deeper and deeper. But as Triton stood in front of me, she stopped. I was scared that he actually would kill me, or do something worse. But I also had hope, he was my friend and no monster could change that fact. That was one thing I learned over the years.

''Dhiaa, come here,'' Kelli hissed.

The one behind me gave me a last sharp jab before letting me go, gracefully gliding forwards to stand with her sisters.

'Triton, take your knife out of your pocket.'' Kelli hummed.

I was frozen in shock as his eyes glassed over for a few seconds, right as hers burned red with the command. Then, slowly, without taking his eyes off me, he pulled out a small knife, the hilt was rained with green and blue sea pearls. Well, if I'm dying via a knife at least it's a pretty one.

''Grab her and hold her down Triton.'' Her voice rang out sickly sweet.

Triton had acted too quickly for me to defend myself. He'd stuck out his leg behind me, making me fall into a squat, then he grabbed the back of my neck -though not as tightly as I was expecting, I noticed-

I could easily break free if my hands weren't frozen in confusion and shock.

''Now, my sssweet, cut her throat.'' Kelli Hissed softly at him. His eyes glazing again as he brought the knife to my throat. I swallowed hard, accidently making it graze me as he hesitated.

''Triton'' I whispered softly.

He choked a little, looking like he was trying to gain control but couldn't.

''Do it sssweetie, kill her.'' Her hiss was still soft but growing impatient.

He looked at her she nodded in 'comfort', and his grip on my neck hardened. As Kelli started getting though his mind again and I panicked, I couldn't let that happen. Now it wasn't just for my life, but for the guilt he'll harbour afterwards.

''Triton, look at me.'' I sighed, trying to get to him again.

He glanced at me quickly, the confliction clear on his face and as he began to turn his head to look back at Kelli my hands unfroze. Lifting one I gripped his arm that held the knife to my throat, not pulling it away, just making sure he didn't get closer. My other hand reached for his face, pulling it to look back at me. As I did I stood up straight, stepping slowly around his leg so he couldn't trip me again.

'Triton, listen to me.'' I whispered,

The confliction grew on his face as he nodded.

''You don't have to do this, Triton. Trust me.''

His eyes were still confused and glazed, but I saw them becoming clearer. Kelli sisters began to move closer to us, to tear us apart, but she held them back in curiosity. No one had ever broken her charm speak before. I breathed quietly, slightly gaining my courage that had once left.

'I want you to do something and you'll be free, ok?'' I asked in a voice that was soft yet sure, he nodded again. ''Think of something you love.'' He looked at me in confusion. His eyes asked me why? ''Doesn't matter why, but because you trust me, you'll do it.''

He thought for a second and familiar expression came on his face. It was the one he wore a lot underwater, when he thought no one was looking at him or was alone. However, I've noticed it before, it was an expression of love. It was the love for his home, the sea and oceans, his parents, his life and everything in his palace. Everything he cared for.

"Triton, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I promise." The last time I spoke those two words Bianca had died, but I made that promise though Nico's desperation and persistence so it was half hearted. Also, I didn't think she would actually die. But this time was different, this time I meant it.

''And Demigod, what if he wants to kill you? As we heard from your many fights in the past, during the first war, you do not care for each other. He may want you dead.'' Growled Iapetus/Bob. I turned and shot him a look of disbelief and annoyance.

Thinking for a second I turned back to Triton and looked him dead in the eyes, he was nearly over the charm speak but that last comment had put him back a step, a small hurt in his eyes.

''I care now.'' I stated matter-of-factly.

I'd said it with some much raw certainty that he gave a small grunt and lowered the knife. His eyes becoming clear, he dropped it to the ground. Reaching up he gently took my hand from his face, linking his fingers through mine as he did. At the same time he loosened his grip on my neck, and he ran his hand lightly down my spine, leaving behind a tingling feeling, and rested it just above my jeans band.

"Well, wassn't that just beautiful." Kelli hissed sarcastically, though I could detect a lace of awe and annoyance at what just happened.

Triton let go of my hand and turned to stand next to, me his hand still lightly on my lower back, as Kelli's sister hissed, "No one hasss ever broken Kelli charmsss before, mortal or immortal. You're bonded."

The two sisters disappeared without a fight and Kelli quickly followed, though not before giving us a questionable glance.

"Bonded, huh?" growled Epimetheus, ''Well, not for long, the girl is mine.''

Triton hissed at his statement and stood forward, protecting me.

Glancing at the screen of monsters in Tartarus I spotted Damson and the Kraken. Suddenly glancing at us, he gave me a sympathetic and apologetic smile, knowing I was disturbed and upset by Bob's change. From his reaction on seeing me I guessed he didn't blame me for leaving, but he knew I didn't want to as Annabeth basically forced me though doors.

I just hoped Bob could find his way back to us in peace. I noticed that Epimetheus and Triton we're in some hissing and growling contest, and that the jar hadn't moved. I looked at Iapetus, he was watching the screen, having a silent conversation with Damsen.

I edged closer to it, it was only 3 ft. away. I dived and grabbed it. As it entered my hand I rolled and stood back up rather skilfully. Thunder clapped in the distance. Then Epimetheus, Iapetus and Triton all turned to look at me.

''I have the jar. Now, abide the terms and let us go.'' I growled.

Ah'' Epimetheus started whilst moving next to Iapetus, who looked confused. I momentarily thought it should be the other way round. ''However, my dear, we swore we'd let you out of the cave. Not that we'd let you go.''


	12. Her Powers are of a Minor Gods

-**Alyssa P.O.V-**

**''Ah'' Epimetheus started whilst moving next to Iapetus, who looked confused. I momentarily thought it should be the other way round. ''However, my dear, we swore we'd let you out of the cave. Not that we'd let you go.''**

Shit. I should have known this was coming.

Epimetheus, the Titan of afterthought, father of excuses, smirked at us.

''Father? Rise the cave.'' He half asked.

I glanced at Iapetus, who was looking at me strangely, before glancing between Damson and the Kraken on the screen. Looking back, Iapetus' his face softened a fraction of a degree, and I felt hope.

''Father!'' Epimetheus grunted loudly in Bobs direction, breaking his train of thought.

Iapetus face re-hardened, my hope shattering as it did, and he looked at us coldly again, hate written on his face. Taking a side glance he nodded at his son, who hands were in a mid-rise.

Nothing happened at first, and Triton and I shared a confused glance. However, after a few more seconds the cave started shaking.

As the cave shook, rocks and debris started to fall, crashing and shattering against the floor whilst violently knocking down the caves walls. Water poured into the cave as it started to open up, but it never touched us, a circle 40ft. each way from where we were stood remained dry.

Our platform began to shake with more force, it was like an earthquake had hit only us, and then suddenly we began to rise. More rocks fell as the sunlight broke through, nearly blinding us. I could feel the force of the Bridal Veil Fall pouring down behinds up as we gained height. As we rose on our rock piece I was terrified I'd fall, it was slanting to the left from the weight of the titans.

No one from Tartarus would be able to see us now. I watched the screen fall and crash towards the water with a golden glow, it evaporated just as it hit the surface. As it did a hiss was heard and steam rose, like acid on skin.

From the height we were gaining it was a wonder Zeus hadn't bolted us yet. It was after about three more seconds when we stopped, hovering in the air.

-Triton P.O.V-

I watched in silence as we rose. I wondered why we were so high if a fight was going to go down, if there was then this was rather stupid. Then again Zeus hated Poseidon's children, mortal or immortal, maybe Epimetheus thought he'd bolt us out of annoyance? I also noticed Epimetheus kept looking at Alyssa with a look of want in his eyes, it made me edgy.

"Well let's have some fun shall we?" suggested Epimetheus stepping towards Alyssa, a mischievous look dancing in his eyes. Growling I pushed her behind me which, judging from her grunted sigh, she didn't appreciate.

Epimetheus glared hardened, obviously directed towards me. However, instead of attacking us he just smirked, "It's weird you'd protect her, Sea God."

"Oh really, how so?" I asked mildly amused, he didn't know the half of it.

"Well, we've all heard of your arguments and, ah, battles." He announced in a voice of smugness. I nearly flinched, how did he know this?

"The past is in the past." I stated.

Then I was struck with a thought, I suppose it was possible it went around that we fought, Gods were big on gossiping. Actually I'm surprised Father never said anything.

"Really?" he asked in fake curiously and making sure his words dripped sarcasm, "Not according to your family." He taunted and a voice of pure delight, as an afterthought he said, "Or friends."

''You know of nothing, Titan.'' I sneered.

''Well, she is the reason your Mother and Poseidon have been growing apart lately. She's ruining your family. Ruining you. Give her too me.'' he put some much force on the last sentence I was sure he wanted something else from her.

I soon forgot that as I felt my blood pulse around my body in anger, how did he even know about my parents? Yes it was slightly true, but this always happened whenever Poseidon had demigod child, it'd blow over. Yet the jaunt still made me angry and instead of replying to it I took my own offence.

"And why would you want her? She's the reason your family is stuck in Tartarus and after all, besides she is only a mere demigod." I felt Alyssa tense behind me. I knew my last comment would affect her, but I needed to distract Epimetheus.

"Yes, she is merely a demigod. However, she is a powerful one. Everyone knows of her power outburst at St Helens a while back, that's when the Titans became curious about her. A demigod with that much power! A lot wanted her on their side. But now she's older, more powerful, and her powers at Hephaestus old forge proved it. Her powers are of a minor Gods standards." When Epimetheus finished his little rant his eyes were shining with a want for power.

He was obsessed with it that much was clear.

"Why would you want her though? Not like she'd join willingly anyway. Besides, she's arrogant and goes by her own rules, she's reckless and a hold back, you'd gain nothing from her." I stated as if it was common knowledge.

I heard her grunt behind me in annoyance, but I was too focused on getting Epimetheus distracted, I needed him talking. We could possibly break the jar if a fight broke out, and it would become a disaster for humanity if hope escaped.

"Wrong. We'd gain numbers" Iapetus stated. However, I noticed he wasn't listening fully, he looked slightly distracted.

"She will join us willingly or by force, either way she will. Therefore, it is pointless for you to believe you stand a chance." Epimetheus said matter-of-factly.

"But why a demigod, she wouldn't make much a difference and she's easily killed. Most of all she's a reliability, she'd hold you back. It's a completely pointless gain." I stated shrugging, acting as if her existence meant nothing to me.

Epimetheus cold smile turned smug as he thought he'd gotten to me. However, then a realisation hit him and his eyes turn cold once again.

"You think so? If she means nothing why protect her then?" he ask in a harsh voice, indicating my position in front of Alyssa.

I was confused for a second, then noticing my fault I acted as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"Habit I guess.' I suggested with ease.

I moved away from her by about 7ft. leaving her open to get attacked. But I knew she could handle herself, beside I was right when I said she was reckless, if I didn't move soon she get annoyed through her pride and shove me out the way.

Epimetheus send a triumph smile in my direction, I merely shrugged in return, pretending to take in my surrounding. The smaller Titan shrunk to a human size, about 5'8, and walked up to where Alyssa stood. Her face was cold but I could tell she wasn't frightened. Her grip on Pandora's jar, that was tucked under her arm, tightened as he got closer.

"Well then, my sweet. It seems your brother cares not for you." He hummed.

As he reached her, he circled her, running his fingers across her lower back as he moved. I saw her tense at the action in disgust. Then he stopped at her right side and lowered his lips to her ears, whispering, "You've lost now, Alyssa. Come with us."

He backed away, not taking his eyes off her. I made my face expressionless to hide my anger. He dare touch her. He regained full size and stood next to Iapetus once more. Looking at her, fake curiosity written on his face, he spoke in a slight mocking voice. "Your father abandoned you in Tartarus, why would you help him?"

From the look on Alyssa face she was actually considering the question, it worried me slightly. However, her face brightened as she realized something, with that idea I saw her force her face into an evil smug expression, one worthy of a Titan. She ignored Epimetheus and looked at Iapetus.

"Iapetus." She said, her voice was well guarded as she continued. "How did Tartarus save you?" she said the words like they were a lie, I suppose they were to her.

"You do not need to know that information, mere godling." He growled. His voice spoke of power but she never fazed.

"What happened after we left you to rot?" Her expression was blank but her voice was smug. I wondered what she was doing, and what she was talking about, how was this helping?

"You never left me to rot, Girl, you tried to stay to save me. Yet your efforts failed as your friend betrayed your wishes and forced you to leave. You do not faze me child." He yelled, spit flying everywhere, clearly she'd hit a nerve.

"Really? As you held the button to let us leave did you not hear my words?" She asked with curiosity that looked a little forced. Was she making this up?

"What were your words, Demigod?" Screeched Iapetus.

"After you told me your pathetic request to 'say hello to the sun and the stars' and I told you I would." Iapetus nodded his expression was of embarrassment and anger. "However, as the doors closed I repeated those word, my promise to you in a sarcastic voice. Because you meant nothing to me, you were just a means of survival. You were nothing more, nothing less. I hoped Tartarus would kill you."

"And why would I care of you use for me? I won in the end, I am alive." Growled Iapetus.

"You told me not to let the pit corrupt me like it did you as you regained your memorise," Alyssa gave an evil smirk that didn't suit her face, and her eyes became the same colour they were in the forge. Thankfully, I could tell she was in control as she continued. "But I let it, your words meant nothing to me. I embraced the pit," A flicker of sorrow crossed Iapetus face as his memories began resurfacing. "You were ashamed of your past yet you strive to it again. You're weak, you couldn't handle Tartarus, he beat you. You should be ashamed of needing to be saved."

"Your words are meaningless, Child." Grunted Epimetheus in an impatient tone. I could tell he was annoyed that Alyssa attention wasn't on him.

Alyssa ignored him, "Iapetus, or should I say Bob?" Asked Alyssa, Iapetus looked at her as if she was someone he hadn't seen in a long time, someone he had wronged. She continued, her voice less vicious, but it was still defiant and stubborn. She was refusing to accept he was truly gone. "I showed you kindness in the pit so you would help. I pretended to feel bad for the treatment you were given by Hades after your dip in the river so you would care for me. It was amusing to see how easily you could be tricked."

"Girl-" Iapetus started but Alyssa cut him off.

"You cared Bob. You cared for me, you even helped Annabeth even though you'd never met her, you did simply because I trusted her. You proved to be more than a Titan. You had emotions, human emotions. You had wishes, dream and thoughts." I saw her face change some many times during her speech, many different emotions overwhelming her. Iapetus was looking at her a mixture of disbelief and self-anger in his eyes.

"I could not have, it is impossible. It's against the Titan rule. No." Iapetus said, more to himself than us.

"You stabbed you're reforming brother to save me. You stabbed Hyperion. You cared –care- for me like family, you even risked fading for me, yet I played you." Alyssa toyed.

"Not possible." But as he said it even Iapetus sounded unsure.

"Maybe for a moment in the pit I did feel bad, loyalty being my fatal flaw, but I got over it," she said shrugging with a strange smile.

"Ally." Iapetus broken voice spoke, a look of shock in his eyes as he started at the girl in front of him, his memories re-surfing fully.

"You lost the right to call me that, Iapetus." She grunted. His eyes widened in sorrow.

"Stop talking to him, Girl!" Epimetheus growled in rage, finally realising she was getting through to him, that she was breaking Tartarus charms.

"You left Damson alone down there to fight me. You are no longer the same." She said sadly, putting her heart on her sleeve.

"I will help him. He helped me." He mumbled to himself in confusion.

"Iapetus?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"I am Bob, not Iapetus. I am bob!" The titan announced, I heard Alyssa sign in relief.

"Bob." She smiled.

She smiled, it was the first real smile I'd seen on her face. The coldness washed off her like it was never there and replaced with warmth. Her smile was rather captivating, it made her look like an excited child. Her smiled reached her eyes, lighting them up, and they shone a dazzling sea green. That's when I noticed she had dimples, cute little dimples. It was rather enchanting.

"Ouchy!" Bob said softly, poking Alyssa's arm, healing her of the minor scratches. He walked over to me stopping in my path, and with a side glance at a nodding Alyssa he did the same, I felt his power run through me as I healed.

From her facial expression everything she said to him was a lie, she just needed to provoke him to get him back. However, I could tell the guilt bubbled inside her.

Catching Me, Alyssa and Iapet-Bob off guard Epimetheus screamed in frustration. As he did he exposed an angry Titanic blast, knocking us all backwards and off the edge of the rock platform. We all fell with speed, heading straight towards Niagara.


	13. Weird Bonding Thing

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**Catching Me, Alyssa and Iapet-Bob off guard Epimetheus screamed in frustration. As he did he exposed an angry Titanic blast, knocking us all backwards and off the edge of the rock platform. We all fell with speed, heading straight towards Niagara.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

The fall itself was pretty shot. Me and Triton got lucky as we crashed into the water, therefore I used it to make the landing not so hard. Epimetheus had used his powers to land evenly, and therefore not injure himself. However, Bob was caught off guard, and cannonballed into the rocks, creating a deep ditch and knocking himself out.

As we landed in the water quick thinking had me looking around. Tritons quickly headed up to the surface, however a dark ditch caught my attention. In a split decision I swam down to it, and as quickly as I could placed the Jar in it, hiding it, and then swam to the surface.

Upon reaching the surface and climbing out I noticed Epimetheus eyes were raging, he was pissed. However, I had to regaining my balance and sense of direction before I could do anything. Noting that Triton was next to me we slowly walked forward so the space between us and Epimetheus was even.

"Where is the jar?" He hissed at me.

I saw Triton side glance at me, asking the same question in silence.

''I dropped it as I fell.'' I growled.

''What!'' He screeched at me in rage. ''You lost my wife's jar! Curse you and the heavens!''

''Hey!'' I yelled back in fake anger, ''You made the dam platform explode, its all your fault!''

''You broke my father, Girl. You will burn alive for your meddling!'' As he yelled I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Triton edge closer to me. I saw he was equally as mad though, unlike mine, his anger was real.

''I did not break him! I fixed him!'' I retaliated, ''My meddling!? You stole the bloody thing. This is all your fault! Don't not blame me, Titan!''

I knew my yelling wasn't enough, given my past anger outbursts, so to make my anger seem believable so I willed the water around us thrash violently.

"You will become mine demigod, however if you deify me once more you will die. And you, Sea God, you will join me." He hissed like it was an order. But it was one we would not follow. As an afterthought he said, "Or all these people," He gestured to the mortals on the catwalk above us, "will burn."

Looking back at him I saw his eyes were raging, the threat was full on. As we made no move to agree he shut his eyes for a millisecond, when he opened them his eyes glowed gold. Then hissing in ancient Greek, he threw Triton back with Titanic energy.

Epimetheus turned to me, and his eyes had a possessive nature about them. He started walking towards me and I subconsciously walked backwards, not wanting to be near him. Every step closer he took I stepped backwards, stopping abruptly as I hit a wall of rock. With a side glance, I saw Triton struggling to get up about 4ft. away from me, I was helpless. Epimetheus shrank to his human size and I pushed harder against the wall as he stopped in front of me.

The Titans smirk was cold and read triumph as he ran his eyes over me. I could hear Triton grunting in the corner, pulling bits of rock out of his leg whilst trying to force himself to stand despite the pain.

I held my breath as Epimetheus pressed me up harder against the wall with his body. He ran a hand down my right side and gripped my hip, slightly crushing it with his strength against the wall. I stared at him frozen in shock and a little fear as he lifted his hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, I gave a rough flinch at the contact. Then he ran his hand down the side of my cheek, his expression smug. I jerked my head away, hitting it against the rock. With my vision slightly blurred I turned my head to the side to look at Triton for help.

He'd only just stood up, regaining his balance, and he looked far too weak to be able to help. I felt Epimetheus sigh in annoyance against my face, bothered that I wasn't paying attention to him. I felt his lips press on my skin, just below my ear, and I shivered in disgust. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue down to my neck, then he starting to give me rough kisses and playful nips. I grimaced while closing my eyes, letting out a squeak of protest. I was officially afraid now. I felt dread fill me.

Then I felt Epimetheus weight leave me, and letting loose the breath I'd been holding, I fell to the floor, putting my head in my hands. Through closed eyes I heard different yells, battle cries, painful shouts and grunting. I heard bangs and smelled smoke. I heard water splashing and a hurricane start, Triton had obviously opted to use his second lot of powers.

I suddenly felt incredibly annoyed, here I was wallowing in self-grief for being pinned against a wall in fear. Gods, its not like it hasn't happened before, and yet right now I was being weak. Others have gone through worse with the Titans, mine was barely nothing to what I've heard. I shouldn't be sitting on the floor, I should be strong.

Then I let all my past experiences flood me. I returned Zeus lightning bolt and Hades helm when I was twelve with very little experience, I escaped the underworld, I fought Ares the God of war and won.

I navigated the Sea of Monster and fought my Cyclopes brother, I believed my own Brother Tyson to be dead during half that quest, I was thirteen and yet I still didn't cower not matter how terrified I got.

I fought many monsters and Atlas, I held up the dam sky, I travelled in the labyrinth and I dusted the son of Poseidon and Gaea. I watched Pan fade, I destroyed St Helens, I fought in the camp war and beat many monsters. I was fourteen, and still I didn't succumb to fear.

I bathed in the River Styx and fought Hades, I battled many Titans, I battled Kronos repeatedly, I took part in destroying him. I was the child of the first prophecy. I was fifteen years old, a teenager, and no matter how terrifying that journey got I fought on.

I survived being a Greek in a Roman camp, I retrieved the Golden Eagle and helped free Thanatos, I dusted Polybotes and became praetor at sixteen. I showed no meaning of being scared.

I nearly drowned in cursed and brought Jason back from the blink of death, I battled Otis and Ephialtes with Jason and Bacchus, I helped save Nico from his prison and captors. No matter how much I wanted to scream with fear at the time, I didn't.

I fell into Tartarus and was hunted by Monsters, Gods, Giants and Titans! Me and Annabeth closed the Doors of Death. I went into a war merely few days after getting out of the pit, I destroyed Gaea, I put her back to sleep. I have destroyed many, many enemies. Nothing should scare me now.

I am Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and I refuse to give in to fear.

I stood up from where I was crouching, uncapping Riptide as I did. I focused on my ADHD and was about to help Triton when I heard my dad's voice echo in my mind. 'Remember the prophecy.'

Growing confused, I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to think of what line could possibly resemble out current situation. In my mind it made sense that the first three lines have already occurred, therefore it could only be the fourth. Shifting my weight I heard another voice enter my mind, The Spirit of Delphi, 'Brother restrained by the one or lives will be burned.'

But what did it mean, Brother restrained, from what? By the one, the one of what? And whose lives would get burned?

I glanced at the battle in front of me, both were bleeding Golden Ichor from various cuts. Epimetheus was cut mostly across his legs and arms, it dripped down his armor that had deep gashes in. He had a black eye but you could still see the rage and loathing he harboured in them, as far as I could tell he was too focused on killing Triton to heal himself.

Triton, without armour, was doing well. His cuts on his legs when he was thrown early didn't seem to bother him as he fought with such determination and anger. His arms were cut, but not as badly as Epimetheus, and he had a gash across his left cheek with splattered blood on his cloths.

I thoughts were thrown askew when I sensed, via ADHD, Triton was planning to send another hurricane towards Epimetheus, who inturn would use it to raise them higher up, near the catwalk to where the people were. Suddenly, remembering his earlier threat, I realized what the prophecy line meant.

I, the leader of both wars or great prophecies or something, will have to restrain, stop, Triton- the brother- from attacking Epimetheus. If I didn't, everyone above us will be burnt alive by Epimetheus. Crap.

I saw Triton get ready to fire, and as I jumped up I ran to him, knocking him on the ground. Epimetheus froze, staring at us in complete shock, too confused to take advantage of the moment.

"What are you doing" Triton growled at me, clearly wanting to finish this fight.

"You can't attack him." I stated in a whisper so low that I knew Epimetheus couldn't hear.

He glared at me, shock written on his face, "What in Hades are you talking about, Alyssa?" He hissed again, trying to stand up.

Annoyed, I grabbed him arm and shoved him back down.

"The line from the prophecy," I replied quietly. He looked at me confused, but I could tell he was still angry, it was written on his face.

Epimetheus growing irritated, was about to blast us with Titanic energy but, thank the fates, Bob came charging out of his ditch, running straight toward him, and attacked. Gods, this is the millionth time Bob had saved me, I owe him big.

"Alyssa," Triton growled, less vicious than before, but I still flinched. Noticing my movement his voice softened, however his expression didn't, "Which line?"

I took a breath and repeated the line.

He nodded, clearly starting to understand, "Then we need to go,'"

"Wait here." I ordered, jumping back into the water.

I swam to where I'd hidden Pandora's Jar, thanking each and every god I could think of that it was still there. Grabbing it I quickly resurfaced. Triton, noticing what I was bobbing with, reached down and pulled me out of the water. I used the water to heal him as he did so, despite his irritated look. I glanced at where the two Titans were fighting, and of course Bob was winning. I had a sudden thought as to where Small Bob was. Triton coughed, gaining my attention once again. Turning back I pulled my bag off my shoulder, unzipped it, and placed the jar inside. Gods, I hope it doesn't smash.

We turned and watched as Bob smashed his fist into Epimetheus face, effectively falling into the ditch Bob created as he fell. We waited in silence but he didn't come back out.

"You need to go." Bob noted as he turned to us.

Me and Triton both nodded, and as we headed for the trees I noticed the Titan never followed. I glanced at him with sad eyes, I knew he wouldn't come.

"You're not coming." I wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I can not, you must do this quest alone, Ally. But I will see you soon." I nodded and gave him a small smile, I was glad when he returned it. Bob then turned to Triton, "Take care of Ally." Again it wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I will." Triton promised, "But how do we get the key out of the Jar?"

Bob's smile brightened when he looking back at me. "You'll know Ally, in time."

I was confused but nodded none the less. As we turned to leave Bob patted my head in goodbye, effectively making me smile as I batted his hand away. Tracking back through the mini forest proved to be difficult than expected, we'd completely lost our bearings. We'd been wandering for ten minutes when Epimetheus angry scream was heard. I assumed Epimetheus began running, trying to find us by following our sent, because the ground started to shake. Triton turned in to the direction of the stomping with an anxious expression.

"We need to teleport. Now."

Naturally I said the first thing that came to mind, "Montauk Beach."

He pulled me to him and we teleported. Great, here comes my travel sickness.

-Triton P.O.V-

I have no idea why she wanted to go to Montauk Beach, however I didn't question it as we were about to become Titan bait. As we appeared on the beach I began to feel home sick, and I could feel the sea pulling me too it. Sighing, I glanced around, it was a long beach, a few bits of litter but otherwise it was rather nice. Alyssa absently stepped forward and trudged towards the row of cabins, curiously I followed. She headed to the furthest cabin, one way out on the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. It was rather small from the outside but other than that looked rather homey.

Alyssa pulled out her set of keys and opened the cabin door with one on her chain. As we entered the cabin she relocked the door and glanced around, a light smile graced her face.

We tried many different ways to get the key out without breaking the jar and none of them worked. We tried using the mist, we tried summoning it, we tried everything we could think of yet it remained inside. We were sat in complete silence, had been for over an hour now, just thinking of different ways to try open the Jar. Suddenly Alyssa stomach rumbled loudly, making us both jump.

Clearly trying not to laugh she stood up and made her way to the kitchen, I turned my head on the couch to look at her as the living room and kitchen were joined. Behind me there were four doors, three I think we're bedroom and the other probably a bathroom.

"The Titan said you'd know how to open it in time, do you know what he meant?" I asked slightly interested.

"Nope, not a clue. I've only ever seen the Jar once before and I gave it to Hestia." She replied pouring noodles into a pan whilst the kettle boiled.

"So, how did you know of this place?" I asked casually.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid." She replied, ducking down to get a plate, her voice neutral.

"Really? How come?"

I didn't see anything special about the place but I guess it had a meaning. She shifted uncomfortably and looked up to meet my gaze. Her face was blank and shifted on her foot once more.

Looking back down she answered, "Er…It's where my Mom met Poseidon."

I nodded but remained silent. I'd wondered why Father was attracted to the mortal women. I didn't even know her name, yet in the past I never really cared much to find out. I took one more glance around and nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang. I hadn't even notice it was there. Alyssa went to answer, a confused expression on her face. She clearly didn't know who would be calling or why. She picked it up the hand held slowly and spoke.

"Hello?"

Whoever answered took a while took answer, but then Alyssa asked in disbelief, "How did you know I was even here?"

This time the reply was short, either that or Alyssa butted in, which wouldn't surprise me. "Yeah, can you iris message me instead? The phone attracts monsters." And she hung up.

She looked at me, and I raised an eyebrow, silently asking who it was. I got my answer when a woman and a man appeared in the mist from the kettle. Alyssa broke the silence.

"Mom, Paul.'' She smiled, but I noticed it was forced.

"Alyssa, why are you at Montauk?" Alyssa's mom asked, then noticing me sitting on the couch she narrowed her eyes slightly and added, ''and who is that?''

"We're on a quest and needed to get away from an angry Titan and this was the first place I thought of. Also, we're absolutely knackered and needed to get some freaking sleep. Oh, and Mom, this is my Half-brother Triton." Alyssa replied.

She nodded, giving me a small smile. I merely nodded, not wishing to be totally rude, however this was slightly awkward.

The man spoke up with a sigh, "Don't swear, Liss."

She nodded and with a side glance at me said, "I'll be back soon, I promise. But right now I have to go."

They both gave her a warm smile as she ran her hand through the mist, effectively breaking the connection. Then, after a moment of silence, she went back to making her noodles. Gradually the atmosphere grew tense, but after a while I couldn't stand it anymore. Breaking the silence I spoke up.

"So, how did she know we were here?"

"The landlord saw us enter. Given he had no warning of arrival he called to tell her." She replied quietly, still slightly uncomfortable.

''How did your Mom meet Father?" I asked curiously.

She looked up surprised but obviously brushed it off as she grabbed her noodles, which for some reason where blue, and came to sit back on the sofa next to me. She crossed her legs and dived into the story.

When she'd finished I was surprised that her mother, Sally, could see through the mist. The gift became very rare after the 1800's; people who could see threw it often got hung or burn as witches, it's quite sad actually. The way Alyssa spoke of her mom it was clear she adored and idolized her.

"And the man?" I asked wondering who he could be.

Leaning over I nicked a few of her noodle, earning myself a glare, to which I merely smirked. Rolling her eyes she replied. "He's called Paul. He's my stepdad, and English teacher, so schools pretty awkward."

"So is your mom nice?"

"Yes. Well, actually that depends. She's nice but only if she likes you, if she doesn't, well to put it short, run and hide." She replied casually.

I was slightly confused but still nodded. She smiled at my obvious frustration but didn't comment.

"Quick question, what is with the blue noodles?"

"Aha, well my first step dad was an arse. My mom only married him because his stench of BO, bear and smoke masked my blood and so monsters wouldn't come after me. Then, one day, he said that there was no such thing as blue food, and ever since then my mom when out of her way to make everything blue. It really annoyed him, it was rather amusing, blue cake, blue candy, blue food. If she found a way to turn something blue, she'd do it."

I gave a small laugh at that.

"So then, what's your mom like?" She asked. The question threw me a little, she'd already meet my mother. She seemed to get my train of thought because she continued.

"I mean she hates me so we don't exactly talk, but what's she like to you?" She asked. Her voice was rather soft considering it was my mother we were talking about, it gave me the idea the hate relationship between My Mother and Alyssa was one-sided.

I told her the basics: she was a good mother, kind but slightly strict, she loved me and we always got on, she cared and that I could tell her anything. Alyssa smiled throughout my description, clearly ok with hearing that there was a nice side to my mother.

"So, if we're doing this weird bonding thing, what's your favourite colour?" Her eyes glittered in amusement.

I laughed but answered anyway.

"Sea Green, yours?"


	14. Another Deity Knows

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**"So, if we're doing this weird bonding thing, what's your favourite colour?" Her eyes glittered in amusement.**

**I laughed but answered anyway.**

**"Sea Green. Yours?"**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

My hip hurt, the Titan had definitely bruised it. Slightly annoyed I laid on the sofa observing the Jar, my mind wandering off as I gazed. I began thinking of the things me and Triton had spoken about. It was slightly tense at first but then it got easier the more we got to know each other better, it was both amusing and nice.

We talked and laughed for a while, at first it was just random things, favourite colours, music, food. Just silly things. Then he began telling me, in more detail, about Atlantis and what the other Sea Gods were like.

I'd told him what it's like to live at Camp Half Blood as half-year around, what you did there and how you trained. Then I told him of my short time at Camp Jupiter and a couple of my quest. It was nice to actually have a conversation with Triton that didn't involve yelling or arguing. I actually felt more comfortable being around him now.

With him currently iris messaging dad in the bathroom, telling him we'd found the Key but it was in the Jar and asking what we should do next, I sat up and pulled it onto my lap. The Jar was like I remembered, pale with dark rings, it had inscriptions along the outside in Greek, naming what horrors used to be inside before Pandora opened it. Every time I held it I could feel Hope flutter from within, it felt almost like it was vibrating. I'd asked earlier if Triton had the same feeling but he looked at me funny and said no.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before Triton came back in, I didn't bother looking round so he cleared his throat to get my attention, "Father says he doesn't want the Jar down in Atlantis as it's possible that Oceanus has spies inside the palace. It's logical I guess, how else would they know their way around the castle? Also the fact we haven't found the actual thief, just who's using them, makes taking it down rather difficult. So, he thinks having Pandora's Jar down in the Ocean may just make matters worse should it be found."

I nodded as he came and sat on the sofa again, "So, what do we do now? Any Human, Demigod or Merperson can open this thing, and why would the Titans want to put it in the jar away? And how?"

He gave me an unreadable expression, "I guess we try and find out how to get the key out, Iapetus-"

"Bob." I cut in sharply.

"Fine, _Bob_ said you'd know how too in time, but we don't exactly have a lot of time." I nodded in agreement, "As for why they'd put it in there I could take a guess: they wanted to keep it safe. I mean it's not like anyone wants to open it. Anyway Epimetheus and Zeus are supposedly the only people that can open it without letting anything out. Epimetheus because it was created for his wife, therefore he's part owner. And Zeus because he created it."

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. I guess it made sense, but neither of them were likely to help us anytime soon.

"You said you've had the Jar before" He stated, turning to face me. Looking him in the eyes, I could tell he was more curious than he led on.

"Yes, once." I replied. My tone gave away that the story wasn't clearly appealing to me.

He placed a comforting hand on my leg, and asked, "When? What happened?"

"I got given it during the Titan War by Prometheus. He said if at any point I wanted to give up fighting and stop any more of my friends dying, then open it. If I opened it I'd let out hope and be forced to join Kronos and his army. I took it on to Olympus so I wouldn't be tempted, and so I would have to look at it every time it appeared near me."

"So it was on Olympus?" he asked carefully.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, it was my fault my friends were dead, in both wars. Quietly I answered, "When I saw Lady Hestia in the throne room I give her it. She was the last Olympian and the most important. After giving her it she put it in her hearth."

"Well, maybe she could tell us? or at least give us a vague idea on how to get the key out without letting Hope out." he suggested.

"The quest is a secret, Triton. Even if we don't tell her it is one, it would become slightly obvious from the questions we'd have to ask." I pointed out.

To my surprise he shook his head, "Poseidon and Lady Hestia are rather close. He trusts her. I'm sure she would not betray Father should she find out the situation."

I was still pondering that thought when I noticed Triton had already stood up and was making his way towards the door. Sighing, I quickly got up and followed. He opened the door, and I noticed it was night, then we walked onto the beach.

Not I was thinking it was a bad idea when I removed my shoes in the cabin a while back. The sand was squishing between my too nicely as I walked, it was rather uncomfortable. Also it was a rather cold night, there was a medium wind, and I didn't have my jacket on. I didn't turn back to go get it however, as I wasn't entirely sure where I threw it.

We stopped in the middle of the beach, equal distance from the sea to the cabin, and Triton turned to me. His features were soft in the dark, and he spoke in a light tone. "Pray for Lady Hestia to come."

I nodded and shut my eyes. Taking a deep breath, calming myself, I silently prayed for Hestia to come. Hestia was my favourite Goddess, and second favourite Olympian, first being dad of course. Hestia wasn't selfish and judgemental like some others and I found comfort in that. And after few seconds I felt the warm light and heat of the hearth hit my body as she teleported here. The light was blindingly bright, even threw my closed eyelids. But as soon as most of it died down I safely opened my eyes.

As I opened my eyes I saw the burning hearth, upon seeing it a smile grew along my face and I felt warm inside. The flames glowed brighter than any normal fire would of and the orange embers never once faltered, and sitting calmly next to it was Lady Hestia. Like most of the past times we'd met, she looked like an eight year old. Her mousy-brown hair blew with the wind and her scarf, that's usually wrapped around her hair, had fallen to her neck, while her red warm fiery eyes were welcoming.

She smiled at us before speaking, ''Please, Sit Down.'

We sat next to one another, but on opposite side to the Goddess. Triton was closer to the fire than I was, and the wind still hit me, but I gain some of the warmth from the flames.

''So, Children of the Sea. What can I do for you?'' She asked in a kind tone, prodding her hearth as she spoke.

''Well, Lady Hestia, we have a bit of a problem. We were wondering if you knew of a way to open Pandora's jar, but without letting hope escape." Triton replied politely. It sound way too nice for me to believe it came from his mouth.

Hestia glanced at me and spoke, ''Ah, You have the Jar again, Alyssa?''

''Yes M'Lady.'' I replied neutrally. Even though Hestia was one of my favourite Goddess I didn't particularly want to get chummy. She merely nodded and went back to observing her Hearth.

''And why do you come to me?'' She asked raising her eyebrow, ''Athena would have been a better option. Goddess of Wisdom, she must know the answer.''

''Well, we've already visited her once for answers, she gave them but also made it he clear that she would not reveal more. Beside, lets just say we don't exactly see eye to eye, M'Lady.'' I replied. As I spoke I found it hard to keep the hate from dripping in my voice.

I liked Athenas' Children don't get me wrong, I got along with quite a few of them in fact. However, Athena hated me talking to her kids. She didn't approve of our friendship merely because I was Poseidon's daughter, and she didn't like my fatal flaw. It's not like I purposely chose my flaw specifically to annoy her, Gods.

She looked at me with a light smile, clearly sensing my tone. With a light hum she changed the subject slightly, "Tell me, why do you need to open the Jar?"

It was Triton that answered, "Epimetheus put something very important of fathers inside it, and we desperately need it back."

I suppose it was a half answer, not the full truth yet not a lie. Hestia eyes lingered on him for a while before glancing back at me.

"And you don't have any ideas?'' she asked softly.

"Bo-Iapetus said I'd know how to open it in time. But honestly I don't know what that means and we don't have a lot of time left.' I told her almost panicked.

It was just like the Labyrinth again, Hera telling me I'd know how to navigate it without giving an actual answer. She seem to get the gist of what I was thinking and sighed before looking me dead in the eyes.

"Alyssa, you are the first mortal since Pandora to have owned the Jar. Yes, many have held it, but it never belonged to them. When you were given it in the Titan war it became yours and you unknowingly developed a bond with it."

Honestly, I couldn't make up my mind if this was good news or bad news. If I had a bond with it maybe I could get the Key out safely, without letting out hope. However, I really didn't want a bond with the thing that could change to world in a place of misery. Strangely, as if my surroundings sensed my unsettling thoughts, the wind picked up, blowing the hearth away from me. As the cold air hit me I tried to force down a shiver, but sadly I failed.

To my left I heard the noise of a zipper, curiously I looked at Triton. He'd taken his grey hoodie off and silently handed it to me, obviously noticing my movement. I noticed he had a long sleeved black shirt on underneath it so he'd be remotely fine. I took it and put it on, slightly amused as it was way too baggy on me. It was warm though, both from sitting close to the fire and from his body heat, and it smelled like the Ocean. His scent was definitely stronger than mine. I could smell it strongly on his clothing, though it wasn't unpleasant. I understood that his was stronger as he was a God and also having been amplified from being so close to the sea at the moment.

Hestia smiled at the action before continuing, "Even when you gave the Jar to me on Olympus it still belonged to you. As I am a Immortal I could never own it, it was created not for a deity but for a mortal. You can not open the Jar, as even threw ownership Hope will still escape, however you can summon whatever you need out of it. Sadly, I cannot reveal how. If Iapetus told you you'd know in time then that is when it must happen, Child."

I nodded grateful for the new information.

"I guess that's why I felt weird whilst holding it." I mused aloud.

Hestia smiled again and nodded. "Like a vibrating or tingling sensation?'' she waited for me to nod before explaining, "That is it calling to you, kind of sending out a signal. As part of the bond you can sense when it near."

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder in the sky, but no lightning occurred. Hestia gave us a small smile each before standing. Slowly we followed her lead.

"I must go, my brother is calling." She told us with a light voice.

Reading our expressions she spoke again. "I will not speak to Zeus or any other God of this…quest. Nor will I made any indication to your Father that I know, unless it is necessary. I swear on the Styx, and Good luck."

We nodded and smiled in gratitude. Then, as I closed my eyes, she teleported out.

-Triton P.O.V-

Walking back to the cabin I felt homesick, and being this close to the Ocean didn't help. Even putting that aside the fact that there wasn't much to do didn't help my boredom. There was no TV, not that I'd enjoy anything on it as I only watched Olympian channels, but at least it would have been something.

"I'm going to change." I announced as we walked through the door, grabbing my bag and making a B-line to the bathroom.

I walked to the sink and splashed water on my face, after a few minutes I began to feel slightly better. I changed into my usual joggers and stuffed my shirt and jeans into the bag. Sighing, I silently made my way back into the cabins main room. Alyssa wasn't in there when I entered, but I heard shuffling in the last room and the door was shut so I figured she was changing.

I sat on a high wooden chair near the kitchen counter. Absently playing with the strings on my pants, I thought about how much I missed Atlantis. I missed my Mother the most, I missed my daily routine that I always complained about, I missed the water, the smell, the people, I missed everything in the palace and the grounds. I missed my home.

I felt a warm hand place itself on my arm, effectively snapping me out of my brood. Looking up I saw it was Alyssa's. She was in her usual PJ shorts and top, though I found satisfaction in the fact she'd put my hoodie on again. As she stood in front of me she wore a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes." I replied.

The look on her face told me she wouldn't drop it. As my silence continued she rose an eyebrow. I noticed she looked cute when she did that.

Sighing, I spoke in a quieter tone. "I'm slightly homesick."

I watched as her concern swapped of sympathy. With a gentle look she ran her hand down my arm and as she got lower she let it fall back to her side. Looking at me she nodded, clearly feeling the same. Wars a bitch. Alyssa never saw her family through her months long quest, and obviously she didn't see them in Tartarus. But then to only having a day with them before being taken to camp, and then to come on this quest, must of been hard. I guess seeing them in the iris message re-brought all that up, I know mine with Father did. I could tell she was still holding back her emotions, even after her outburst in the forge. So, I did the last thing I ever thought I would, but I did it anyway.

I gently took her hands and pulled her to me, so she stood between my legs. Normally I'm like 3 ft. taller, give or take, probably give, but I noticed even though I was sat, I was still taller. It was only by about a few centimetres, but it was still amusing. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and embraced her in a hug. I felt as she tensed for a fraction of a second, clearly surprised, then hug back. She wrapped arms around my sides and placed her head against my bear chest. The feeling of her warm breath on my skin made me tingle. I felt her relax more in my arms and my grip tightened.

I knew then, in this moment, that I would _never_ let anything else happen to her again.


	15. Wasn't Much Focused on what I Should Be

-**Triton P.O.V-**

**I knew then, in this moment, that I would never let anything else happen to her again.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I woke up from the light of the sun bending through the slit in the shutters. Opening my eyes fully I realised something rather embarrassing, I couldn't move. As I glanced down at the God under me the blood rushed to my cheeks. Given Triton was a God his body heat was warmer than a mortals, and the fact I had a jumper on, didn't help when I began to overheat. Shifting to get more comfortable Tritons arm, that was wrapped protectively around my waist, tightened.

I was glad for the first time in ages that I didn't have a nightmare, it was quite refreshing actually. However, I did notice the pattern. I never got one when sharing a bed. Once when Nico had shadow-travelled to my house, he got into an argument with Hades and he didn't feel comfortable at camp, we had to share a bed. He would of gone on the sofa if Pauls friend wasn't on it, who'd just broken up with his wife. It wasn't as weird as expected because we were friends so it was obvious nothing would happen. That night with Nico, I never had a nightmare, nor did he. It was the same with Annabeth and Thalia –pre huntress- when they stopped over. Weird right? I guess it's just a comfort thing.

Me and Triton had to share a bed though. I wasn't exactly expecting him to sleep in the one mom and Poseidon shacked up in, the one next to it had massive moth holes in the mattress, plus that room was the coldest. There was the option of the sofa, however it was too small for him and I refused to sleep on it. And so this was the only option.

Suddenly he shifted in his sleep, pulling me upwards as he did. My head instead of resting on his chest moved onto his shoulder and his arm that held my wrist moved to wrap around my waist as well. Then after a second he shifted once more, effectively making my right leg fell in-between both of his. Slightly flushed I was glad the sheets were thin or I'd be burning up completely.

Glancing towards his face I noticed how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Bits of his hair had fallen out of his pony-tail and gave a wind swept look, his tanned skin seemed darker with the lack of lighting, his eyelashes created small shadows and his lips were slightly parted. He looked pretty good.

Looking back down I noticed his Trident tattoo on his right side, just on his rib cage. Moving my hand to his side I curiously traced it with my fingers. His skin was soft and I felt a light electric jolt when I made new contact. The black tattoo was slightly raised, however only noticeable if you felt it. As I did I found it was rather appealing. I laid in silence retracing it a few times.

"Morning." Triton said in a low amused voice directly in my ear. His breath made contact with my skin and I shuddered.

I felt my cheeks burn again, and still looking down, I mumbled, "Morning."

I heard him chuckle and so he earned an eye roll. I lifted my left elbow, so it balanced on the mattress, and held myself up. Now properly looking at him, I asked, "Where are we going today?"

His frowned whilst answering, "Not sure actually. We can't really go anywhere until we open the Jar, however we can't stay here for much longer than a few hours, soon we'll start to attacked monsters."

I groaned, "This sucks."

Triton smirked, "Yup," he said popping the 'P'

We laid in silence for a while, his eyes staying locked on me. He ran a hand along my spine, just like in the cave, and a blush flushed along my face. After around five minutes his smirk grew, then gesturing to our position he spoke, "So, are you going to move? or are we staying like this all day?"

I forced myself not to blush and I rolled off him. Upon getting off the bed I walked over to the dresser, where I knew I'd have clothes. I always forgot to bring some home every time Mom and me came here. Pulling the draw open I found several pairs of underwear, navy leggings, and two tops, one was a camp top, and the other was Pipers red and black checked shirt I'd nicked. Figuring it was better than nothing I grabbed everything but the camp shirt. Turning to Triton, who was still lying on the bed watching me, I spoke.

"You can change in here." I said neutrally. He nodded and as I walked out I saw him stand up.

After a quick wash and teeth brush I changed. I found the shirt was slightly too small, therefore I rolled the sleeves up and buttoned it half way and instead put a black vest top under it. The legging also only just fit, but to be fair these we from two years ago. I re-put Tritons hoodie on as it was slightly chilly, put my hair up in a messy ponytail and walked out to find my black converses.

Walking in the living room Triton was eating some ambrosia on the sofa, absently staring at nothing. I noticed he had light jeans on instead of dark, but he kept his navy hoodie, he also had a white t-shirt that was visible threw his unzipped jumper. It wasn't like he could have had the other hoodie though, this was mine now. However, it still smelled of him, and no matter how many times I could wear it his sent wouldn't fade. For some odd reason I was weirdly glad.

Walking into the kitchen I searched through the cupboards. Eventually, after finding hardly anything, I grabbed a packet of 'Nice' biscuits that didn't look like they'd gone soft. Sighing, I sat at the counter and ate.

I ate in silence while looking at my feet. It was after around two minutes of eating my sugary breakfast that I felt something in front of me. Sighing, I realised what it was, so with an eye roll and an annoyed huff, I looked up. And there it was, Pandora's Jar, sitting on the counter. Figuring it was about to leave me alone I placed it on my lap and continued.

I'd finished and was wondering what to do with myself when loud bang was heard from outside the cabin door. The noise was slightly louder than an artillery gun, in fact it reminded me of Mrs O'Leary's bark, and instantly I jump up. Copying my action Triton caught my eye, and with a nod to each other we pulled out are swords. He edged towards the door first, though I was closely behind. Then suddenly the door was blown off its hinges, the same bang was heard as it flew through the room. And there, stood in the doorway, was someone I'd never wanted to see again.

He still looked the same as in the labyrinth, and when he was fight in the war with Gaia. His face weathered and brown looking like he'd had too much sun, slick black hair and his pencil moustache, that was just as greasy as I remembered, his legs were just a beefy as ever and his levis were the same, his three bodies had different coloured shirts on, Blue, Green and Yellow.

Geryon.

"Well, well. How nice to see you Alyssa." His voice dripped sarcasm and anger.

"Isn't it just." I hissed in mocking sense.

He smirked at me, then his eyes drifted towards Triton, "Ah, a God, of course, what else?" He eyes moved back to me, he wore an expression of fake shock, "You do have them all wrapped around your little finger don't you? Well too bad there saviour is about to die."

''Not likely.'' Growled Triton in anger. I backed slowly and grabbed the Jar, I knew what we'd have to do.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me? The girl knows how to kill me yes. But there is nothing of that use here." His arms raised to suggest the surroundings, "I am perfectly safe from both of your puny grasps."

He turned at started towards me, a smirk plastered along his face. I knew he could only be killed by an arrow threw his three hearts, but I also knew we didn't have one laying around. Therefore I did the only thing I could think of. Stabbing him in one of his heart, merely to slow him down, I grabbed Tritons arm and pulled him with me as I did the most heroic thing ever. I ran.

Well it's not like I had much of a choice. Triton, who was running next to me, quickened the pace. Eventually as we got further down the beach it ended up the other way round, with him pulling me. He dragged me in the direction of the sea, the jar in my hands bobbing up and down as we ran. I saw a small jetty that was sinking into the water, the wood obviously so rotted that it was close to collapsing, and we ran towards it. I was slightly confused, why run to a broken jetty? How would that help? As we approached it he stopped to catch his breath, I was about to ask why we were here when he suddenly shoved me under it, hand covering my mouth as he pressed me up against the beam. The jar fell from my grip in surprise and it buried itself lightly in the dry-ish sand.

I heard Geryon amused in the distance, then in a harsh voice he spoke, "You can run but you can't hide! -Original right? ;)- But I will find you!"

Hearing Greyons' footsteps grow closer, my ADHD began to act up. As I started fidgeting Triton pressed against me harder, hissing in my ear, "Don't move."

Forcing down a shudder I went over a few things. Right now I had quite a few problems. One: Geryon is big on revenge, I was not going to live this down. Two: I have ADHD and I'm pressed tightly against a beam, stood still as a stick, not fun. And Three: I could feel every inch of Tritons body through our clothes and, well, let's just say I wasn't much focused on what I should be.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. I know you're still here, I can smell both your blood!" he screeched smug and irritated in one, "I'll wait you out."

Triton locked eye with me and slowly moved his hand from my mouth, "He dies by an arrow threw three hearts right?" he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my skin. Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

He growled, his annoyance clear to me. Triton gripped my side tighter as Geryon hissed and shouted once more, "You can come out now and it'll be a slow death to you both. You, Alyssa, will die quickly, and the god shall fade. However, if you don't and I find you, believe me, I'll make you wish you came out when you had the chance." He laughed a dry, humourless laugh. It ran through my bones, leaving a dark creepy feeling.

"We have to tier him, eventually he'll give up from boredom." Triton stated, though I could tell it wasn't hole-hearted. Great, I'm going to die.

"Okay," I replied. My voice came out small and not at all how I wanted it to sound.

Triton took another step towards me and bent slightly, silently kissing me softly on the forehead. I closed my eyes at the light touch. His lips were smoother than I expected, though rather warm, and I was disappointed at the loss of contact when he pulled away. Then, putting his hands on my face, he gently pulled my face up to look him in the eyes.

"You are not going to die today, okay?" Honestly it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. That was until his said the last two words fiercely, like a vow. "I promise."

My breathing hitched. I'd made that promise before and look what had happened. Bianca had died. But looking into his eyes I could tell he meant it way more than when I'd said it.

"Trust me?" He asked

"Yes" I breathed almost instantly, and he smiled at me sweetly.

He let me go in a way I would describe as reluctantly, then stepping back he raised his sword. As he glanced at me as I did the same, getting ready to attack. He took a breath and looked forward again and then, on three, we charged into the open.

After a while I honestly wondered how long this was going to last, it felt like hours. The same thing happened over and over again, jab, duck, slash, block, duck, stab. It was tiring, even for me, but I kept going. I attacked low as Triton attacked high, due to our high difference, and what we could stab easiest. Yet annoyingly he just kept regenerating every time we cut him. Though it did, as Triton said, tire him, but he certainly wasn't backing down.

Suddenly, taking me off guard, he changed his strategy. Merely ignoring Triton he started attacking me forcefully. I was sure he wasn't this strong the last time we fought. He began forcing me backwards, growling at me as we went. Reaching out he gripped my arm, then with massive strength he slammed it roughly against a stone wall. I felt my entire arm shatter, my bones breaking, and it stung like a bitch.

Sensing my weakness, he turn and hit Triton with the hilt of his sword, knocking him back slightly. Facing me again he could see I was too focused on the pain, therefore he disarmed me easily. Letting go of my shattered arm he grabbed my neck, then gripping my uninjured arm so I couldn't move, he smirked. I thought about kicking him in the balls but threw all his long shirts I wasn't sure I could find them.

The hand on my neck pulled me forward sharply, then shooting backwards he smashed my head against the wall. I felt my skull crack and my vision blurred, everything tinged with red. He threw me to the ground roughly and with without care, his face read triumph. Slowly I felt myself wanting to be claimed by the unconsciousness but I knew I couldn't leave Triton. However, it was too late. As he shouted my name everything when black and I let myself go.

-Triton P.O.V-

She is not dead, she is not dead, she is not dead. She can't be, I promised. As Geryon made his way towards me with a cruel smirk I had the urge to rip him apart for hurting her. Anger ran through every inch of my body and burned in my veins, like a fire burning up gasoline.

I was about to attack when suddenly, a red coloured arrow flew past my ear and hit directly in his three hearts. He screamed an agonising screech and erupted into golden dust. I didn't bother to turn and find out who saved us, I ran straight to Alyssa.

I knelt down next to her and felt her neck for a pulse. Her skin was still warm and shot shivers in my hand at the touch, but I ignored it to check her breathing. Once making sure she was indeed alive I picked her up, bridal style, and walked as fast as I could to the water's edge.

Placing her down lightly into the shallow salt ocean water I watched as it began healing her automatically. It was slower than usual as she wasn't actually doing it herself, the sea sensing she was hurt and unable to help herself, began healing her on instinct. It would take twice as long and she'd be out for a while but at least she would be alive.

As I held Alyssa in my arms I heard light foot steps behind me. Sighing, I turned to face them, and who I saw was the last person I ever expected.


	16. You love her

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**As I held Alyssa in my arms I heard light foot steps behind me. Sighing, I turned to face them, and who I saw was the last person I ever expected.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Helping, what else?" He replied, fingering a hole in his white frock.

I scoffed, "You never help unless you gain from it."

"Untrue. I am always helpful." He replied.

"Cut the crap, you know it is." I hissed.

"Aha, True Triton, True. Honesty, you humiliated me once into admitting my feelings-'

I immediately got what he was hinting at, Sighing in frustration I cut him off, "I didn't do that on purpose and you know it. Besides, it was a over two thousand years ago. Just let it go."

Eros, unknown to me, muttered happily, "Well, I'm just here to return the favour."

First I scowled at him, then I turned to Alyssa. Glancing down at her face I reach out, removing a strand of hair that had fallen loose. Eros kneeled down beside me tutting. This guy made my blood boil.

He hummed slightly, taking in Alyssa appearance, "So, this girl is the Hero of Olympus, twice? Nice looking isn't she. I still can't believe she sacrificed her own life and happiness to save the Gods."

"I know, I was there." I growled. I was severely annoyed at being saved by this lump of red arrows and bows. Maybe he should shove one up his ars-.

Eros chuckled, cutting of my train of thoughts, "Yes, I saw. So is that why you like her?" he asked casually.

I turned to face him, "What?"

His blood red eyes burned brighter and his snowy wings unlatched and re-latched in annoyance.

"You know I'm tired of doing this, ugh, the Di Angelo kid was the worst. The time it took getting him to admit he liked The Athena Child, Malcolm, I think his name was. I was in my roman form then, ugh and that son of Jupiter. He thinks he's gotten everything out of love. I'd curse him if he wasn't dating my sister, Piper." he absently shook his head.

"Oh well, back to the point." He smirked at me knowingly.

Gritting my teeth I huffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He let lose a small harsh chuckle, "Of course you do Sea God! Aphrodite wouldn't of sent me if you didn't."

Eros lent forward and ran his knuckles softly down Alyssa cheek. A bubble of annoyance rose in me. I didn't want him touching her. Unable to hold back I let loose a rough hiss. Glancing up at me, he pulled away.

"You love her." He stated matter-of-factly. He was crazy, of course I didn't love Alyssa.

"I do not."

"O'really? Why the sudden change of attitude towards her then?" he asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"She needed it." I replied.

'Yes, she did. But that could be just friendship caring, couldn't it?" he asked mockingly, "And yet why didn't you pull away when she fell on you in the chariot? Maybe you were just comfortable?" he replied sarcastically.

I open my mouth to resort something but he cut me off, "The small innocent touches you both pass to each other? Just that close, eh?" he asked rhetorically, the smugness evident in his voice.

"The vow to never let her get hurt." He raised his eyebrow and glanced at Alyssa condition with a sad smile.

"I meant emotionally." I growled.

"Sure you did." He replied. "What was with Epimetheus? Aha, now that was interesting to watch." Glancing at me he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Protective much?"

I shook my head, but he nodded defiantly. Signing he said, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Your relationship with this girl started slow, you didn't like her much and you fought. But when you saw her the third time she nearly died, you began to dislike her less and after a while you gained minor respect for her. Then from hearing everything she has done you began feeling bad about past fights. And soon her loyalty made you realise she wasn't an arrogant demigod, but kind one. You began to care but you buried it, mortals, they die, there was no point for caring."

I started at him, he basically admitting that he'd been watching us during our whole quest. Also how did he even know of all this?

"You saw her fight Erichthonius, you saw she wasn't weak like you assumed. She was strong, attractive, like the Sea. Then you comforted her at night, found out more about her past struggles and your respect grew and jealously faded."

I nodded absently, taking in all he was saying.

"When fighting Boreas and Circe, you didn't want her hurt. You told her to get out, you let yourself care and you didn't rebury it. When she healed you, you were grateful to have her there."

I swallowed and my throat felt tight. I glanced down and Alyssa, who's breathing had evened out more. The bubble in me grew. Pulling her closer to me I looked back at Eros and he continued.

"You wanted her out of the forge before Boreas got her, you felt protective, and so you both left. Holding her up while walking to the hotel you felt comfort in the fact she hadn't died, that she needed you. The weird feeling you got at the Falls Hotel, Ahaa" he burst out laughing, and I gave him a confused look. As soon he sobered up he continued, "Aha, annoyed that the deskman gave you cheek, oh, honey no. Its just green little monster called jealousy. She was giving someone else her attention."

I shook my head. No, I wasn't jealous that I didn't have Alyssa attention. I wasn't.

He nodded and carried on, "You got annoyed when she wouldn't open up to you the night she could not sleep, and when she reluctantly did, you where sadden by the thought that she didn't think you cared. But you did and you knew it. You said yourself that night she was your friend, you though she was strong, beautiful, caring and determined. You liked her.'

Yes she was my friend, and that is all, I thought rather harshly.

"When she had to sacrifice blood to get into the Cave, you wished you could do both, yours and hers, you didn't want her hurt. You pulled her out of the way of falling rocks and held her, you smiled at the thought of her, her scent," He said with a light smile, "You felt angry when Epimetheus paid a lot of attention to her, wanted her, your protective nature grew. And when the Empousai tried to get you to kill her you were at war with yourself, if you did that act you'd of buried yourself in guilt. But when she helped you, you were grateful, pleased and satisfied. Then when she admitted that she cared for you, your feelings grew, multiplied. Your caring changed to a small crush, yet you shook it off."

Looking at me he grunted, ''You don't believe me do you?''

''No'' I said instantly. I didn't believe it because I knew couldn't love Alyssa.

Eros sighed, "When she told you to think of the things you love, to get through the Empousai's charm speak, what did you think of?"

I was confused at the quested but still answered, "My home, the ocean, the sea creatures, my parents, my friends and-"

I knew now what he was getting at. I'd thought of Alyssa's sent and personality, by extension, Alyssa herself.

He smiled and nodded, "So I'll continue now shall I?" Noting my silence as a yes he followed on, "When you broke free of the charm you ran your hands along her, it felt right, you didn't want to let go. You are Bonded. Every time Epimetheus said Alyssa was his, anger burned in you. When you had to insult her to throw him off you felt guilty, as you knew it wasn't the truth. You felt bad for hurting her."

I gulped and looked down at the girl in my arms. I ran my hand down her cheek, she looked in pain, and I wanted it to stop.

"When Epimetheus touched her that is when you knew it was a strong crush, though not love yet. Yes you still refused your feelings and you channelled you're confused emotions, then erupted them out on him in anger. When Iapetus asked you to look after her, he needn't have, you would of anyway. When you left the fight and when to Montauk you felt tense at the place where you father cheated but as you bonded and talked, you began to understand it wasn't her fault, and that's when it hit you. You got to know her better, her life, her personality quirks, her hobbies and habits. She opened up just as you did, and you fell for her. She was everything you liked, yet you still rejected the idea of loving her."

My breathing quickened as I started to accept the possibility. However, I wasn't totally convinced, despite the fact this was the God of affection and desires, sent by Aphrodite, the Goddess of love.

"And when you held her, you knew it once more. You made a vow. She felt right in your arms, her breath and touches make you shiver in pleasure." His smile was bright but had a twisted edge.

"Lady Hestia even noticed your feelings. She noticed the way you looked at her when she was oblivious. The giving of your hoodie and the rush of protectiveness. When you awoke this morning and she was with, you held her, savouring the moment as you knew it couldn't happen again. She made you feel better. When Geryon came, your thoughts were all about keeping her safe, and when she pulled you out of the cabin you wanted to hide her but as you couldn't. You knew she'd have to fight and you got angry. Then she got worried so you reassured her, you gave her a small kiss on the head, your small goodbye should anything happen." He said in a sickly sweet half mocking, half serious voice.

He knelt down to me again, looking me dead in the eyes, and said in a low voice, ''When you touch you feel electricity. Do you know why?''

Looking at him I nodded. Oh, I knew. I definitely knew.

He smiled, speaking in blunt truthful words, "You Love Her."

I knew he was right. I did love her and I buried it because I didn't want or understand why it was happening. Looking at her I knew she was kind, gentle, and caring, but at the same time she was annoying, harsh and unpredictable. It was what made her, her and I liked it.

She was just what I wanted and all I could never have. She was a mortal and she would die. The fact still stood that she would never like me back. I took a deep breath and reburied the feelings, I knew it was for the best. I understood why I'd fallen, fallen for Alyssa, but I knew it could never be. Sighing, I looked up at Eros.

"You can leave now." I hissed.

He shot me a look of disbelief and teleported out.

I watched as the water healed Alyssa. It was nearly done. She'd be awake soon. I glanced up too the broken jetty, the Jar was still buried in the sand. I'd get it once she awoke.


	17. Camp Half-Blood

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**I watched as the water healed Alyssa. It was nearly done. She'd be awake soon. I glanced up too the broken jetty, the Jar was still buried in the sand. I'd get it once she awoke.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

Everything was black. I had a slight pain in my head but I could feel water healing me. I felt sick and dizzy, and my insides churned. I twitched my fingers, noticing the feel of wet sand. Also, I concluded I was laying against someone, I could feel the rise and fall of their breathing. I could also smell the ocean, I could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

The blackness was suddenly tinted with small light and that when I realised I had my eyes closed. Opening them I immediately squinted, I wasn't expecting the sun to be right in my eye line, the brightness making my head pound.

"Can you sit up?" I heard Triton ask. However, threw my banging headache it sounded far away, like an echo.

"I think so," My voice came horse.

Groaning slightly I pushed myself off Tritons lap and kneeled on the ground, regaining my bearing. I re-closed my eyes and ran my hands threw my hair, holding the side of my head, trying to control the pounding.

When I next opened my eyes Triton had already stood and was looking down at me concerned. I noticed he had my blood smeared on his pants and jumper. Taking one more deep breath I pulled myself up, losing balance half way but thankfully he caught me by my elbows.

"You okay?" I asked generally worried.

He gave me a look of disbelief, "You just got knocked unconscious and you asking if I'm alright?"

I gave a shy-ish smile getting his point. I looked around was saw no Geryon, what happened?

''What happened?'' I asked curiously.

''Geryon slammed you against the brick wall and knocked you out. You got cut up pretty badly, then Eros cam-''

I cut him off, "Eros? Why?"

I hated that guy for what his roman counterpart 'Cupid' did to Nico. He wasn't ready to admit he liked Malcolm, and I only knew because I noticed how Nico acted around him. However, I knew he wasn't ready to talk about it so I didn't mention it. I hadn't told him I'd known until the end of the war, that's when he told me about his encounter with the God. I didn't judge him or abandon him as he thought I would, he was my friend.

Triton let go of my arms, I swayed slightly but remained standing. He looked towards the sea as he spoke "Eros owed me a favour. When he saw what was happening he decided to help.''

I nodded, I guess it made sense. As I looked around once more I panicked, ''Where the Jar?'

Triton nodded to under the jetty and I saw it. Sighing, I attempted to move forward, but when I took a step I nearly fell again. To stop me from hitting the ground Triton grabbed my waist, holding me upright.

"Sit. I'll get it." he said abruptly, forcing me to sit on the wet sand again. Then he jogged over to get Pandora's Jar. I was silently thanking the Gods it hadn't disappeared, and that nothing had happened to him.

Whilst waiting for him to come back I absently drew in the sand with my fingers. It was just random words in Greek, however as he'd made his way back I continued, it was like I couldn't stop. The writing became less neat in the sand and more rushed, like whatever was making me feel the need to do this wanted it done quickly. After a few more seconds the need left, finally I could stop. Slightly confused as to what just happened I looked up to ask Triton, thats when I saw he'd raised an eyebrow in confusion. Noticing the Jar tucked under his arm I held my hands up, it was like a child wanting a teddy. I had a sudden urge to hold the Jar, as though my life depended on it.

Once it was in my hand I felt Hope flutter more violently than ever before. The Jar vibrated stronger than last time and it tingled through my wrists. I felt the Key inside pull toward the sea with strength and I dropped it in surprise. It had landed right in the centre of the paragraph I'd written. I felt a familiar pull in the pit of my stomach, not from the sea, but from the Jar, almost like bond had strengthened. Absently, like I had no control, I stood up and held my right hand directly over the lid.

I knew then how to get the key out. It came to me like a natural instinct. Combining the two language I hiss each word alternately Greek and Latin. I said it as a summon. I commanded as owner for it to release what I wanted.

A bright blue-green blazing light covered the Jar and cracking noise occurred. I wondered if I'd broken it or done something wrong, however subconsciously I knew I hadn't. When the light died down Pandora's Jar was on its side, half buried again in sand. But next to it was a diamond shape of blue light, one that rippled with the wind, and right in the centre was a light green glowing key shape. It was neither solid, mist nor liquid, it was just simple as it looked.

I heard Triton let out a breath he'd been holding, then he bent down and picked up the vivid jewel, relief shining in his eyes. From the look on his face, along with his smile, I felt some of the weight on my shoulder lift.

"I can get rid of the Jar and then we can return that to dad," I said breaking the silence, he looked up a nodded.

Then confusion crossed his face again, and I noticed he looked cute like that, "How are you going to get rid of it?"

"We'll have to get the chariot to take us to camp and I'll ask Mr.D to put it in the attic." I replied neutrally.

"And then we'll head back to Atlantis from there." He stated, to which I nodded.

I turned and fetched a Drachma out of my pocket, I was about to summon the chariot before Triton spoke.

"Alyssa."

As I turned around to look at him I couldn't read his facial expression, there were to many emotions to signify just one.

"Yeah?"

As he watched me I couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he was. Then walking up to me slowly, to the point of standing directly in front of me, he hesitated. Then wrapping and arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist he pulled me into a hug. My breathing accelerated at the contact and I instantly hugged back.

"Thank you," He breathed low in my ear, making me shiver, "Thank you for getting it out."

I felt a dam break inside me and many different emotions broke through it, many I didn't want to consider as I knew what they were. I buried my face in his neck, hiding my blush, and at the action he pulled me tighter.

"No problem," I whispered.

He ran his hand down my back like this morning, making me tingle once more, before pulling away. I smiled at him before turning to face the sand and throwing the golden coin.

The cab pulled up a few seconds later and sighing opened the door. I swear it gets hotter every time I get in here, however unlike the temperature the creepiness was just about the same.

"Welcome back, Children." Tempest greeted. To my side I heard Triton huff at the Child comment, well he was defiantly acting like one.

"Where to next, dearies?'' Anger yelled, nearly deafening me.

"Camp Half-Blood." I replied shortly.

"Please"' Wasp suggested.

''Please.'' I said through gritted teeth.

Next to me I heard Triton chuckle, rolling my eyes my elbow made contacted with his stomach. I heard him grunt and mutter "Ow"

"I didn't hit you that hard." I defended.

"Did.'' He returned.

"Didn't." I huffed and moved further away. However, as we set off he pulled me back.

The ride was just as dangerous as last time, though the near death experiences happened less. Unfortunately we still jolted around violently. I swear if this was a normal cab I'd sue.

Once we'd paid and walked into camp I was officially impressed. It had been what, four-five days? and the camp was as good as new. Even the cabins that hadn't been destroyed had been improved. Honestly, it was pretty good work for just a small group of campers. I could see from standing on the hill that Big House had been made bigger, as had the campfire and the battle arena had new sections. The climbing wall was now higher and had more gadgets, I no doubt it was the Ares table that had requested that. I saw all the campers, from both camps, and hunters, training with each other. Mrs O'Leary was chasing Blackjack in the field, I guess he stole her favourite ball again, he hates it, he once told me his mission in life was to pop it, but if a hellhound couldn't burst it he certainly couldn't.

Walking through camp with a God, holding Pandora's jar, Triton pocket glowing slightly from the key, and covered in blood probably isn't the best way to greet the camp.

I saw the crowd around us split and Annabeth came running toward me, Nico and Thalia close behind her. All three basically tackling me into a hug at once, causing me to stumble backwards. Triton just stood awkwardly watching us.

"Where in the name of my father have you been Liss?" Thalia half-yelled at me.

"Look, it's a long story. I promise to talk to you later." I said wanting to get to the Big house. The crowd kept growing, and honestly it was slightly off putting have people stare at you in awe.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Annabeth asked frantically, looking at my blood stained pants, hair and face as she did.

"I'm fine, really." I said shrugging off her concern. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept in days. Man, I hated Gaea for doing this too her.

Triton cleared his throat in an impatient manor, I was about to get annoyed at him, but when turn to vent I saw the homesickness in his eyes. The others finally noticed he was there and the three bowed, the other campers noticing who he was did the same.

"Is Mr.D in the big house?" I asked as the stood.

Nico smirked and replied, "Yeah I was just there. Oh, and Liss? He's in a pretty good mood and although it's your speciality, please don't annoy him too much,"

"Shut up, Di Angelo," I huffed playfully.

I smiled at all three of them before turning to Triton, who was slightly glaring at Nico, and indicated for him to walk. He turned and walked in front of me, I noticed he looked annoyed so I didn't try and catch up. Once at the steps of the Big House I rolled my eyes at the scene, given everything that has happened they were still playing freaking cards on the porch.

"Well, look who has returned." Mr.D grumped without looking up.

''Alyssa, my girl,'' Chiron started then noticing Triton he added, ''Ah, and Lord Triton, what can we do for you?''

Triton smiled politely to him and nodded, then turning to look at me he rose an eyebrow. Well, clearly I was explaining the situation.

I rolled my eyes at him, which earned me a smirk, before I spoke, "We need Mr. D to put Pandora's Jar in the attic."

Dionysus scoffed, "And why would I do that, Elisha?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again, all these years and he still can't get my name right. "Because I can't, it will just follow me an-"

"I'll do it if you be quite, Ashley.'' This time I did roll my eyes, however when he looked up I merely nodded.

Triton turned to me an announced, "We need to iris message Father."

"Tyson fixed the fountain in your cabin Alyssa, you can use that.'' Chiron said to me kindly.

I nodded and smiled. Then turning around we headed to Cabin 3.

-Triton P.O.V-

We walked up to a medium sized cabin, the third one along in the row. Poseidon's cabin was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were rough grey stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor.

On the inside it had six bunks beds and the walls glowed like abalone. Four bunks had no occupants, but on one I notice sweet wrappers and an empty peanut butter tub, obviously Tyson's bunk. The once across from it had messed up sheets and a pair of jeans thrown on them, also with sweet wrappers, clearly Alyssa's.

In the middle of the room was a fountain made from grey sea rock, it had a fish that spouts water and coral decoration and the bottom was filled with loads of golden drachmas. Alyssa walked up to the fountain and fished out a drachmas and threw it to me.

Using the mist from the fountain I threw the coin through it and contacted Father. As the mist formed his figure appeared, he was sat on his throne with my Mother next to him.

"Triton, Alyssa, what has happened?" my father asked concerned. Well, maybe we should of changed first.

"Geryon attacked but we're fine. We've gotten the Key from the Jar and we are at Camp Half-Blood." I told him matter-of-factly.

He was looking at Alyssa worriedly, obviously we were both covered in her blood as mine wasn't red and there was a lot of it. Well, she had bleed out from both her head and arm. At his expression she suddenly found the ceiling decorations surprisingly interesting.

"You've escaped?" My mother asked. "You haven't let hope out have you?"

"Yes, we escaped. And no we haven't, also Hestia knows of the quest. She told us that Alyssa could summon the key out of the jar as she is the first mortal owner of the jar since Pandora.'' I replied quickly. At the mention of her owning the Jar Alyssa pulled a face, normally I would have laughed but given the circumstances I didn't.

My father nodded looking at me, this obviously making sense to him. However, my mother was looking at Alyssa in shock, who was still entertaining herself with the hippocampi figures.

"You're at camp?" My father asked

"Yes." I replied, and he started nodding again.

"Stay there for the night, you both look tired. Come back in the morning." My father told us. I was slightly annoyed that I wasn't going home tonight but I forced myself to nod.

"You have both done well, my children. I shall see you both soon." And on that note he ran his hand threw the mist and disconnected to call.

I glanced at the coral clock hanging above the door, only 2 o'clock. Alyssa suddenly threw me my bag and pointed to the bedroom.

"You can change first."

I nodded and walked into the alcove. I suppose it was good I was going home soon as I only had one set of cloths left, the others having been warn of covered in something. Pulling on some fresh jeans and a new shirt I figured my hoodie was screw, I knew the blood wouldn't come out.

I walked out and sat on a small deck chair by the fountain as she walked in to change. She only actually had blood on her pants, in her hair and on her face, which she'd clearly rinsed while I was changing. I was glad that one of my hoodies wasn't ruined, however I had a feeling I wasn't getting that one back.

After around five minutes she came back out. She wore light-ripped-jean shorts and a black top with my hoodie on. Running my eyes over her I smiled, she looked good.

She glanced around the cabin before speaking, "What to go to the arena?"

Laughing I replied, "Sure."

This was going to be fun.


	18. Little Miss 'I'm Aphrodite's Child'

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**She glanced around the cabin before speaking, "What to go to the arena?"**

**Laughing I replied, "Sure."**

**This was going to be fun.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

So, suggesting going to the arena proved stupid. Sure, he didn't beat me all the time, but the majority he did.

I was glad that no one was here to see me lose, The Apollo and Hermes Cabins and the Minor Goddess cabins were at archery, while The Minor Gods, Hunters and Aphrodite's cabins were doing Greek Myth research or something, the forge was obviously being used by Leo's Cabin and the rest were having a small unofficial game of capture the flag in the forests.

At the moment Triton had the upper hand he was on attack and I was on defence. He smiled confidently as he I kept me from getting a short at the hilt of his sword. Annoyingly he saw my attacks coming and countered them. He stepped forward with a thrust of his own and I only just deflected it in time. Soon he started to press me with more force and it grew more difficult.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds until I lost, but in my defence he was a God. I watched through my ADHD as he channelled everything into strength and therefore I wasn't surprised at the disarming manoeuvre he forced me back with. His blade hit the base of mine and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downwards thrust and as expected my sword rattled against the stone on the ground. Then shooting towards me using his godly speed, I was pinned against the rock. During the movement he'd thrown his sword somewhere and pulled a dagger to my neck.

I raised an eyebrow and hissed between breaths, "Cheat much."

He smirked at me, "The quest is over, I'm aloud to cheat now."

I was wishing no one came by the arena for different reasons too, the main one was because of how sexual it look when one of us won. For example, at the moment Triton was topless and sweating, pinning me up pretty hard against a rock. I was only in a crop top and shorts and also sweating, but only slightly, my hair was over my face and sticking to me, making it look like messed up sex hair, also my jumper thrown randomly from the heat of the day. As I was pinned against a rock I was forced to curve up against Triton so I didn't cut my back on the rough edges, and I could feel his abs rubbing against my stomach as we breathed heavy, clearly out of breath. He had his knife to my throat and a hand placed on the rock by my head, his face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin.

But of course my luck is balls

Chiron, Mr D and Daughter of Aphrodite, Cassie, were walking towards us. Cassie was just like Drew, wanting to get with every lad at camp. She glared at me when she noticed our position. Triton noticing them too took a step back from me, as I moved from my rock we turned to face them.

"Having fun training then?" Mr. D asked, smirking directly at me. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked as politely as I could force myself too, so not very.

He gave an amused chuckle as Chiron spoke, "Well, Alyssa if you must know, Mr. D is on his way to the strawberry fields. However, Cassie wanted to meet Triton as so she says, she has never met a Sea God before and I was merely checking if you were staying at camp tonight."

I nodded sharply to answer his question aw Mr. D gave me another amused smirk while walking towards the strawberry fields, which just my look were right next to the arena. Chiron took my nod as a yes and turned around to likely go see to the archery field, but not before giving me a knowing look. However, Cassie remained behind.

"So what's it like under the Ocean, Lord Triton?" Cassie asked shoving me out the way to stand in front of Triton, which annoyed me a little.

Before he could even open his mouth to answer another question bubbled to her lips, "Do you come on land often or is it just this once?"

"Not often." he replied forcefully polite.

"You should come to camp more, it could get more...interesting if you did." With a side glance to me, and a smirk that I didn't miss, she then turned back to him, face full of innocence. I really wanted to hit her.

He raised his eyebrow in a Oh Really fashion, and she continued, "Yes all the other guys around here don't know how to have any fun," she said whilst twirling her hair with her fingers, "But you're a God so obviously you'd know."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders in a flirty way which made me grit my teeth. I am not jealous, I do not have a crush on him, I am not jealous! I grounded to myself, however I knew it was a lie. I heard Mr. D chuckling loudly from the fields, with Chiron stood next to him wearing a grin. With a huff I turned and shot them both a glare, Chiron merely shrugged and they carried on watching us, Dionysus in boredom and Chiron in amusement. Turning back, Cassie was full on flirting with Triton.

Triton glanced at me, however I was too busy glaring Cassie to take note. As turned back to her he spoke, "Cassie right?"

She nodded whilst batting her eyelashes at him. Okay, I was ready to flood her cabin.

"Cassie, I'm busy at the moment so could you just…"

Cassie face fell slightly, obviously down beat from being dismissed, but she kept up a good appearance, "Sure, I'll see you at the campfire tonight? I'll save you a seat." and before he could answer she bounced off. Honestly, if my glare could kill she be thrice dead and thrown in the fields of punishment by now.

"You want to go again?" Triton asked, catching my attention again. Looking at him I saw amusement and confirmation in his eyes. Gods, shoot me.

I nodded in reply, not trusting my voice. He smirked as we faced each other, getting ready to attack. He came first, giving me a full on swing, however I defended it rather swiftly. This time I saw his attacks coming, giving myself the advantage. I stepped forward with a jab of my own but he deflected it with ease. Turning to block I only just missed his attack, then going for a hit at the same time our sword met in the middle.

He then gained the upper hand and almost knocked my sword from me in a sideways thrust. Growing annoyed that none of us had fallen I channelled my emotions into power. With ease I knocked him down with a mini hurricane, disarming him as he fell. Then, my sword millimetres from his undefended chest, I pinned him on the ground.

"Cheat much?" he said, mocking my words with a smile.

"The quest is over, I'm aloud to cheat now." I mimicked.

He laughed and I carefully got off him. Holding out my hand he grasped it and I pulled him up.

"I'm bored now," I announced

"You're just tired of losing the majority of the time," Triton taunted.

Ignoring him I grabbed his -my- hoodie and we made our way back to Cabin Three

"So, Cassie huh? What's her deal?" he asked in interest.

"Her deal is to get in the pants of every guy that comes here." I replied, my annoyance showing.

"Ouch, that's cold," He said in an amused tone.

Walking through the door I turned to face him. He looked curious but not actually interested in her which made my jealousy faded slightly, Slightly.

"Well, it's true, ask anybody." I answered neutrally.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Seriously? There has got to be over a hundreds of guys here"

"And any of them over 15 is hers apparently." I said repulsed.

"How old is she?" He asked casually.

"16, why?" I asked curious. Okay, yes I was jealous, not that I'd ever admit it aloud.

"Just wondered. So, why do you not like her?" He asked interested.

"What? I never said I didn't like her,'' I replied. However, I suppose it was obvious that I didn't.

"Well, while, 'Little Miss I'm Aphrodite's Child', was impressing me on not taking a hint, you certainly know how to give a wolf glare." He stated with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean like you did with Nico?" I asked sweetly.

I watched as he froze in his step, then after a few seconds a chuckle escaped his mouth. Not giving me an answer he then walked off to have a quick wash.

-Tritons P.O.V-

I inwardly growled as I rinsed, I just wanted to know how she felt. Gods, this is so confusing. Sighing, I dried my face, then quietly I walked back into the alcove and sat on one of the bunks. Alyssa came out in dark shorts and a purple shirt, my jumper thrown over her arm, and her hair in a messy bun. Sighing, she wandered over and sat next to me on the bunk.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Glancing around the doorway too look at the clock I replied, "Around half 3 ish,"

She groaned and fell back on the bed.

While looking down at her all I could think about was how beautiful she was. Her hair was black as night, looking smooth and shiny as it fell out in waves, her lips had a slight red-pink tint to them and they looked soft to the touch, she also had long eyelashes that complimented her ever changing green eyes. She had a good figure too, she was slim but not skinny, and she had long legs. She'd thrown on cloths and just put her hair up, she put in no effort and yet she was still gorgeous. All I wanted to do was bend down and kiss her, but I knew I couldn't.

"Well, what can we do for an hour and a half?" she asked, the boredom obvious in her voice

I fell back on the bed next to her, "Sleep?" I suggested closing my eyes. I was pretty tired.

"You're so boring," she muttered turning over onto her stomach.

I opened my eyes and leant on my elbows. Then defensively I exclaimed, "I am not boring!"

She giggled, and I then knew she just wanted a reaction out of me. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me an innocent smile. She was absolutely adorable. Then placing her head on the pillow Alyssa closed her eyes.

I glanced around the room once more, looking for something to do, however I found nothing. Turning back to Alyssa I noticed her shirt had ridden up slightly on her back. Looking at the tanned skin I saw she had a small scar on the lower of right for her back, just above her shots band. It looked rather deep and it was in the shape of squished U.

"How did you get the scar on your back?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?" she asked half asleep.

"The scar on you back?" I repeated softly.

She opened her eyes and hesitated before speaking, "I got it in Tartarus, from the Goddess of Night."

"She attacked you?" I asked, a protective bubble growing inside of me.

"Yes," She replied absently. I moved my hand to touch it but thought better. Glancing at Alyssa for permission she nodded and closed her eyes again.

I slowly and lightly ran my fingers across it, noticing her skin was soft and warm. I felt her shiver under my touch and I heard her breathing pick up, I was extremely satisfied I had this effect on her. I noticed the scar was slightly raised, and although it was as soft as the rest of her skin, had a slight shinny texture. I liked the way she felt under my fingers. I noticed she was slowly falling asleep, and I moved slightly closer to her. Abandoning the tracing of scar and began running light lines along her back soothingly.

"Do you want me to wake you up when it's time for dinner?" I whispered

She hummed in response and I figured it was a yes. I continued running my fingers along her back and she moved closer to me, so that she was right next to me. I noticed, however, that she still looked uncomfortable. As I abandoned tracing her skin, she shot me a closed eyed frown. Carefully I lifted her and wrapped my left arm around her waist, pulling her upwards so her head was on my chest again. She shifted to get more comfortable and ended up half on top of me once more, not that it bothered me. Keeping my left arm around her I ran my right along her back again and she snuggled closer to me. Quietly I watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. It's about dam time

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**She hummed in response and I figured it was a yes. I continued running my fingers along her back and she moved closer to me, so that she was right next to me. I noticed, however, that she still looked uncomfortable. As I abandoned tracing her skin, she shot me a closed eyed frown. Carefully I lifted her and wrapped my left arm around her waist, pulling her upwards so her head was on my chest again. She shifted to get more comfortable and ended up half on top of me once more, not that it bothered me. Keeping my left arm around her I ran my right along her back again and she snuggled closer to me. Quietly I watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.**

I realized I was being shaken awake, however I didn't remember actually falling asleep. Upon opening my eyes I saw it was Alyssa.

"The horn just went for Dinner," She stated, though only half awake.

I nodded and gently rolled her off me, then getting up to throw on a shirt I turned back around to face her. She was still lying on the bed, her eyes half closed. Walking over to her, I nudged her.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

'Yes, but I'd rather sleep.' She replied in a dreary voice.

"Now who the boring one," I teased trying to get her up, however she didn't budge. Gods, she was so stubborn.

She huffed and began to turn around, trying to ignore me, but her legs got caught in the ball of quilt. Rolling my eyes I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up in a sitting position. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Come on. Food." I said amused.

She grunted and slowly stood up yawning. Laughing quietly I let go of her hands, walking over to Tyson's bunk I grabbed my hoodie and threw it too her. I watched as she pulled it on and slumped against the bedpost in tiredness. Holding back a laugh at the sight of her as she began shutting her eyes again, I walk over and took one of her hands, pulling her along through the cabin. Upon making our way to the dining pavilion I noticed her hands were soft and I was hit with a want to hold her in my arms again and not let go. However, I figured if we didn't go to dinner people would come looking for us.

The Dining Pavilion was framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooked the sea. There were no walls or roof to cover the mess hall. Torches blazed from the columns and a central fire burned inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim, their parents godly symbol embroidered in the middle. Pretty much everyone was there by the time we'd arrived.

Dinner was quite, the most noise was from the Hermes cabin's table. I noticed people kept glancing at Alyssa in awe and shock, and she'd obviously noticed too because she fidgeted in discomfort. Once she'd appeased the Gods we ate. I only had Ambrosia and half a burger, not really that hungry. Honestly, I just wanted to go home.

Once it had gotten darker, around 9 pm, we made our way to the camp fire with the rest of the campers. According to Alyssa they'd made it bigger, good job too since half of the roman camp were here and the Hunters of Artemis.

When we got there everyone split up and started talking loudly with different camps, cabins or hunters. However, as the fire lit everyone moved to sit, and went silent. A couple of campers had to sit on the floor as there wasn't much room, but as it wasn't damp they were fine. Glancing around I saw Lady Hestia sitting on a stoop, with a light smile she waved at us.

''Lord Triton,'' Cassie exclaimed excitedly as she made her way up to us. I heard the daughter of Zeus and Son of Hades snigger behind me. Glancing at Alyssa I watched as she glared at the floor.

"Cassie." I said neutrally. Ugh really? I took a step closer to Alyssa and her presence instantly calmed me down. I needed her.

"I've saved you a seat like I promised." She announced happily, bouncing on her feet as she did.

"Thanks. But actually I think I'm good here." I said both apologetic and annoyed.

She frowned and glanced at the stoop, then looked at each of us she spoke, "But there's no more room, M'Lord. A stoop sits only three, there are four of you."

Can't she take a hint? Sighing, I glanced at the stump. Seeing that the hunter and Nico had taken up too seats I sat on the third. Then, reaching forward, I gripped Alyssa waist and pulled her to me. As I sat her down on my lap I wrapped both my arms around her, then placing my head on her shoulder I inhaled her scent, calming myself down. As I felt her relax into my hold my grip tightened, though remained comfortable.

I heard the hunter, Thalia, snigger, "So, Cassie, I think we've sorted that problem out. Now, maybe you should go."

The child of Aphrodite gave me a small annoyed smile, to which my face remained black. Then shooting an angry glare at Alyssa, who gave one back so strongly that Cassie flinched, she turned. With a huff towards Thalia and a refusal of acknowledging Nico, she stormed off. The whole camp had watched the ordeal in amusement. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Alyssa in question, to which she was given an eye roll.

Over half the campers agreed to sing around three different songs, courtesy of the Apollo cabin. Then after that they agreed to pick a few people to tell the younger campers about past quests. I was slightly amused that the Aphrodite cabin, minus one girl with brown hair and braids, were shooting us dirty looks. At the moment, the oracle, who I hadn't even realized was there until she spoke a few seconds ago, with the help of Annabeth, was telling us about a quest. This quest was about the time when Alyssa, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and partly Nico and Rachel went into the Labyrinth. I was actually curious about what happened and found myself listening.

I noticed during the story when they spoke of Alyssa fighting Antaeus, who was in fact one of her -our- brothers, she got agitated. I felt her grow uncomfortable at the thought of killing her brother, plus the awed stares there younger campers were giving her. Removing one of my arms from around her waist, I placed it comfortingly on her leg. Slowly I began running my fingertips across the top of her skin, where her shorts ended, and soon enough she began to calm down.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I hated it when they told this quest. I my opinion to tell it with Thalia around was cruel, everyone knew she'd liked Luke as more than a friend. I myself would leave the campfire when they told this, specifically before seeing Luke in the coffin, which I still had nightmares about. I knew that we were coming up to that part, my first meeting with Kronos. I could see Thalia setting off small sparks with her hands in annoyance and grief. Honestly, I felt bad for her.

It was after five minutes when Thalia abruptly stood and walked off. She was only noticed by Me, Triton, Nico, Jason and Mr. D, and then I realized where we were in the story. As Annabeth choked up and Rachel was forced to take over, I felt myself starting to get irritable. Noticing my discomfort Triton stopped drawing on my leg and pulled me closer, so my back was flushed up against him. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. Removing his hand from my leg he ran it slowly down my arm, the action raising goosebumps. Then leaning forward he placed a light kiss below my ear. His soft lips were warm and damp, making my inside flutter.

"Alyssa, there nothing you could have done. It's in the past now. Calm down" he whispered softly in my ear. I felt myself blush and my breathing hitch. His arm on my waist tightened as I sank into the embrace even more. Then he took hold of my hand and ran his thumb along my knuckles relaxing me and I slowly stopped fidgeting.

Because Thalia had moved Hazel came and sat with us. Frank also came over, he stood behind her as she whispered in conversation to Nico. Looking up I smiled at him, as it was returned I realized I rather missed my friends company. I was amused at the fact he looked pretty awkward standing there. It's not that him and Nico didn't like each other, it just they hardly knew the opposite so only got on for Hazels sake.

Once the story of our quest was over Chiron shooed us all off to bed. I'd found out from Hazel that the Roman camper where just staying in the Greek version of the parents, and surprisingly got along with their siblings rather well.

Walking back to the cabin we remained in silence. I hated it at the campfire when they told of my quests, given I've been on many I hated it a lot. As we entered the cabin I detached myself from Triton and walked over to the sofa. Sitting down upon I pulled my knees up and placed my head in my hands.

I felt Tritons hand on my shoulder, then he ran it down my arm comfortingly. Sitting next to me he linked his fingers through mine and spoke.

"How many quests have you been on?" he asked carefully.

"Official and unofficial?" I asked, to which he nodded. I thought for a few seconds before answering in a guarded voice, "About eleven. Give or take, probably give,"

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and I nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted form a knock at the door. I stood up, letting go of his hand, and walked over to open it. As I did I was slightly surprised to see Ella standing there.

"Hey Ella, what's up?" I asked.

Ever since she started dating Tyson she's gotten more talkative and we'd actually rather gotten close. She'd even given me one of her feathers as a sign of friendship, just like she had Frank.

"Lissa, I miss Tyson," I nodded at her statement, I missed him too. Sighing, she asked politely "Do you know when he be back?"

I felt Triton come and stand behind me, then he wrap his arms around my waist once more. He was being so touchy today, not that I was complaining, I actually liked it. However, I knew I'd would have to talk about it with him soon, I couldn't keep letting him confuse my emotions like this. Honestly, they were already screwed up enough, especially when he was around. Forgetting that for a moment I lent back in his embrace, absently running my hand along his arm as I did.

"Yeah I miss him too. But no, I don't know when he's next here, sorry," I answered sadly.

Sighing, she glanced around the cabin, taking it all in. Then her eyes stopped on something I couldn't see, a smiled spread along her face and she turned to me once more. As I watch her expression morphed into hope.

"Can I have his empty pot of peanut butter?" She asked, her voice full of need and giddiness. I wasn't quite expecting that but nodded and let her in. She stretched her red feathered wings out and relaxed them again while walking through the room in excitement.

Triton bend down, whispering to me, mildly confused, "Er, why does she want his empty peanut butter jar?"

"I don't know. Maybe she misses him and he likes peanut butter so it reminds her of him." I replied in a hushed tone.

I felt him hum in agreement on the back of my neck. I knew from the feeling of my blood rushing to my face that I was blushing again. When Ella came back out of the room she was holding the empty pot in her hands like it was one of her prized, precious books. I smiled at how much she respected and adored my baby brother. It was rather sweet. Besides, I knew if she didn't we'd have problems. He was my only little brother so I was naturally protective. Before walking out the door she stopped and smiled at Triton in respect, obviously knowing who he was from Tyson's stories, but not approaching him as she didn't know him personally. Just before she left I pulled away from Triton and reached over, giving her a small hug. As soon as she let me go he pulled me back in his arms, and once she'd gone Triton spoke up.

"So, that's the Ella? The one Tyson keeps banging on about to Father." he asked in amusement.

Giggling, I answered, "Yeah. Whenever he's at camp he always with her. In fact I hardly ever see him now, but I know she's good for him."

After a while I gently pulled myself from his arms and announced, "I'm going to change."

As I headed for the room I felt Tritons eyes on me, following me until I was out of his sight. As I entered the room I quickly changed into my night gear; some purple pyjama shorts with small frills on the hem, and a short sleeved lilac vest top. Walking to the small mirror I took my hair down and ran a brush through it. I couldn't never sleep with it up. Walking back into the other room I pulled Tritons jacket back on. While walking into the main room I noticed that he'd changed out here. He was in just the usual joggers.

He looked at me and smiled as I entered, returning it I walked over to stand in front of him. Just looking at him right now I felt all my emotions stir, it was like an energy, and no matter how hard I tried to defend myself against it, it just wouldn't let me go.

"So, where did you put the key?" I asked casually, zipping up my jumper.

"In the empty flower pot," He replied, indicating to the only empty pot on the window sill before continuing, "I couldn't find anywhere else to put it and I figured no one would look in there."

As I nodded it went silence. After a while he reached forward and began playing with the small frills on the bottom of my shorts. As his fingers brushed against my leg I felt a rush shoot up my thigh.

''Has Dionysus put Pandora's jar in the attic yet?'' he asked after a moment of silence.

''I assume so. It hasn't appeared near me all day.'' I answered relieved

He nodded.

It went quiet again and he continued to play with my shorts. Then, after around five minutes, he suddenly looked up and smirked. "I'm never getting that hoodie back am I?"

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'P' and with a small giggle.

He rolled his eyes and moved his hands upwards, then gently gripping my waist he pulled me on his lap. However, this time I was facing him. Playing along I placed my arms around him neck.

"And why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want it so it's mine now." I replied matter-of-factly, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Rude." He joke and shook his head.

I laughed out loud as Triton smiled. Finally, when I was finished laughing, I noticed he was looking at me funny. Very suddenly I began to feel slightly insecure.

"What?" I asked confused.

He gently pulled me closer to him, our lips inches apart. I could feel his breath caressing my face and I was forcing myself not to shiver. Slowly he ran hand up my back, and the shudder escaped me. As he reached my face he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing, it's just…" he began and trailed off.

I pouted when he didn't continue and he gave a small low chuckle that vibrated my whole being.

"It's just what?" I asked curiously, scrunching my eyebrows as I did.

"It's just you're so beautiful," he said in a soft truthful voice.

As he said the words the blood rushed to my cheeks, effectively making me look away in embarrassment. As I'd turned back to face him I noticed his eye line was on my lips. Subconsciously I licked them, a rush running through my body as he caught my eye. His grip around my waist tighten a fraction of an inch, and a soft look entered his eyes. He gazed at me for a while, just enjoying my flushed state, then leaning in he pressed his lips to mine.


	20. The Thief's Accomplice

-**Alyssa P.O.V-**

**As he said the words the blood rushed to my cheeks, effectively making me look away in embarrassment. As I'd turned back to face him I noticed his eye line was on my lips. Subconsciously I licked them, a rush running through my body as he caught my eye. His grip around my waist tighten a fraction of an inch, and a soft look entered his eyes. He gazed at me for a while, just enjoying my flushed state, then leaning in he pressed his lips to mine.**

-Third person P.O.V-

Alyssa felt an explosion of emotions occur inside her the moment their lips met, something that both scared and satisfied her. However, Triton refused to think of ever letting her go as her sent overwhelmed him. Their lips moved in sync and he moved his hand to her neck, deepening the kiss. As he did her hands moved to grip his hair, pulling him closer. It wasn't a rough kiss, but it wasn't soft either. It varied like the sea.

To Triton her soft closed lips tasted like salt water and strawberries, something to him that was highly addictive. The way she felt on him was like electricity. Alyssa made tingles shoot everywhere all over his body at once, leaving him high off her. Yet for Alyssa he tasted of ocean salt and camp fire wood. As he gripped her, her eyes fuzz over in giddiness. His touch made her burn with emotion.

Breaking away for needed air their breath mingled and brushed the others skin. Alyssa gave a hard shudder as he dragged his thumb along her bottom lip. Then moving forward her caught her lips again, giving her a light kiss. A rush ran through the pair as their lips met none moving, just enjoying the feel.

Upon pulling away Alyssa whispered, "Wow."

Triton smiled, breathing out a low, "Yeah."

She removed her arms from his neck causing him to half whine-half growl. She scrunched her eyebrows together again before speaking up.

"So, now what?"

Alyssa was slightly worried this was just a one time thing, that her un-restraining her emotions was all for nothing. She couldn't handle it if it was. He took her hand and pulled it too his mouth, running his lips across it, then whispered

"Stand up." Alyssa rose an eyebrow. "I want to show you something."

Getting off his lap she stood. As he pulled himself off the couch he wrapped an arm around her waist. Then taking her other hand he directed them outside, onto the end of wood walk that led to the sea.

"Look at the view." he said in her ear with a soft voice, then resting his head upon her shoulder.

She thought it was beautiful. You could see all the constellations clearly in the dark night sky, the moon was bright and shone down onto the lake, illuminating the ripples in the water. She could also see small aquatic creatures swimming giddily under the water, greeting each other as they passed. Yet the thing she like the most was it had a small feel of mysteriousness. It was a bewitching beauty that made her smile.

"Alyssa?" He hummed. She shuddered at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Yes?" she asked in a quite, soft voice.

"Do you want to give us ago?" he asked seriously, slightly nuzzling her neck. Alyssa had felt his breathing pick up against her as the words nervously left his lips.

"Yes." she repeated, though this time filled with happy certainty.

He ran his lips along her neck and onto her collarbone, her breathing hitched roughly. His grip on her tightened as he kissed her soft skin. She felt his lips curl into a smile before whispering against her, "Good, because so do I."

Triton P.O.V-

She let out a light laugh that made me giddy. I realized that I'd made her happy enough to laugh like that.

"Come on, it's cold." I said as the wind picked up.

As I pulled her inside, she yawned. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing quarter to eleven. "It getting late and we have to take the key to Father in the morning."

She nodded and walked towards the room, flumping on her bunk. Chuckling I began making my way to my own, pausing when I felt her hand catch my wrist. As I turned to look at her, I noticed she had a slightly pleading look in her eyes. Kneeling on her duvet she pulled on my arm. Confused but obediently I climbed onto the bed next to her.

"And why do you want me here, and not my own?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms.

"I always get nightmares when I sleep alone." she mumbled against my chest. I nodded understandingly, tightening a protective grip on her, "And your warm."

Smiling I got into a more comfortable position, then after few minutes I felt Alyssa breath even out more. I knew she'd fallen asleep. Placing a light kiss on her forehead I closed my eyes, drifting off into Morpheus's realm myself.

-Break Line-

I was awoken by the sound of a horn blaring. Shifting I opened my eyes. With a grunt I noticed the cabin seemed brighter in the sunlight, which hurt my eyes. I glanced down on to Alyssa sleeping figure, the horn not awaking her. The sun hit lightly on her face, making her eyelashes look longer. Her kissable lips were slightly perched and her skin was made paler from the light angle. She looked gorgeous. I ran my knuckles down her cheek and she stirred. Figuring we'd better get up I gently shuck her arm and her eyes fluttered open.

"The horn just went." I said sleepily.

She pouted, ''It's so freaking early.''

I rolled my eyes at her and got up. Grabbing my bag and heading for the door she groaned and rolled off the bed. After closing the door I went straight into the tiny bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth, had a wash, and changed into my jeans and a black shirt. Once I was done I walked out and sat on the sofa.

I saw Alyssa make her way to the bathroom in Dark shorts, a long sleeved blue 'Tom and Jerry' top and her hair in a messy ponytail. She threw my jumper, that was around her arm, on the end of the sofa and gave me a look to not to touch it. Then she walked to the bathroom to wash.

She came out after a few minutes and sat on the sofa next to me, "What time are we leaving for Atlantis because I'm hungry."

"I'll iris message Father." I replied. I stood and got one of the Drachmas from the fountain. As I was about to call Poseidon, Alyssa stopped me.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Give it to me, I'll use the direct line. It's quicker." She replied.

"Direct line?"

"Yeah, Iris is still backed up on work from the war,"-she flinch at the mention, I noticed- "but she's got an cloud nymph assistant and a few months ago she gave me the direct line.'' Alyssa stated like it was common knowledge.

"Okay, go for it." I said a little confused.

'O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Lord Poseidon.' She commanded in an amused tone.

As we waited, and nothing happened, I began to think she was just having me on. However, I was proved wrong when an image of my father soon appeared in the mist.

"Triton, Alyssa." He greeted smoothly.

'Father." I replied. Alyssa merely nodded in his direction and sat back on the sofa, still in view of the message.

"I was wondering what time would you like us back?"

"At midday. Also, I have news to share with you both, but I shall when you arrive. I can not say the important over an Iris message." He replied with an undetectable expression.

"It's not exactly an Iris message, dad." Alyssa stated from the sofa.

"What do you mean, Alyssa?" He asked

"We're not using Iris to Iris message you, Father." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow in question as my mother came into view.

"There is no other way to Iris message son." My mother replied in a confused tone.

I turned to Alyssa and gestured for her to explain because honestly I was still a little confused myself. Also, I liked the sound of her voice.

She looked directly into the message and explained, "Iris isn't controlling this message, her cloud nymph assistant is. It is her direct line, meaning we can talk and neither Fleecy, the nymph, or Iris can't hear or watch us. Fleecy just makes the call possible and keeps eavesdroppers out, though that not that that's likely to happen anyway as very few know the direct summon."

My father nodded, "Isn't that against one of the Laws?"

"Yes.'' Alyssa replied, her expression clearly stating she wasn't bothered.

"If it's not well known how do you know of it?" I mother asked civilly.

''I met her when I had no memories. I was on a quest for the Roman camp and she helped us."

My mother nodded.

My father glanced at Alyssa and asked. "Are you sure it is safe to use?"

"Yes." She repeated.

He nodded. "Ok. We have captured the traitor."

"Who was it?'' I growled.

''The training coach, Marcelus.'' Father replied.

I hissed.

"How did you capture him?''

"We overheard him on an Iris message. He was telling his master that he wasn't suspected in the castle grounds, that everything was going to plan. He believed what we told the people about your absences; Alyssa went back to camp and I asked you to send a message to Olympus. We caught him as tried to walked out the gates to flee as his job was apparently done."

"Are you questioning him?" I asked highly annoyed.

"Of course, but he's not speaking. But before his silence he accidentally let one name slip." My mother told me, voice forcefully calm. "Geryon."

I made eye contact with Alyssa and something flickered in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but it seemed important.

"As for who sent him we are unaware." My father announced, clearly annoyed. Suddenly I felt the waves of the sea raise.

"What about Chrysaor?" Alyssa blurted out.

My Father rose an eyebrow at her idea, clearly in thought. However, I saw my Mother stiffen at the suggestion. Chrysaor was another of my Fathers affairs.

"I mean it makes sense. Geryon his son so he'd do what Chrysaor asked of him, and fact that Geryon had been in the labyrinth for the majority of his life it's unlikely he found us at Montauk just by our scents. We were near the sea and Chrysaor knows his way threw every graph of water, he could of guided him. Chrysaor also has a thing with Circe, who attacked us. Also, they've both made it clear they worked for Gaea."

My mother looked at Alyssa suspiciously, "How do you know Chrysaor has a deal with Circe?"

Alyssa looked at her blankly and answered, yet spoke more in the direction of Father than my Mother, "I've been to the sea of monsters and whilst there we landed on Circe island. She had this thing called C.C.'s Spa and Resort where she'd transform all males who arrived at the resort into guinea pigs. She'd let slip to Annabeth that all females either got sold too Chrysaor or became sorceress. When Annabeth turned the guinea pigs back to people, who then destroyed the island, it was said they stopped business. However, I heard from Eurytion while in the labyrinth that they reconnected."

We all nodded at her idea, it made sense I guess.

"We'll look more into it when you are back here, my children." My father stated. He nodded at each of us then ran his hand threw the mist, disconnecting it.

I glanced at the clock, we'd been down in Atlantis by twelve, meaning we'd set off at around twenty too, however it was only quarter to ten. Turning to Alyssa we made eye contact, after a while she spoke.

'So, what do you wanna do?' Alyssa asked, boredom leaking into her voice.

I smirked and she rose an eyebrow at me. Moving I stood so I was directly in front of her, then bending down I placed my hands on her waist. Her hands instinctively moved to my shoulders. Then doing what I'd been restraining myself from all morning, I kissed her. She immediately kiss back, her lips pressing nicely against mine. I pulled her closer to me, and the soft kiss continued, emotion pouring in from both sides.

As the need for air became too strong I pulled back, smiling as she pouted. Taking her by the hands I pulled off the sofa and into a standing position. Smiling down at her I bent and kissed her softly again, this time for only a few seconds. As I pulled away I turned to collect the key, putting it in my bag for safe keeping. Turning back around I watched as Alyssa pulled on my jumper.

"Let go for a walk." I suggested.


	21. Making Sure Oaths are Kept

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**"Let's go for a walk." I suggested.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

"But I'm hungry," I replied, whining like a four year old.

"We can eat first." He answered with a shrug. Walking over to me he began to play with the strings of my hoodie.

"Good." I grumped.

He chuckled and took my hand, pulling me towards the dining pavilion. As we entered only a few tabled were being used, the majority of the camp obviously still sleeping. Triton did eat anything, he only drank his Necker. I, however, ate like a pig. I was absolutely starving.

I took a glance at the entrance and saw Nico trudge in looking like the evil dead. Nico absolutely hated mornings, no one was allowed to talk to him. Seriously, it was actually a rule on the noticed bored in the big house, I'd written it on. Personally, I thought it should've been a notice long before I'd written it up though. Honestly, should you talk to The Ghost King in the morning you shall be given your own personal portal into the underworld. It gets created for you as soon as you opened your mouth. In fact, only I could talk to him without getting a free ticket to the great below.

Annabeth came and sat at our table, making Triton narrow his eyes at her, I merely rolled mine, this was pretty much our daily occurrence.

"So, Liss, are you going to tell me where you've been?" she said forcefully calm.

Signing at her protective mother hen nature, I answered sarcastically, "Oh, hello Annabeth. Yes, good morning to you too."

My attitude earned me an eye roll, followed by a pointed look. Sighing, I answered her question smoothly, "I went home to see my mum for a while since I'd rather missed her. After that I then went to Atlantis to see my dad, he wanted to see if I was okay. Then I went to Montauk to get some peace but nearly got killed by Geryon."

Well, it was the truth, not the whole of it, but it was.

"How come you arrived with Lord Triton if you were at Montauk? And what about Pandora's jar?" she questioned suspiciously.

Glancing at Triton for help, he then spoke in a natural voice, "My Father sent me to bring Alyssa here as she got injured and the law bound him from doing so himself. As for the Jar, I found it on my way up to land."

She raised an eyebrow at me for confirmation. I nodded in replied and continued to eat my cereal. Then, without warning, she flung her arms around me in a Tyson-like-hug.

"I missed you after the war ended, Liss." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"You too, Annabeth. But can you tell Thalia and Nico where I've been, she might electrocute me and The Old Ghost King over there will likely set some skeletons to follow me." I replied

Thalia would spark me for not letting her know and worrying her and Nico would think I needed protection. It was really annoying, but I knew they meant well. Well, I knew Nico meant well. Honestly, they were like too over protective siblings. They used the excuse that they're older, which is to me a load of bull. Nico is like 14 thanks to the Lotus Casino and Thalia because of the tree period is 15 and then become a hunter forever. I age every day, I'm 17, I was older! However, as I was born last they still thought me younger.

Annabeth laughed and pulled away, "Sure, I'll tell them, See you later."

She stood and walked back to her table.

Once I'd finish Triton practically dragged me out of the pavilion. As we passed the cabins I grew annoyed, the was speed walking was so damn fast.

"You know we don't have to run."

Slowing down at my comment, he then faced me, "I don't want to see the Aphrodite child again."

I nodded

"Ah, your girlfriend Cassie? You shouldn't ignore her, it's considered rude." I announced sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Then, letting my hand go, he grabbed my waist, pulled me to him. Our faces were inches apart, and he smirked at my blush, "Funny, I thought I was with you."

"Really, you are? Well look at that, you learn something new everyday." I replied in fake surprise.

He rolled his eyes at my stupidity. However, as he smiled I was pulled into another kiss, which I gladly returned. Every time he did this my vision blurred and my heart would beat so fast it felt like it was coming out of my chest. I felt tingles go through every inch of my body whenever we touched while his lips made my mind go giddy.

His lips were definitely soft yet had a slight hardness about them that I liked. He tasted like the Ocean and I would happily kiss him all day, however, my stubbornness took over. He always pulled away first, it was my turn. And as I did I knew from the look on his face wanted to follow. So, with a smirk, I began walking again.

We made our way to the archery field, his arm still around me. I wanted to talk to Chiron and that was the only reason I stepped foot on this field. I hated archery. I couldn't do it to save my life. Seriously, I was just terrible.

We walked up just as Chiron was teaching the younger campers, around ages 6-11, how to hold the bow and arrow properly. As I caught his eye he smiled at. Chiron blew his whistle, pausing the lesson, and turned to us. Triton moved his arm from my waist linked his fingers through mine instead.

"Class, This is Lord Triton, Son of Poseidon. He is the Sea's Messenger God and Prince of Atlantis."

They all bowed. However, I noticed that a little blonde haired, fair skinned boy, around the age of 10, fell forward from bowing too low. As he did he hit himself with his bow, the string twanging against his face as he knelt. When he stood back up he looked around innocently, as though nothing had happened. Apparently I was the only one who'd seen it happen. I had to hold in my laughter as his eyes grew wide when he noticed I was looking. He gave me a sheepish smile, which I returned, and brought his attention back to Chiron.

"And this is Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Hero Of Olympus and Head Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin."

We both waved at them politely. When Chiron regained their attention once more he set them off aiming at the bigger and closer targets. As the centaur trotted towards us, he looked directly at me and announced, "These are all the unclaimed from the Hermes cabin."

I huffed annoyed, "Seriously?"

He nodded.

I could tell he didn't want to tell me as he knew I go off on one, however I made it my business to know. Once I never left his side for 27 hours because he wouldn't tell me how many were unclaimed in the camp. So, to avoid all the awkward encounters again, he now automatically told me.

"And these are only the unclaimed doing archery, there are more doing the climbing wall and sword fighting." He stated dryly. I knew he wasn't pleased either, but I was beyond annoyed.

I looked up at the sky, directing this to all the Gods and Goddess, and growled bitterly, "I know I said claim at least before thirteen, but it would hurt for you to care now?"

A bolt of lightning danced across the sky warningly. Well, at least I'd annoyed them.

I looked back at the children, and most were oblivious, but I smiled when I saw the holographic symbols hovering over of their heads, minus the Aphrodite children. However, they -The Aphrodite children- were the only ones who'd noticed, likely because of their change of clothes. There were Four Apollo children, Three Aphrodite and Ares, Two Athena, Hermes and Hephaestus and one Demeter, Dionysus, Hecate and Hypnos.

I smiled at my work, and looking back up I yelled, "Thank you,"

Another bolt crossed the sky line, and Triton squeezed my hand warningly.

"Alyssa," Chiron began in a scolding tone, "You know them, they do care. Don't insult the Gods by insinuating they don't."

"That's great, but then they need to start acting like they care. Also, weather they like it or not is irrelevant because I hold them to the oath, which is actually a good thing because if they don't claim their children like last time, they'll most likely get another war and there hands. And besides, if they care so much they should of done that ages ago." I stated in a cold voice. I got pretty defensive about this, it was my last promise to Luke, his last request before death. I intended to fulfil it, no matter what.

There was no lightning that time. However, some thunder rumbled loudly across the skyline. It sounded as though Zeus half agreed with my words, but wanted me to shut it.

"Alyssa, you know the Gods are busy beings." He stated before trotting off.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but I mumbled something along the lines of, "Not busy enough if they have time to knock some up in the first place. Takes less time to claim their child than make it."

With that me and Triton turned around to walk back to cabin three. I caught Hestia eye, who was stood by a tree nymph. Well, she clearly heard all what I'd said judging by the half amused-half irritated smile she was giving me. I gave a small wave over my shoulder before she went out of sight.

We walked the long way back to Cabin three, along the lake in the forest.

"How did you get claimed then?" Triton asked breaking the silence.

"Well, it was actually just further down this lake. I'd just been attacked by a hellhound when dad claimed me," I answered, wondering why he wanted to know.

"Really?" He said curiously.

"Yeah. But he only did it because of the whole Zeus blaming Poseidon for stealing his master bolt thing. If he claimed me it meant that I'd have to get it to clear his name." I announced neutrally.

As the word left my mouth the water in the lake next to me jump up. As it rose it splashed all down my leg, from my thigh to ankle, clearly stating Dad disagreed. I heard Triton's laugh next to me so, with an eye roll, I elbowed his ribcage. I heard a 'humph' escape his mouth.

I stopped in front of him in disbelief, I'd hardly touched him! He smiled smugly and pulled me into his arms, giving me a small quick kiss. He chucked at my red state as we continued walking down the river. It was the small stolen kisses I like the best, the ones that surprised me, making me shudder with emotion.

Gods, I hope dad wasn't still watching. Now that would be one awkward family talk, not that most of the Olympians didn't already know. From claiming their kids they'd clearly seen us. Oh my, what if Poseidon had seen us kiss? Gods, that would be weird.

I wasn't bothered by the fact that to prove himself innocent was the only reason, or in my father's mind, just the main reason, for him claiming me. Because in my mind, it meant that my dad actually needed me.


	22. Jealous much?

-**Alyssa P.O.V-**

**I wasn't bothered by the fact that to prove himself innocent was the only reason, or in my father's mind, just the main reason, for him claiming me. Because in my mind, it meant that my dad actually needed me.**

-Triton P.O.V-

Once we arrived back at the cabin Alyssa went to change her wet clothes. As I sat on the sofa, I glanced at the coral clock hanging on the wall, five past eleven. We still had forty-five minutes to kill.

Alyssa walked out, now dry, and moved it sit on the arm of the chair.

"We have to tell Chiron we're leaving before we do."

I looked up, "We'll go and tell him just before."

She nodded and walked over to the fountain, pulling up the jumpers sleeves, and started playing with the coins in the water. I noticed she was letting herself get wet. Standing up I walked up behind her, wrapping myself around her small waist. She leant back into the touch and I breathed in her scent once more

"How did you break it?" I asked, my confusion evident.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Chiron said Tyson fixed the fountain. How did it break in the first place? It's sea rock!" I exclaimed.

She ran a wet hand along my arm as her other continued messing with the Drachmas, it felt nice against my skin and I smiled into her hair.

''I smashed it with my sword.'' She replied, slightly amused.

''Why?'' I asked shocked

"Well, I was getting Iris messages from the dead and it freak me out a little. But one night it annoyed me to the point that I did the natural thing, killed it." She announced absently.

I didn't understand now something annoying should be killed, but shook it off, "You can get iris messages from the dead?" I asked slightly disturbed. However, it was not the weirdest thing I'd ever heard, being a God and all.

"She was a daughter of Hades so made it work." Alyssa replied in a distant tone

Sensing that the story behind the death of the girl was a no go zone, I moved and placed a kiss on her cheek, feeling her smile when I did. Therefore completing my goal I slowly pulled away, just holding her.

After about ten minutes she pulled back and faced me, "We need to go to the Athena cabin."

"How come?"

"I need to use Annabeths phone." She replied, already heading for the exit.

Nodding I walked up next to her, linking our fingers together. Quietly we walked out the door together.

The cabin was only three doors down, effectively making the walk pretty short. The Athena cabin, Cabin six, was a blue and gold shiny building with an owl carved over the low doorway. On the way here Alyssa told me that the cabin had a workshop and a library. I didn't believe her, there was no way. How would they even fit?

Alyssa knocked hard on the door and a small girl, who looked about twelve, open it. The girl had short brown hair with grey eyes, a pale complexion, like she didn't go out but had an athletic build.

"Britt, is Annabeth here?" Alyssa ask neutrally.

The girl nodded and opened the door wider to let us in, without saying a word.

As we entered I noticed that the first room was clean, like OCD clean. The bunks were pushed up against the wall, as though they weren't really needed, and had different things stacked neatly on the huge desks next to them.

Next I was pulled through a large metal door, which surprisingly lead to the workshop. The room was filled with tables and workbenches, with cupboards full with materials to build things. There were also some 3-D models of buildings, with a lot of writing, handing up on small washing up lines. Throughout the room there were blueprints, old war maps, and armour displayed on the walls. Honestly, it looked like a big metal gardening shed.

Opening another door, labelled Library in Greek, I was shocked as to how many things filled the bookshelves. There were thousands of new books and old scrolls crammed into the small spaces. It was massive. Not only that there were tables and chairs dotted around for them to study and read with.

Going through the cabin I noticed most children of Athena were serious looking and still had an athletic build. Most of them seem to have grey eyes and blond hair, however a few didn't.

We finally found Annabeth, sat at the very back of the cabin, consumed in a book about Roman building. Alyssa cleared her throat but girl did turn from her book. Liss then shook her arm a little and yet she still didn't budge. Getting impatient she booted the back of her chair, jolting Annabeth enough to look up slightly annoyed.

"That was rude, Alyssa." She said dryly.

"Really?" Alyssa said in amusement with a glance at the clock on the wall. It was ten past eleven, "So is being late to teach Greek literature to the recently claimed, Annabeth."

The child of Athena jumped up so quick I thought she'd hurt herself, "What!"

"Relax, it's only ten minutes," Alyssa replied. Annabeth looked scandalised and I was forcing myself not to laugh, ten minutes to an Athena child was like a month. Sighing, Alyssa spoke up again, "Besides, I need to use your phone."

"Ask Thalia, I'm late." The blonde said as she frantically tried to move to the door, however Alyssa let my hand go and blocked her path.

"She has no credit." Alyssa announced blankly.

Annabeth ran and opened a draw nearest her, then threw Alyssa a Samsung mobile, "Put it back when you're done." and she ran out the door, but not before grabbing the book she'd dropped.

"Kay, Thanks." Alyssa yelled after her.

Dialling a number she put the phone to her ear. It rang for a while and then I heard it very faintly go to voicemail, Alyssa gave a small growl but still left one.

"Hey Mum, Paul. I'm fine and back at camp but I'm going to see Dad again today. I don't know for how long, I'll let you know at some point. Kay, love you, bye."

Placing the phone back in the draw she then turned to me. Reached forward she took my hand, silently leading us back out.

"We could go to the Big house now?" I suggested, boredom clear in my voice.

"We need out bags." She replied

"Get them when we actually leave," I stated in an obvious tone, and running my hand along her spine.

She smiled that smiled I love at the gesture and nodded. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder, a little protectively, as we walked through the camp. Some of the campers looked at us curiously, while the hunter shook there head. When we reached the Big House, Mr.D and Chiron weren't on the porch like last time.

"Just knock and walk in." Alyssa said at my side. I reluctantly took my arm from her and did so.

We walked in and Alyssa lead us to the 'Rec Room' were she said Mr.D and Chiron would be if not on the Porch. She pushed the door open and they were playing cards on a ping pong table. Rolling my eyes we walked over and stood directly in front of it.

Chiron looked up and smiled, "Alyssa, Lord Triton, leaving so soon?" he ask with a slight amusing tone.

She answered in a suspicious voice, "Not right this second but yes."

I was slightly confused, I wasn't really sure how to handle the centaurs sudden politeness and amusement.

"Whether or not you were staying for just one night, Elisha, you are required to were the camp shirt." Mr.D huffed, placing down a card.

"Oh, Suckish." Liss shrugged.

Dionysus scowled in her direction, choosing not to comment, and comfortable silence fell. After a while Chiron was just about to opened his mouth and speak when a loud bang erupted from the next room. Then a second later, Cassie burst into the room.

As soon as she saw her Alyssa huffed in annoyance, which everyone but Cassie heard. I could hear Chiron try, and fail, to hold back a laugh, and saw Mr.D smirk, obviously enjoying this because she'd spoken back to him. I rolled my eyes at the pair and wrapped an arm around Alyssa waist, effectively calming her.

"Chiron there is a fi-" she started in a fake voice, cutting off when she saw me. Putting on a bright smile she turned and changed her sentence, "Oh Lord Triton, I didn't know you'd come in here."

Really? That funny considering I saw you watching us walk in from your cabin window. I thought bitterly.

She narrowed her eyes at Alyssa in dislike for a few second. Then pulling an innocent face and looking at back at me, she asked, "Are you leaving today M' Lord?"

"Yes," I replied sharply.

My arm around Alyssa tightened. I glad she was coming with me and not stuck here with this one. I'd even told Alyssa back in cabin 3 that I'd found this girl annoying and she said she couldn't blame me. I also said I'd rather be eaten but a bunch of sharks, not like that would ever happen as child of Poseidon, than be in the same room as her. Honestly, I thought she'd say I was being harsh at first. However, I was proven wrong when she said she wanted her to free fall from the empire state building. I smiled at the time but didn't comment on the fact she looked guilty while saying it.

Cassie didn't seem to get the hint from my tone that I didn't want to talk. Therefore she continued in a confident tone, playing with her hair and trying to act cute, "You should come back up sometime, My' Lord. But only when all the half years ago."

I knew Alyssa was a half year, making it obvious much? I felt Liss stiffen at my side, and that says it all though doesn't it? I have an arm around someone's waist and blondies still trying to flirt with me.

"I doubt it." I replied dryly. I felt Alyssa begin to get agitated.

Cassie looked a little bummed for a fraction of a second. Then, clearly making an excuse not to look like an idiot, she spoke up with a flirty smile. "Yeah, you must be really busy."

I knew at that moment Alyssa had rolled her eyes, as well as that I could almost feel the jealousy radiating off her. She knew I'd never like Cassie but I could tell it still bugged her.

I merely nodded and looked down at Alyssa, who refused to look up, opting for glaring at a ping pong ball. I noticed she was absently playing with the side belt loops of my trousers.

I hadn't realized Cassie had walked over to stand next to me until I felt her hand on the top of my arm. As she spoke her face was definitely closer than it should be. "I'd love to see you again, Lord Triton."

Before I could reply I felt Alyssa's hand on my neck. Upon turning to look at her, she crashed her lips forcefully onto mine. It was a rough kiss, much unlike our others, clearly showing me she was angry and jealous. I kissed back instantly with just as much harsh force, probably more. However, I wasn't annoyed at Alyssa, but at Cassie for annoying her. I wasn't mad that she'd grabbed me either, because I knew I'd of done the same if the situation was reversed.

I wasn't bothered that the others were watching because all I could focus on was Alyssa. One of her hands was in my hair again and the other was gripping my collar, pulling me against her fully. I had an arm around her waist and other on her neck, and all I could feel was her. She was like a drug and I needed it.

I felt her growl against my lips and it honestly drove me out of my mind. Very slowly I felt her anger fade as she actually started to enjoy herself more, but the roughness didn't stop. I dragged both my hands down her sides and gripped her thighs, then lifting her up I wrapped her legs around my waist. She didn't object as I basically forced her to sit on the ping pong table. As she hooked her ankles together for grip one of my hands moved from her leg and tangled back in her hair, pulling her closer. I liked that her leg was smooth and warm under my grip. She then pulled me closer, refusing to leave any type of distance between us. I dragged my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. As she opened, I battled for dominance, and upon winning I noted that she tasted like mint, strawberries and the sea.

I heard someone cough amused yet uncomfortable behind us, forcing Alyssa to pull away. Glancing around everyone was watching us wide eyed. Cassie was in shock and anger, Chiron look embarrassment and surprise while Dionysus had an expression of amusement, yet still looking rather bored.

"You done now?' Dionysus asked while turning to shuffle the cards.

Cassie glared at us then stomped off huffing something about 'Stupid Hero of Olympus.' Chiron cleared his throat again and caught our attention, he rose a pointed eyebrow at our position. Stepping back from Alyssa I allowed her to jump off the table. We both turned to look at them, still breathing heavily, and I wrapped an arm around her.

Chiron, who clearly wanted to get the image of us out of his mind, spoke up on a hurried voice, "Yes. Yes, you have permission to leave camp. You may go."

Letting Alyssa go, we nodded and turned for the door. Halfway through walking across the camp, heading back to cabin 3 for our things, I threw my arm around her.

"So, jealous much?" I asked amused.

"Oh shut up," She answered, clearly embarrassed.

I chuckled and kiss her cheek, watching her as she blushed. I knew she was the kind of person who wanted to take things slow, however her anger and jealousy had taken over. I also knew she wouldn't kiss me like that again for a while now, but I was fine with it. Alyssa was worth the wait.

As we reached the cabin I found I couldn't wait to question the inside man. Me and Alyssa still needed to catch the proper thief and I wanted to do that fairly quickly, before anything else happens. Then I started to wonder what my Mother and Father would say when they found out about us being together. Gods, that should be fun. Poseidon will most likely be happy as long as we are, however I reckon he'll still go protective daddy over Alyssa. As for my mother I wasn't so sure, I think she'd be happy for me, but that doesn't mean she'd like it. Well, we'd soon find out.

I pushed the door open and grabbed our bags from the sofa. As I threw one to Alyssa, who caught it, we then headed for the beach. I took her hand again as we walked quietly down the path, I only let go once we reach the shoreline. I bent down and touched the water, summoning Rainbow, as Tyson calls her, and Coral. Yeah, original right? Father named him.

Looking down at Alyssa I smiled, as she return it I lent over and gave her a light peck on the lips. Then soon after, our ride broke the surface.


	23. It's Good to be Home

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**Looking down at Alyssa I smiled, as she return it I lent over and gave her a light peck on the lips. Then soon after, our ride broke the surface.**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

We made our way through the palace grounds, heading for the throne room. The ride down was pretty plain, as soon as we went under I heard all the voices from the different creatures begin to chatter in my head, it annoyed me a little but I managed to push most of them out. As we approached the doors the guards bowed to Triton and nodded to me. Upon pulling the throne room doors open Dad, Amphitrite and Tyson each turned to look at us.

"Triton, my son," Amphitrite breathed. She then swam forward to embrace him in a hug, nearly knocking him over as he stumbled on his two tails.

Tyson ran at me, full speed, and latched himself onto me like an anchor. He squashed pretty much all the air out of my lungs but I wasn't really bothered, I really missed him. Also, judging that this was probably one of the strongest hugs he'd ever given me, I think he missed me too. I saw from the corner of my eye Triton and Dad clasp hands.

Just to make the moment less mushy on my half, once he'd let me go I said too a slightly teary eyed Tyson, "Ella really misses you, she even stole your peanut butter jar."

He instantly blushed and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. Giving me a shy smile he moved to sit on the steps, to gain control of his red face. Distracting me from Tyson embarrassment my dad pulled me into such a tight embrace, I thought he might actually break me. My father held me for at least five minutes, I think he was reassuring himself that I was in fact alive.

Once letting me go he looked me over, and that's when I remembered I still had Tritons jumper on, however he didn't comment. Instead we went straight to business. Dad told Delphin, the god of Dolphins, and his lieutenant, to not let anyone enter the room under any circumstances.

As soon as it was safe to talk freely Dad basically ordered Triton, much to my amusement, to tell them every detail of the quest. Thankfully he didn't tell him the chariot incident or us being together, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to deal with that at the moment, I just wanted food and sleep.

Once we'd given him the key he caught us up, in more detail, about the inside traitor, Marcellus. As it turns out he let Geryon's name slip whilst mumbling in his cell one night and a guard had picked it up. Once he'd finished Amphitrite ordered us both to freshen up before we ate, and dad agreed.

As we made our way through the hallway many maids and manservants greeted us, well tried to. Triton ignored the maids and he'd glare at the manservants if they spoke to me, eventually they got the message. To my surprise his protectiveness didn't actually bother me, in fact it deeply amused me.

Just before the hallway split and we took different turns he pulled me to him, lightly kissing me. I noticed his lips were slightly harder in merman form but I still liked it. Upon pulling away he smiled and said, "I've been wanting to do that ever since we got here."

I giggled slightly because so had I. He gave me another short kiss and swam off, but not before whispering against my lips in a husky tone, "Keep the jumper on, it looks good on you."

Smiling I headed towards my room. First I showered, well whatever you could call a shower underwater, and changed into some clean clothes. I pulled on some dark skinny jeans, a turquoise silky, baggy top and my black converse. I brushed my hair threw, it was still slightly damp but I wasn't bothered, and braided my fringe back leaving the majority to fall. Then pulling Tritons hoodie back on, without zipping it, I wandered over to my bed.

I really wanted to be with Triton at the moment. I missed being able to just hold his hand or when he wrapped his arms around me. I missed it and it had only been like three hours since I last had that. I had it bad. But I didn't care. I knew it now. No matter how much or if I even tried to defend myself against what I felt, even if I tried to kill the emotions that only he could bring up in me, it wouldn't have made a difference. And now I was finally admitting it. I think I might be in love with him.

It specifically hit me the night we bonded, but I remembered it building before then. The nights when he comforted me, in the cave when I admitted I cared and when he saved me from Epimetheus. All those little things made me appreciate him more and more each time.

Breaking my train of thought I heard a knock at my door. Slowly I got up to open it, that's when I noticed it had taken me an hour to clean myself up and unpack. Shrugging, I pulled the door open and saw my father standing there.

"Dad.'' I said curious.

"Alyssa, my child. Walk with me to dinner?" He asked kindly. I figured there was an under layer to this but I agree never-the-less.

Halfway down the first hallway he put a hand on my shoulder in comfort and spoke up.

''I know it's only been just over a week Alyssa, but are you doing any better?'' he asked worried. I knew what he was talking about immediately, the war.

I actually had to think about that before I answered. The quest had defiantly been a distraction of some sort and I was grateful for that. Triton also helped me come to terms with that although I was there, that didn't make it my fault and I did all that I could of. I saw Annabeth was doing a lot better too, I'd heard she hardly sleeps at night though, and the Apollo cabin and the Hypnos cabin have to forced her to sleep practically every night, but the fixing up of the camp was her distraction and I could relate. I was still grieved by my lost friends but I felt as though even if it was my fault, it wasn't intentional, so I shouldn't feel guilty. I let myself move on during the quest and I hadn't even realised. I knew from the first war that my guilt would slowly fade but I didn't know that it would do it this fast, and you know what, I was glad, because the fault was not mine.

"I'm better, the quest was a distraction and it helped." I answered truthfully looking him in the eyes.

He nodded his head and gave a light smile. I knew he was trying to be nonchalant about it, but I could see the pool of emotion in my dads eyes; Gladness, Hope, Proudness, Happiness and Relief. As we turned the second hallway and were nearing the diner hall my dad spoke up again.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're wearing Triton's jumper?" I could feel the amusement flowing off him as I stumbled slightly at the question.

Racing for a reasonable answer in my mind I said, ''I was cold during the quest and he give it to me,'' Glancing at him I could see the massive amount of amusement in his eyes, and he was hiding either a smile or a smirk, I couldn't tell. Panicking and totally not helping my case, I added a bit too late, "Reluctantly."

He looked away and hummed in response. As he opened his mouth to speak again and I honestly just wished he'd shut up. "Tell me, why are you still wearing it?"

''I'm cold?'' I faltered and it sounded like more of a question. I inwardly face palmed at myself when Poseidon let out a small laugh.

"Don't you have your own jumpers, Alyssa?" He asked, purposely as Triton turned the corner and began to swim with us. I could feel Tritons eyes on me and I had to force myself not to blush as I replied.

"It's just a jumper, Dad, does it matter?" I replied a little too defensively. I don't think my dad noticed my tone as he merely nodded, with a smirk. The three of us walked into the Dining Room too be greeted by Amphitrite, Tyson and one of mine and Tyson Cyclopes friends, Rorge.

Dinner was quite loud. Tyson and Rorge sat next to one another on one side of the table, while me and Triton sat on the opposite side, my dad purposely put us together, and Him at the top head and Amphitrite at the bottom head. Tyson and Rorge got into a highly amusing, loud debate about what was better, Peanut butter or Chocolate spread. Everyone watched in amusement, especially me and Dad. Even Amphitrite cracked a smile at one point, but in the end Tyson won the argument.

Amphitrite left dinner first, as she'd finished first and said she was rather tired. She said goodnight to everyone there, with me as an exception, I got a nod. _Upgrade._ I thought rather sarcastically. Rorge and Tyson went to the Cyclopes chambers soon after and it left Me, Triton and Dad.

Triton asked to see the traitor tomorrow, Dad eventually agreed after Triton promised not to chop off any limbs. After that, we fell into a weird silence. I had restrained myself throughout this whole diner not to reach over and kiss him. It was actually suffocating me. I needed to feel him. I honestly just wanted to be in his arms again.

Not being able to take it anymore I stood up and announced, "I'm going to go, Night Dad."

"Me too. Good Night, Father." Triton said and we walked out together, widely apart, to not give anything away. However, as my Dad stood to make his way to the throne room, he had a knowing smile gracing his face. He really wasn't as oblivious as people made out.

-Triton P.O.V-

As soon as we walked through the door I pulled Alyssa too me and just held her. I needed her in my arms. Honestly, it was killing me not to hold her during the whole day, which itself was a scary thought. As my arms went around her she grasped me just as tightly, burying her face in my neck. I felt her breathing heighten as skin met skin. I could tell she hated not being able to show open affection too. To me it meant less time to be together and I despised that idea instantly as she was mortal, there wouldn't be a lot of it in the first place. A few servants walked past and curiously glanced at us but I didn't care. I needed this. She needed this.

I pulled back but kept an arm around her as we walked down the hallway. I ignored all the curious glances given out way, well Mother and Father were definitely going to find out soon. However, I surprisingly found I wasn't actually bothered. In fact I wanted them to know I was with Alyssa. I was with her and there was absolutely nothing they could do to change it.

I pulled her in the direction of my room, not to do anything, I just wanted some time with her, to see her smile again. As we walked in she looked around my room with an amused expression, slightly irritated me, but that feeling instantly vanished when she walked up to me and placed her arms around my neck. Keeping my eyes locked on hers I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the nose, she smiled and wrinkled it, causing me to laugh. I loved the fact that even as a merman with my fins and green-blue skin she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to like me more.

She removed her arms but I didn't let her waist go, I couldn't. Slowly I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, and as she responded I felt her grab my shoulders and stand on her tip toes to deepen it. And of course at that point a maid walked in without permission, probably to clean the room as she thought I was at diner, but upon seeing us she gasped and ran out, highly embarrassed.

We'd pulled away after she'd seen us and both began laughing. The awkwardness that the poor maid must of been feeling seeing us together, Gods. Once we'd calmed down I pulled Alyssa closer to me and kissed her again, the same as before. I felt as Alyssa poured all her emotions into the kiss and I knew I was doing the same. I was highly annoyed me when there was a loud knock at the door, however I decided not to answer and we both refused too drop the kiss. Her lips were so soft, moulding perfectly with mine. My fins flapped slightly with the giddiness only she could give me. Then it hit me, a realization that shock and pleased. I loved her. Yes, I already knew that, who didn't love Alyssa. But I was in love with her. I was in love with Alyssa. And as soon as we broke apart I told her.

"Alyssa," I whispered low in her ear. I felt a shudder run though her body as my breath touched her skin.

"Yes?" She asked curiously, running a hand lightly along the top of my arm, making me high on the emotions only she brought up in me.

"I love you."


	24. Do you want answers or not?

**-Triton P.O.V-**

**"Alyssa," I whispered low in her ear. I felt a shudder run through her body as my breath touched her skin.**

**"Yes?" She asked curiously, running a hand lightly along the top of my arm, making me high on the emotions only she brought up in me.**

**"I love you."**

-Alyssa P.O.V-

His words nearly put me too shock. I stiffened in his grip and slowly pulled away, he was looking at me nervously and I found it totally adorable. Slowly a smiled spread across my face and I crashed my lips to his, particularly roughly in excitement. He instantly kissed back, pulling me closer to him. I was filled with so many different emotions I could hardly stand it, it was addictive. He was addictive.

I broke away slightly, keeping my eyes closed and whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt him smile. Then pulling me back he gripped a hand in my hair, the other on my waist, and soon enough I found myself pinned against wall in a deep, passionate closed mouth kiss.

After a while I reluctantly I pulled away, causing him to pout. "As much fun this is, I'm really tired,"-he gave me a quick peck- "So, I'm going back to my room."

Sighing he placed his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes, and let out a small whine. A laugh escaped my mouth as he lent down to kiss me lightly once more.

"Or you could stay here." He suggested.

"Really? What if someone comes in?" I asked worried.

"I don't think it would matter. The maid that came in has probably already told our Father and my Mother. Then of course if she hasn't, we'll say you had a nightmare." He shrugged and captured my lips once more.

I laughed remembering the look on the maids face. "Fine, but I still need my Pajamas."

He let me go he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a large shirt. Throwing it to me he spoke. ''Should be long enough. You can change in here.''

As he walked into the bathroom, I quickly changed into his shirt. It was a baby blue colour and cut off mid-thigh. A few seconds later he came out and wrapped his arms around me, "Come on."

Pulling me too his bed we got in. I laid half on top of him, like always, and his skin was warm below me. Shifting he wrapped one of his tails lightly around my leg and put both his arms around me. Then, lightly kissing me on the forehead, we both fell asleep.

-Break line, Triton P.O.V-

I woke up to a loud knock on the door. As I shifted I noticed Alyssa was also been awoken. As the light hit her eyes she groaned, burying her face in my chest. I chuckled and ran my hand down along her spine.

Sighing, I shouted, "Come in."

It was my man servant again. As he walked closer to me I watched as his eyes wandered over Alyssa, unknown to him, in curiosity. "M'Lord, today your father wishes to have a talk with you and the Lady Alyssa in the throne room at eleven. Then, at one o'clock you are required to attend a meeting with your father on Olympus for the maximum of two hours. After that your day is free."

"Okay. Thank you, Lucius." He turned, nodding, and headed for the door. Just before he left I spoke up again, slightly amused, "There is no need to inform Alyssa of the meeting."

"M'Lord?" He asked questionably, turning to look at me.

Alyssa lifted her head, looking up at the merman, and spoke in a polite tone, "Don't worry, I heard."

As she put her head back down, I felt her hold back laughter against me as she caught the servant stutter in surprise and walk out. We both laughed aloud as soon as the door closed, but after a few minutes she sat up

"Come one, it's already half ten."

I groaned and pulled her back down by her waist. As I did I rolled us around so she was under me, laughing once more. I loved it when she laughed. Honestly, it made her look as though she'd been normal all along, not the leader of two army's in two different wars. She looked like she was enjoying life. Also, her laughter made me lightheaded. She looked beautiful.

I lent down once more and place my lips hungrily on hers, speaking, "I don't want too."

She kissed me lightly before pushing me off her. Then, amused, she spoke. "Well, tough."

I groaned as Alyssa got off my bed, then pulling on her shorts she headed for the door. Getting off the bed, I watched as she reach the door handle.

"The rest of your clothes, Alyssa? Are you seriously going to walk through the palace like that?" I asked amused.

"I'll get them later. Besides, no one will see me, no one goes down there. But, I do want the jumper." She replied.

"Fair enough."

Grabbing the jumper I walked over to her. As she lent over for it, I pulled it out of her reach. In order to reach it she was forced to stand on her tip-toe, giving her the perfect height for me to steal a kiss. As we parted, her slightly flushed, I handed it to her. Smiling, she then walked out the door.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I ran down the short hallway with speed, and I was right, no one was down there. As my room was new, and on a new hallway, not a lot of people knew what it was so avoided it. I was grateful for this, it gave me more quiet time.

I walked into my room and changed, popping on my blue and purple floral shorts, a pink vest top and the hoodie. I suddenly realized that I stunk of Triton. Because I'd been in his room, his bed, his shirt and against him I was covered in his scent, as he was likely in mine. However, I was worse because I now had his jumper on too. Gods, this would be fun. Triton said they likely knew, but if they didn't, what was I supposed to say? I didn't have time to shower or anything.

Sighing, I glanced at the clock, quarter-to-ten. With a groan I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and did my hair in a messy ponytail. Making sure I was presentable I then walked to the throne room. As I walked through the hallway I saw the maid, and Gods did she blush.

Walking into the Throne room, my Dad and Amphitrite were the only ones there. Once I'd walked over, standing in front of them, my dad moved from his throne and embraced me in a hug. As he pulled away I could hear him chuckling to himself, earning him an eye roll. The doors then opened and I saw Triton walk in, as his mother came and stood next to him I heard her sniff lightly. Very quickly I turned away, not particularly wanting to meet her gaze.

"So, my children, I have called you here because I wish you to attend the questioning off Marcellus. Given you went on this quest and retrieved the key I judged it right."

Where is he being held Father?" Triton asked in forced calmness.

"Follow me." My father gestured to all of us.

We descended some stairs in one of the less used hallways, one with the most guards on. As we went further down I noticed it getting slightly darker, there was no windows. Walking into a coldly sack type room I noticed was full of small cells, three were occupied, Two merman in the lower end cells, I wondered why they were in here but I didn't ask. As we got further down, into a slightly creeper part of the cell room, there was a slightly bigger occupied cell. With whom I was guessed to be Marcellus.

Dad nodded to the guard and the cell was opened, we each stepped in and the doors were re-locked.

"Marcellus."' My father said coldly.

He merely nodded without looking up.

"Look at Lord Poseidon when he addresses you, Traitor." Amphitrite hissed, anger written across her face

Marcellus looked up at my dad, had an emotionless mask.

"Lets just cut the crap? Marcellus, who are you working for?'' Triton hissed.

"I'll talk. But only to the girl. Alone." He announced with a hint of annoyance, looking directly at me.

"No." My dad and Triton hissed, while Amphitrite raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I said in a bitter tone, not particularly happy with this arrangement.

"Talk, over there. Now." My dad said to me, gesturing all of us to move out of Marcellus hearing distance.

"Alyssa, yo-" Triton started but I cut him off.

"Do you want answers or not?" I asked annoyed, effectively shutting him up.

Everyone one had there eyes on me, it was rather uncomfortable. I looked at Poseidon, who point blankly shook his head. A silence argument erupted between me and my dad in our silent stare, and finally he reluctantly nodded. With a hiss, my Dad then directed for the rest to go upstairs. Before leaving Triton turned to the traitor, and I assuming gave Marcellus a taste of his fear invoking power, causing him to drop in his call, head butting the floor, and yell at the top of his lungs.

I rolled my eyes at his tactics and walked back towards the cell as Marcellus was struggling to get up. I entered the cell, hearing the others head up the stairs.

"Talk." I said pointedly.

He looked up with a creepy smile. "Alyssa, I'm assuming."

"Obviously." I growled

He hissed at me before speaking in an angry tone. "You know, if you want answers I be a lot nicer to me.''

''And if you wish to live I'd start to talk properly.'' I scoffed.

His smile came back, though this time it was more sinister, "Feisty. Geryon told me so, though I didn't quite expect it."

"How do you know Geryon?" I asked emotionless.

"Why do you wonder?" He asked innocently

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm asking the questions, thanks."

He rolled his eyes and my hand edged towards my sword in annoyance.

"I know him though Circe." He answered easy, "Who knows him though-"

"Chrysaor." I finished and he nodded.

"Feisty and smart. Nice." I rolled my eyes at his amused tone.

"And why would you only speak to me?'' I spat.

''I saw how protective they were, minus Amphitrite. I like to annoy them.'' He replied, pulling at the hem of his frayed shirt.

"Why did you want to steal it?" I asked only slightly curious. He most likely just doesn't like the Gods, same old.

He looked back up, face of anger. "The Gods imprisoned my brother, merely for involuntary taking the wrong side in the war. Zeus cast him into Tartarus. I want the Titans back, it is my wish that they return my brother with them as we destroy the Gods."

"And that's the only reason?" I asked particularly pissed.

"No, the money, definitely. I just need my brother as a human excuse, works wonders for the faint hearted." He chuckled, a deep harsh sound. "I merely wish to see the Titans rule once again, they were better. Chrysaor is doing this merely to avenge his mother, Medusa, and also for Gaea, however I noticed it's mostly for fame. Circe has her reasons and Geryon is merely a pathetic pawn in his father's plans."

"And you just telling me this?" I asked confused.

He smiled, "Of course."

"Why?" I asked sharply.

"Because you're coming with us, Child. Your brother had requested it, and we never fail, Alyssa." He answered calmly.

"Why does he want me?" I asked, ignoring the promising tone his voice gave.

"You're Poseidon's favorite child, it will break him to see you die." He stated, shrugging like it was common knowledge. "Also, Chrysaor finds you interesting. If he does not wish to kill you, you will be converted. Oh, imagine that, Poseidon's pride and joy, alive, yet a constant reminder of the fact she joined the dark side.''

At my disgusted expression, he gave another sinister chuckle.

"I'd rather die." I replied, my tone cold and truthful

His expression morphed into anger as he sneered at me, his eyes burning a dangerous red, "So be it."

Suddenly, he lunged at me. Behind me I could hear the guard fumbling for the keys, attempting to open the cell door for my safety, but I was perfectly fine. I was in my born element, I was in the ocean and nothing could hurt me here. As he jumped for me, I elbowed his face, effectively knocking him backward to the floor. As he tried once more, I caught him mid-lunged by his shirt and neck. Looking directly into his eyes, I slammed his head three times against the cell bars, then threw him back onto the ground.

Silently, I walk out from the cell, with not a single scratch on me.

As I was about to turn the corner for the stairs, I heard his voice call out once more, "You will join us, Alyssa. It is inevitable."

Then he slipped off into the un-consciousness.

-Poseidon P.O.V-

Me and Amphitrite were sat in silence while waiting for Alyssa, she'd been down there for around fifteen minutes and I was growing worried. Triton was pacing in front of us, greatly annoying me, but I still didn't tell him to stop. I noticed that his seemingly emotionless face had a edge of worry in, but wasn't surprised. I knew Triton and Alyssa and grown a lot closer, but I wasn't sure how close at the moment. I wasn't particularly worried about that right now though, I'd deal with it later.

I heard a door slam and a few seconds later Alyssa stormed into the room, looking one of the angriest I've ever seen her. Noticing us she made her expression blank, but as her father I could feel the emotions radiating off her. After a moment of silence my wife spoke up.

"Child, what did he say?" Voice civil.

Alyssa took a calming breath, then answered, "The Gods imprisoned his brother so he wants revenge, and to do that he needs to set free all the titans to rule again."

"And Chrysaor? Did he mention him?" Triton ask curiously, moving next to her.

"Yes, he said Chrysaor is doing this to avenge his mother, Medusa, and also for Gaea. However, Marcellus thinks he's doing it mostly for fame. Geryon is apparently just pawn in his father's plans, while Circe apparently has her 'reasons'." She replied stiffly.

"Why did he want to talk to you?" I asked seemly emotionless.

"He was told to by Chrysaor too. He apparently wants me to join him, if not he'll find me and kill me, basically." She replied harshly. I heard, thanks to my Olympian hearing, Triton growl protectively under his breath.

"Right, we'll discuss this more later," She nodded and I turned to my son, "We're needed on Olympus soon, Triton."

Amphitrite excused herself, to calm down in her garden. She too had radiating much annoyance during this talk. I looked once more at Triton who nodded. I moved to hug Alyssa, she hugged me back tightly, I knew she was a little shaken. I pulled back after a while and watched as Triton moved to hug her too. Surprisingly, I felt her anger disappear as soon as they made contact.

I watched as my son placed a small kiss on Alyssa cheek upon pulling away. Then turning back to me, Triton and I teleported to Olympus.


	25. Last Line of the Prophecy Comes True

**-Poseidon P.O.V-**

**I watched as my son placed a small kiss on Alyssa cheek upon pulling away. Then turning back to me, Triton and I teleported to Olympus.**

-Triton P.O.V-

I honestly didn't understand why I had to be here, but I didn't ask questions as even Hades was here, and it wasn't the winter solstice. Lord Zeus wasn't here yet, so naturally an argument between everyone had ensured. My Father and Athena were arguing about pretty much everything, Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were yelling at each other about one of Hephaestus most recent traps, Hermes and Apollo were being yelled at by Artemis for talking to her hunters, Demeter's was yelling at Hades about Persephone, Hera and Dionysus were arguing about his length of his punishment at Camp Half-Blood, in Heras' mind it was too short. While Hestia was sat ignoring the others and tending to her hearth, surprisingly Chiron was sat next to her.

I was given a temporary throne for the next few hours next to my fathers, it fit quite easy considering I didn't grow full height out of water. Then, after a few more minutes of defiant yelling, Zeus flashed in. Lightning danced all around the room dramatically as he sat. I saw my Father roll his eyes as the King of Olympus before continuing his argument with Athena.

"Silence" Lord Zeus roared as he took his throne. Once everyone had seated and quietened down he began the meeting.

"Well, straight to business. It has come to my attention that the Titans are starting yet another up rise." He announced stiffly. There were gasps all around the throne room from the Gods, minus Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hades and Me.

"How do you know this, Father?" Artemis asked shocked.

Her question was ignored as Lord Hades cut across her to announce, "There has been many disturbances in Tartarus."

"Isn't that normal?" Ares asked rather bored. Hades narrowed his eyes at the God of War, shaking his head with a harsh glare.

"Also, it has come to my attention that Kronos's spirit has been captured and it slowly being restored. However, without the help of every single Titan that exists, it will take thousands of years for him to be at power." Zeus stated. You could see in his stormy eyes that his anger was building ever more.

"I have noticed too that the Titans are more active lately." Athena said matter-of-factly.

I made eye contact with my father and asked a silent question. _Should we tell them?_ It was safe too now, we had the key back. Father had put extra security around the key so if we had to, we could tell the Olympians without fear of a war.

Making it rather blunt but not giving away much, my father announced, "The key to Oceanus jail was stolen."

There was a slight uproar at this news, as though it was confirmation that the Titans were raising. I knew they were, thanks to the quest, however the Gods only suspected until now.

"Have you found it?" Hermes asked rather intrigued.

"Of course, Nephew." My father answered briskly.

Zeus nodded, "And you know who had stolen it?"

"Suspicion." Poseidon answered stiffly, not revealing anything.

It went deadly quite, which wasn't really natural for Olympus. Honestly, it was rather odd. Then cutting across the brewing tension Athena spoke up.

"And how did you get it back?" She asked almost civilly. I was rather annoyed by her at the moment. She knew exactly how we got it back.

My father sighed and answered in a blank voice, "My son," He indicated to me, "And my Daughter, Alyssa, went on a silent quest to retrieve it."

"We need to be known of this quest. Bring Alyssa Jackson to Mount Olympus now, Brother." Zeus ordered harshly.

"Fine, Brother. But if she is harmed, there will be war." Father promised. He looked at me expectantly and nodded, inwardly sighing I flashed out to Atlantis.

I didn't want Alyssa up on Olympus, a Daughter of Poseidon in a room with both Zeus and Hades was bad news. Plus, I knew she wasn't on good terms with Ares either, and Alyssa despised Hera for the whole switching with the Grace boy incident. I knew she saved Olympus twice, so in Mortal terms they owed her, yet she still wasn't keen on them. Quite sad actually considering a lot really did generally liked her. However, I also knew some thought Alyssa to be too powerful for a demigod, which scared me.

I appeared outside her room and knocked. I heard a faint "Come in." and opened the door. She was laying on her bed, legs crossed in the air, her usual dark shorts, purple t-shirt and my jumper on, reading one of the books Ella had given her.

She looked up when I entered, "Hey, I thought you weren't coming back for, like, hours?''

"I wasn't. However, Zeus wants you on Olympus, Father told him we went on a quest." I told her grimly. Sighing, she closed her book and stood up.

"Ok, fair enough." She replied annoyed.

She quickly pulled on some socks and shoes, then walked to stand in front of me. I gave her a small peck on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her. Sighing, I teleported us back to the palace of the Olympians.

-Alyssa P.O.V-

I really didn't want to see all the Gods. I only felt like I could put up with either my Father, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia at the moment, mainly because they are the only ones in my eyes that seem to actually care. I was closest to Apollo and Hermes, they both helped me after the first war and I regarded them as brothers. As for Mr.D, I only tolerated him at camp merely because he has the power to blow me up without batting an eyelid.

We arrived there and I immediately sat in front of my dad's throne, without bowing to anyone. I looked blankly at Zeus while Triton sat in his throne. The king of the Gods raised an eyebrow at me in expectation but I just continued to stare emotionlessly at him.

I felt everything get dangerously tense but I wasn't going to bow. I'd saved this place twice and lost many, many friends whilst doing so, I blamed them. Don't get me wrong I would never take the evil route, I just made my disrespect even more known. As our stare down continued Athena spoke up, clearly not wanting to start a war between Zeus and Poseidon should he kill me.

"Father, the quest?" Athena reminded.

The King of Olympus gave me a cold glare before turning to look at Triton. I saw Hades smirking at Zeus, about my defiance, out of the corner of my eyes. Well, at least I'd amused someone.

"You will give the details of the quest to the council, Sea God.'' He said roughly.

Someone's in a bad mood today, I thought sarcastically.

Triton sighed before diving into the story. He told the Olympians about what the key actually was, the Prophecy, and about meeting Athena and Erichthonius. He then went into detail about heading in battle with Circe and Boreas in one of Hephaestus old forges, and my power outburst, at which point Triton got interrupted.

"That was you, girl?" Hephaestus asked me toneless.

I nodded, not saying a word. At first I thought he was going to vaporise me, as did the rest of the Gods. I could feel a protectiveness rushing off my father and Triton, I think everyone but Hephaestus had. Everyone, minus Zeus and Hades, edged back in there seats. Not that it mattered, Hephaestus merely gave me a disfigured, amused grin and said fondly, "That is the second one of my forges you have blown up."

I smiled sheepishly as Triton continued. He told them about how Boreas had gloated to us about there upcoming Titan up rise and how Circe told us of the Cave at Niagara Falls. He continued on to how we went there and saw Epimetheus and Iapetus, and how the key was in Pandora's jar, and the fight that went down with the different monsters from Tartarus to get to it. He told them how we rose and fell from our cave platform and the return of Bob, how Epimetheus was beaten by his father and that we left with the key in the jar.

He then went on to talk about how we arrived at Montauk Beach, that we talked to Hestia and got attacked by Geryon. That Eros shot him out of a favour -I saw, from the corner of my eye, Apollo twitch and narrow his eyes at Triton- and how I got the key out of the jar, that we went to camp, and left the jar there. He told them of how we contacted dad and found about the traitor then went back to Atlantis, and how I question Marcellus. He told them everything, minus the us parts.

Zeus looked at Apollo for confirmation, he merely nodded. Zeus sighed before speaking in a voice of authority, "As long as the Titans do not free Oceanus, or get there hands on the Ophiotaurus,we will remain in power."

At the mention of Bessie I heard a "Moo" from behind me. Turning I saw the Ophiotaurus looking directly at me, attacking his aquarium wall, wanting my undivided attention. Poseidon noticed this too and merely waved his hand, creating a spear of water to emerge from the aquarium with Bessie in it. Bessie had will over the water and directed it to me, once the creature reacted me he wrapped his serpent tail around my arm and placed it head on my lap. I smiled as I scratched behind it ear, my arm getting soaked as I allowed the water to reach me. I missed Bessie.

"Why is the animal so attached to Jackson?" Ares asked curiously, though said my name like it was poison in his mouth.

Athena answered, "The Ophiotaurus was the centre of the General's plan in Titan war last year, he was planning to bring down us gods by having Thalia Grace call the beast to her, kill it, then sacrifice its entrails as a tribute. However, it was Alyssa, not Thalia, that the Ophiotaurus followed around. This is due to Alyssa's rescue, and the monster's belief that Alyssa is its protector."

Ares rolled his eyes and returned to looking bored. As he did I felt Triton's eyes on me, turning to him he looked surprised. Catching his eye I sent a smug smile his way, knowing I had control of the one Sea Monster he didn't. He rolled his eyes at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"We also have another issue." Zeus announced glaring at my dad once more.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Of course we do, and what is it brother?"

The Lord of the Sky pointed at me, "Law's clearly states that she can not return to Atlantis. Gods are not permitted to see their demigod children." He said in a clear stubborn, annoyed voice.

I heard Triton slightly choke on air in his human form. I noticed during our quest he tends to go slightly red when he's angry, as he was right now. We made eye contact and I saw the desperation in his eyes, I knew in that moment I wasn't going to leave him. No way in Tartarus.

"But it is okay for Hades to see his spawn when he wishes in the Underworld?" My dad resorted, clearly irritated.

Hades scoffed, "That is different."

"How?" Aphrodite butted in, her eyes never stopped flickering between Me and Triton.

"It just is." Hades answered rather childlike.

"It does not matter about Hades Brat, Poseidon. We are discussing her. She can not return." He yelled getting frustrated.

I felt Tritons anger flow off him like dangerous waves, as did my dads, and I muttered under my breath. "Seriously? This is balls."

As the words left my mouth everyone looked at me, there were expressions of surprise, some of anger and other of amusement. I'd totally forgotten they had super hearing. I figured at this point I'd already put myself out there so I might as well go full range.

"So, Hades can see Nico whenever he pleases, as you can Thalia, but I can't see my dad? How it that fair?" I asked in annoyance.

Zeus glared at me pointedly, "You can not speak to me that, child. You may have saved Olympus but you still have no right to speak to a God with such disrespect." He growled, clearly trying to control his anger. I knew he didn't want war with my Father, given everything that just went on with Gaiea.

Triton spoke up in restrained annoyance, "Fine, I ask the same."

I felt from the anger he was showing, only clear to me, like he was about to erupted and shatter the whole throne room. However, we didn't need that happening. I detached myself from Bessie, who moved over to my Dad, and moved to sit on the arm of Tritons throne. As I did he wrapped an arm possessively around my waist.

"Not that I should have to explain myself, Sea God, I shall, for the diffusion of a brewing war. I see my child as she is half-immortal, the law does not bind that. And Hades sees his son through coincidence. If Alyssa went into the sea there is a possibility she may see your Father, that is what occurs to Nico, though more often as the Underworld in smaller." Zeus replied stiffly. He said each of our names with distaste, Nico's with hate, mine with dislike.

My dad huffed in disbelief and it went silent. Judging by Zeus smug look he assumed it was over, that was until Aphrodite spoke up.

"But...but you can not split them up." she whined, gesturing to us.

Everyone in the throne room turned turn too look at us and I immediately blushed, finding a fascinating spot on the floor to stare at. I felt Triton tighten his grip on me and stare at my knee. I could also feel my dads gaze on us, but I refused to look in his direction. As I turned to look at Triton he caught my eye, giving me a small smile.

Aphrodite spoke up again, "There my new favourite, you can't split them up, Lord Zeus,"

Zeus studied us with an unreadable expression before turning to The Goddess of Love, "You want me to allow my brother to break an ancient law because his two children are together?"

I heard Hermes chuckle in amusement and Apollo wolf whistle at us. I turned to glare at them, they shot me two cheeky grins. A smile threatened to pull at my lips, so, rolling my eyes I turn back to Triton. The way he phrased that made me squirm inside slightly, _his two children are together,_ way too made it sound weird. Yes, we had the same dad, however Gods don't have DNA, so technically we have no blood-match at all.

"Yes." Aphrodite answer bluntly. "Also, the fact he does have a point, you both do see you children and Poseidon doesn't."

Zeus turned and studied me for a few minutes, which I'm guessing made Triton uncomfortable as me pulled me fully on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. The act made me blush harder, while Aphrodite smiled at us, clearly holding back a squeal. The lord of the sky raised an eyebrow at Triton in amusement before looking back at me, his glare softening a faction of an inch.

He looked like he was playing with a thought, something that was clearly important. His eyes flicked towards my dad once more then back to me, the silence stretching on. It did wonders for my ADHD. Finally, after about two more minutes, the King of Olympus spoke up.

"The only way she could be permitted is for her to accept Godhood."

I froze in Tritons arms. This is the third time he'd offered that. First was when I rejected it to make my wish for all the children to be claimed by thirteen, the second I made a wish for Hestia and Hades to get their Thrones back, which I might add, still hadn't answered me on.

My dad spoke up, questionably, but I could sense the shielded hope in his voice, "Are you offering My Daughter Immortality, Brother?"

"Yes, I am." He answered and raised an eyebrow at me.

I knew I'd wounded his pride by rejecting it twice, could I risk a third? However, what if I did want Immortality. I could be with Triton forever, I could see my dad, get to know him better, I could finally live for myself. Yet if I was going to do this, I wanted my wish completed first.

"I'll give you an answer when you answer my last request.'' I said bluntly, nodding toward Lord Hades and Lady Hestia.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at me and huffed, "Fine. Lord Hades and Lady Hestia do you accept becoming a member of the council once more?"

Both the addressed stood and nodded. Then all the Gods, minus the two in question and Triton, began chanting in Greek. Slowly the Throne room shook and the substitute throne Hades was sat on crumpled to the ground, as it did a new, personalised one replaced it. Soon after, another followed for Hestia. Once the room stopped shaking and the chanting ceased, Zeus turned to me.

"Alyssa Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon. Do you accept the offer of Godhood?" He asked in a loud deep voice.

'I accept.' I replied certainly.

At my words Zeus gave me a small smile. I heard Triton let out a breath I wasn't aware he was even holding. He removed his arms from me, but not before kissing me hard in excitement in front of the whole council and Chiron, which I didn't actually mind. Upon standing up I glanced at my dad, he gave me a smile, one of the biggest I'd ever seen. Then turning back to look at Zeus he nodded and I kneeled in front of him. As I did the room began chanting once more.

-Break Line-

We teleported back to Atlantis, my now permanent home. Zeus had given me permission to contact my mother later and tell her what had happened, not that it mattered, I would of done anyway and everyone knew it. It felt weird being Goddess. I was never one to want power so now that I had it, it was strange. Not to mention the fact that the aquatic voices in my head had been amplified, or that my mind had been reprogrammed to HD.

I was now Alyssa Jackson, Goddess of Tides, Violent Storms, Heroes and Loyalty.

As we entered the throne room Amphitrite walked up to us. She embraced Triton in a hug once he'd changed back forms. I turned to look my father who smiled at me, he hadn't said a word since I became a Goddess but I didn't know why. Suddenly the throne room doors opened and Tyson came racing in. As soon as he saw me he embraced me in a huge bear hug, it didn't hurt as much as usual now, but I still liked to breathe. I laughed as he nearly knocked me over. As he pulled away he looked me directly in the eyes.

"You are not leaving again are you, 'Lissa?" He asked in a mixture of sadness and hope.

"No, Tys. I'm not." I answered smiling at the double meaning. He obviously didn't know yet. I heard my dad chuckle behind us as Tyson enveloped me in another hug.

"It's late, the meeting took longer than expected and we're all tired. We should sleep." My dad announced. I rolled my eyes, it was only half nine.

Tyson nodded, saying goodnight to us all and reluctantly left. I turned and looked at the others, Amphitrite was studding me and I knew she'd figured it out. As she met my gaze she gave me a forced smile before saying goodnight to my dad and Triton. Well, I suppose it was a start.

Triton said Goodnight to our Father, and just as I was about too he spoke.

"Can I speak with you, Alyssa?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "Sure."

Triton lent forward, whispering in my ear. "I'll meet you outside."

I smiled and nodded.

Making my way to stand in front of my dad, I heard the doors close. My dad turned to face me and smiled, pulling me into the most bone crushing hug ever given. I was slightly surprised at the action but still hugged back, burying my face into his shirt. After a while he pulled back and cupped my face.

"Alyssa, my child. I am so proud of you."

I smiled, "Thank you, Dad."

I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to say more, but he didn't know how to portray the words so desperately trying to escape. I gave him a look of understanding and hugged him once more, which he quickly returned. What I saw in Poseidons eyes in this moment made me appreciate him as my father, because despite the fact I was now a Goddess and couldn't die, I saw he'd still worry for me. I also saw relief and happiness, I was the first Demigod daughter of Poseidon and I saw how scared my father was to lose me. But now I saw happiness at the fact he never would.

I pulled back smiling and said good night. As walked out the throne room I went straight up to Triton, who'd been leaning against the wall patiently with crossed arms. In silence he wrapped his arms around me, directing me to his room.

As a Goddess all my emotions were heightened and it felt rather odd to have so many different thoughts in my mind at once. I didn't have ADHD or dyslexia anymore, but I still couldn't concentrate on one specific thing. Besides that, I could feel my domains pulling against me, it was rather distracting.

As he pulled me into his room he closed the door and turned to look at me, "I know we did not get off to a great start, Alyssa, but I plan to make up for that. I was jealous and arrogant, but that has all changed. I promise."

Walking over to me he placed his arms around my waist. "Alyssa, I promise I will always love you, I will always treat you right and I will always respect you. You mean everything to me Alyssa, you've plagued my mind. You are all I ever think about now, it is like I can not concentrate on anything other than you, but I would not have it any other way, ever. I love you so much that it hurts not to be around you, and I promise that I will make you feel special and loved if you wish to be with me like I you."

I was shocked at what he was declaring, it was so bitter sweet that I wanted to cry. I smiled at him and lent up to kiss him, he instantly responded and all I could feel was him. Emotion burn strongly in my veins and I never wanted to stop kissing him, but I still had my part to say. Gently I pulled away, regaining what control I'd lost.

Taking a steady breath and keeping my arms around his neck, I spoke my truthful words, "You're right, we had a pretty crap start. But to me that is in the past and it cannot be changed, and I wouldn't even if I could. Because otherwise, I wouldn't be with you here right now. You're all I want and ever will, of course I want to be with you. I love you Triton, and I always will."

He looked me dead in the eyes, ''I swear on River Styx, that I will love and protect you, always. And, I will never cheat on you. I love you Alyssa, so much."

There was a sound of flashing lightning, barely audible under the Sea, but I still knew.

I moved a hand from his neck and ran it down his cheek, "And I, Swear on the River Styx, the same to you."

He smiled and pulled me too him, capturing my lips with his. I never felt more alive in one moment than I did right now. His hand moved to my neck deepening the kiss as mine gripped his collar and hair, pulling him too me. It was a kiss filled with promise and love, and when his fingers graced my skin I felt real, and it was extraordinary. Passion burned through every part of me and I could only concentrate on him. He removed the hand from my neck and ran his fingertips light down my sides, causing me too curve up against him. He bent slightly and gently gripped my legs, lifting me up and wrapping them around his waist, holding me there. My hand got a tighter grip on his hair as I pulled him closer to me, if it was possible. He then ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately let him in. He tasted just like last time, of the Salt Water and Ambrosia. Honestly, I couldn't get enough of it. Slowly he swam forward, placing me on his bed, but I wasn't scared. All I could feel was love. While keeping our lips connected he pushed me down on the bed so my back was flat along it, with him on top of me. He removed his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my jaw line too my neck. As he kissed my pulse point, making me moan, he began unzipping my jumper.

And that night the last line of the prophecy came true. I did drown in the ocean.

I drowned in a ocean of Triton.

And I would every night from now on because we had forever.

I loved him, and honestly, I wouldn't of had it any other way.

~THE END~


	26. Good News Guys!

**Hey,**

**I have now officially posted the sequel I've been promising you for a while now. Sorry for the delay, I fell behind on far to many of my Fic's and had to get back up to date before I posted a new one.**

**Also, I still need a very lovely person to beta this Fic for me. Therefore, if you would like to be that amazing person and help me out, please private message me.**

**Thank-you,**

**PercyJacksonPoseidon.**


End file.
